9,5 недель
by Merry1978
Summary: После 6 курса Гарри проводит очень, очень интересное лето в неожиданной компании... Еще интереснее, что по этому поводу думают Северус Снейп и Нимфадора Тонкс. AU без учета 6 книги.


**9 1/2 недель**

Беты: Comma, Ira66, destri, Яэль, valley, Чакра  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Пейринг: ГП/СС (джен), СС/НТ  
Жанр: humour  
Краткое содержание: После 6 курса Гарри проводит очень, очень интересное лето в неожиданной компании... (AU без учета 6 книги).  
Disclaimer: HARRY POTTER, characters, names, and all related indicia are trademarks of Warner Bros. © 2006 and J.K. Rowling.  
Разрешение на архивирование: пожалуйста, предварительно свяжитесь со мной.  
Комментарии: написано на снарри-фест, раздел контрольных фраз.   
Использованы следующие:  
1) «Профессор, у вас всегда было специфическое чувство юмора...»;  
4) «Шутки шутками, но могут быть и дети!»;  
12) «Что это вы делаете с моими брюками, профессор?»;   
17) «Поверьте, Поттер, утром вы об этом пожалеете».  
Спасибо всем бетам, которые мужественно находили время просмотреть очередной кусок, когда он, скрипя запятыми, вылезал из-под моего ленивого пера. Отдельное огромное спасибо Галине и Ferry за массу ценных замечаний по тексту.

х х х х х х х

**Глава 1. Половина недели**

х х х

Из дневника Гарри Поттера (25 июня 1997 года, 21:30)

Я завожу этот дневник исключительно в надежде сохранить свой рассудок (в отличие от некоторых). Мерлин, до начала учебного года еще целых 9 с половиной недель... Не уверен, что проживу столько.

Дамблдор окончательно спятил. Я совершенно в этом убежден. Конечно, у него были на то некоторые причины, но я надеялся, что старик все-таки выдержит. Увы, похоже, ему не повезло. Или нам – это уж как посмотреть.

Во-первых, Дурсли отказались принимать меня к себе. Окончательно и бесповоротно. Не то чтобы я их особенно винил: я бы сам от себя отказался, учитывая наличие у Волдеморта неизлечимой поттеромании. Удивительно только, что до них так долго доходило.

Во-вторых, нашему «обожаемому» Мастеру Зелий пришлось прекратить свою шпионскую деятельность. Какая-то слизеринская зараза в Хогвартсе умудрилась раскусить нашего джеймс-бонда и донесла родителям. Я совершенно уверен, что это Малфой, но как докажешь? Снейпу еще повезло: если бы не мои «сладкие» сны, он бы вряд ли ушел от Волдеморта живым. Я, как всякий порядочный гриффинодорец, предупредил директора, и Снейп вовремя унес ноги. Естественно, теперь эта сальноволосая сволочь ненавидит меня еще больше, чем раньше.

Вот тут-то и начинаются проблемы. Видимо, мозги Дамблдора не вынесли таких потрясений, потому что предложенный им _восхитительный _план мог прийти в голову только сумасшедшему.

Он собирается спрятать меня и Снейпа в каком-то маггловском городишке в южной Англии. Причем мы должны притворяться _отцом_ и _сыном_ (!!!). А чтобы было больше похоже на настоящую семью, компанию нам составит Тонкс – в качестве любимой жены Снейпа и моей мамочки. И мы будем должны вести полностью маггловскую жизнь.

Офигеть, да?

Снейпа, когда он все это услышал, чуть удар не хватил. Он сначала позеленел, потом покраснел, а потом полчаса орал так, что я чуть не оглох. Причем повторяться он стал только на двадцать третьей минуте – я засек. Дамблдор, понятное дело, только хитро сверкал своими голубыми глазками. Псих, точно! Кончилось все, ясное дело, как обычно. Когда Снейп устал кричать, Дамблдор ему сказал, что возражения не принимаются и что у нас есть три дня на то, чтобы выдумать себе имена, биографии и познакомиться поближе. Будто у меня есть желание знакомиться со Снейпом ближе. Правда, подозреваю, он тоже вряд ли этого хочет. Хм, ну хоть что-то общее у нас есть.

PS. Кстати, Тонкс появится в замке только завтра утром. Бедная: она еще не знает, что ей придется изображать жену Снейпа. Интересно, что она скажет Дамблдору...

х х х

Интерлюдия 1: Северус (25 июня, 21:05)

Я медленно спускаюсь по лестнице в свои подземелья и машинально считаю ступени. Зачем – неизвестно: я давно знаю, что их ровно сорок пять. Раз, два... Альбус спятил. Пять, шесть... Окончательно и бесповоротно. Девять, десять... Нет, я понимаю, что больше мальчишку караулить некому... Семнадцать, восемнадцать... Блэк мертв. Двадцать один, двадцать два... Люпин растяпа и тряпка. Двадцать шесть... Но Тонкс-то мне на кой? Тридцать... Соберись, Северус! Не сходи с ума. Ты и не такое переживал. Тридцать восемь... Но какая насмешка судьбы! Одна радость – Джеймс Поттер наверняка вертится в гробу. Оригинальные у меня нынче радости... Я невесело усмехаюсь и закрываю за собой дверь.

х х х

Из дневника Гарри Поттера (26 июня, 12:30)

Не думал, что Тонкс знает _такие_ слова. Я, во всяком случае, некоторых раньше не знал. Жаль, у меня не хватит духу спросить у Снейпа, что они означают. Судя по тому, как он смотрел на Тонкс, он ее даже зауважал. Минут на десять.

После того как они вдоволь наорались, Дамблдор долго накладывал на меня маскирующие чары. Теперь у меня такой же кошмарный нос и длинные прямые волосы, как у Снейпа. Сдохну, но буду мыть голову каждый день. Может, даже два раза. Не хочу ходить с такими сальными патлами!

А вот контактные линзы – это клевая идея. Жалко, я сам раньше не додумался.

Тонкс была очень недовольна тем, что ей велели состариться на целых 10 лет и перекрасить волосы в приличный цвет. Снейп долго шипел, что не позволит своей жене ходить с фиолетовыми волосами. Я чуть не умер со смеху, но потом он пригрозил меня придушить, и мне пришлось притвориться, что у меня приступ кашля.

Заметьте, что сам Снейп внешность менять не собирался. Мотивировал он это тем, что среди магглов его даже сам Волдеморт искать не догадается (я давно подозревал, что у Томми не все дома, так что не очень удивился).

Дамблдор, естественно, развлекался все это время, как никогда. Может, он и не сумасшедший, но я совершенно убежден, что он садист.

После обеда мы должны начать придумывать себе имена и все прочее.

х х х

Из дневника Гарри Поттера (26 июня, 22:00)

Приятно познакомиться, меня зовут Джейми Смит. Моих родителей зовут Себастьян и Элис, причем папа у меня – кто бы вы думали? – химик, а мама домохозяйка. Что ж, могло бы быть и хуже. Хотя кое-что могло бы быть и получше...

(за два с чем-то часа до того)

– Нужно, чтобы ваши имена были хоть чем-то вам знакомы, иначе будет очень сложно приспособиться, – озабоченно сказал Дамблдор, подливая Снейпу чаю и пододвигая к нему поближе вазочку с лимонными дольками. Снейп поморщился.

Мы спорили целых полчаса – и все без толку. Ну, почти. Скажем, Снейпа уже удалось убедить, что маггла не могут звать Северусом, после чего он очень неохотно согласился на Себастьяна. Сказал, что это его второе имя и ни на что другое он не согласен.

Я сидел и рассеянно наблюдал, как Тонкс в задумчивости накручивает прядь на палец.

– Мне мы все равно ничего похожего не придумаем. Назовусь-ка я Элис. С детства любила Кэрролла...

– А разве Нимфадора не маггловское имя? – приподняв бровь, «удивился» Снейп. – Как же тебя звали в начальной школе?

Тонкс аж зубами заскрежетала.

– Нет, _дорогой_, не маггловское, – с нажимом ответила она. – И в школе меня звали Тонкс.

– Ну-ну, дети мои, – сладко улыбнулся Альбус. – Не нужно начинать семейную жизнь со ссоры.

В ответ директор получил два гневных взгляда и некоторое количество неразборчивых ругательств. Правда, зыркать друг на друга Снейп и Тонкс все же перестали, потому что Дамблдора в тот момент они не любили гораздо больше, чем друг друга.

– А ты кем будешь, Гарри? – наконец поинтересовалась у меня Тонкс, устав играть с директором в гляделки.

– Да назовите сопляка Джеймсом, и дело с концом, – тут же предложил наш Мастер Сарказма. – Я, например, не вижу разницы.

Дамблдор хихикнул.

– Северус... то есть, извини, Себастьян, ты уверен, что _Джеймс_ – это подходящее имя для _твоего сына_? – вопросил он, снова сверкая глазами из-под своих дурацких очков, и опять хихикнул. Сволочь. «Если он не перестанет хихикать, я просто не знаю, что сделаю», – подумал я, стиснув зубы.

– Профессор, у вас всегда было специфическое чувство юмора, но не настолько же... – насупилась Тонкс.

Снейп начал багроветь. Я почувствовал, что пора вмешаться, иначе он начнет орать и мы никогда не договоримся.

– Пусть будет Джеймс, – поспешно согласился я. – Джейми Смит – нормальное маггловское имя.

– Ну надо же, наш Золотой Мальчик в кои-то веки согласен с тем, что ему говорят взрослые. Вероятно, в Запретном Лесу сдохло много крупных животных, – фыркнул Снейп.

Я стиснул зубы и медленно досчитал до десяти. «Я не поддамся на его глупые подначки. Спокойствие, только спокойствие... Надо пообещать себе что-нибудь. Скажем, если до конца лета я на него ни разу не заору... в сентябре я куплю себе «Золотую молнию» или что-нибудь в этом роде. И вообще, если я теперь даже внешне похож на Снейпа, то почему бы мне не брать с него пример? Не убьет же он меня, в самом деле?»

– Папа, ты меня с кем-то путаешь, – небрежно сказал я, дождавшись, когда Снейп поднесет к губам чашку. – Я всегда с тобой согласен.

Снейп, поперхнувшись, закашлялся, забрызгав директора чаем. Тонкс улыбнулась. Один-ноль в мою пользу!

х х х

Никогда больше не буду так пугать Снейпа. Нервы у него ни к черту. Я же только пошутить хотел! И потом, мне же все равно _придется_ называть его папой: маггловские подростки не обращаются к отцу «отец». Дамблдору даже удалось убедить в этом Снейпа, и тот вроде бы успокоился. Или, скорее, сделал вид.

Потому что когда мы ушли из директорского кабинета, а Тонкс отправилась к себе в гостевую комнату, Снейп вдруг схватил меня за ворот (а ведь я теперь уже с него ростом!), встряхнул раза два и прошипел:

– Каникулы пойдут тебе на пользу, _сынок_. Будь уверен, _папа_ займется твоим воспитанием.

Потом он отпустил меня и, не оборачиваясь, умчался в свои подземелья.

Я начинаю бояться каникул.

х х х

Интерлюдия 2: Тонкс (26 июня, 22:00)

Мерлин, да за что же мне такое наказание! И почему Альбус так любит все усложнять? Иногда я думаю, что он просто развлекается за наш счет. Я – жена Северуса Снейпа. Мечта детства. Везет, что называется, как Почти Безголовому Нику. А Гарри? Бедный мальчик. До осени – ни писем, ни друзей, один сплошной Снейп. Правда, если совсем честно, и Гарри не сахар. Я помню, мы тоже в школе Северуса терпеть не могли, но никто так с ним не скандалил, как Гарри. Теперь они будут все лето выяснять отношения, а мне придется два месяца их разнимать. Отличный отпуск, Тонкс!

х х х

Из дневника Гарри Поттера (27 июня, 20:00)

Сегодня Дамблдор – чтоб ему ни пастилы, ни лимонных долек! – отправил нас за маггловской одеждой и прочим барахлом. Сначала я сдуру даже обрадовался: до меня только тогда дошло, что я наконец-то смогу избавиться от Дадлиного тряпья. И вообще прикупить себе всякого по мелочи. Поэтому как только мы добрались до Гринготтса, я предусмотрительно снял денег с запасом: точно знаю, от Снейпа на карманные расходы потом все лето не допросишься. Увидев, сколько я взял, он прищурился, но смолчал.

Потом мы зашли в «Дырявый котел» и сняли комнату – переодеться. Я специально подобрал лучшее, что у меня на тот момент было: старые перешитые Роновы джинсы и размахаистая футболка. Все остальное точно еще страшнее, а так хоть за хиппи сойду. Но Снейпа при виде меня так перекосило, будто я собрался ходить по городу в чем мать родила. Сам он, разумеется, был во всем черном: брюки, рубашка, лакированные ботинки... (Интересно, где он все это взял?) Но это еще цветочки. Едва мы переоделись, как из ванной выпорхнула Тонкс в обтягивающих синих брючках и полурасстегнутой – аж до пупа! – оранжевой рубашке, из-под которой виднелся ярко-желтый лифчик. Снейп невольно сглотнул, и даже меня проняло.

– Тонкс, – говорю, – на тебя сбегутся все мужики в Лондоне. Ты почтенная замужняя женщина с ребенком, имей совесть!

В глазах Снейпа мелькнула почти что благодарность, но потом он увидел, что я на него смотрю, и саркастически хмыкнул:

– Вот уж не думал, что у тебя Эдипов комплекс, По... – он запнулся, и в его голосе появилось злорадство: – Джеймс...

Вот, думаю, скотина! А он продолжает:

– Элис, _дорогая_, я не выпущу тебя на люди в таком виде! Будь любезна, перестань демонстрировать окружающим свой бюст!

Тонкс надулась, но рубашку все-таки застегнула, и мы наконец отправились в маггловский Лондон.

х х х

Снейп был невыносим.

Человек, который к сорока годам не научился мыть голову, просто не имеет права так придирчиво относиться к одежде!

В торговом центре мы провели часов семь или восемь. И большую часть из них Снейп нудел.

Он придирчиво изучал все вещи на просвет, на запах и на ощупь. Он запугал всех продавщиц. Он старательно различал десятки оттенков черного цвета. Я, набравшись храбрости, попытался ему напомнить, что южная Англия не Шотландия и что летом там бывает жарко. Он зашипел, как конфорка, на которую выплеснули воду. Я заткнулся. Ничего, в конце июля он запоет по-другому...

Наконец через два с лишним часа я заметил, что Тонкс куда-то подевалась, и понял, что это мой шанс.

– _Папа_, – говорю я, – у нас _мама_ пропала.

– Ну и слава Мерлину, – буркнул Снейп себе под нос: тихо, чтобы магглы не слышали, но с таким чувством, что я его почти что пожалел.

– Ты представляешь, что она себе сейчас купит? – поинтересовался я. – Что-нибудь лиловое в желтые попугаи. Или, наоборот, желтое в фиолетовые обезьяны?

Снейп представил себе это и аж позеленел. Продавщица, молоденькая и симпатичная девушка, тихонько хихикнула. Наверное, она не в первый раз такое видела. Я подумал, что мы, должно быть, производили впечатление типичной богатенькой семьи: папаша-сноб, сумасбродная мамаша безо всякого намека на вкус и избалованный сынок. Мне стало смешно, и я тайком подмигнул продавщице.

– Ты иди, – предложил я «папаше», – а я тут быстренько сам справлюсь. Я вас потом найду.

Снейп пробурчал что-то невнятное, стремительно расплатился за все свои чернющие шмотки и помчался куда-то в направлении секции женской одежды.

Вот таким образом я и получил – впервые почти что за 17 лет – возможность нормально пройтись по магазину. Еще два с чем-то часа спустя я обзавелся обширным гардеробом, CD-плеером и парой десятков дисков, после чего отправился разыскивать своих непутевых «родителей». Они отыскались в отделе женской косметики.

Зрелище было незабываемое. Снейп стоял у прилавка с затравленным выражением лица, увешанный свертками, сумками и пакетиками, а Тонкс, очевидно, вошла в роль жены богатого сноба, потому что она совала ему под нос одну склянку духов за другой и требовала, чтобы он оценил букет. Снейп, как и следовало ожидать, страдал – тихо, но от этого не менее демонстративно. Продавщицы вокруг давились со смеху.

Потом Тонкс не то совсем увлеклась, не то решила отомстить за вчерашнее, потому что она схватила Снейпа за руку и поволокла его в сторону отдела женского белья. На лице Снейпа застыл неописуемый ужас: по-моему, он Волдеморта меньше боялся. Во мне проснулась мужская солидарность.

– Папа, – заорал я, – пойдем на первый этаж, я там такую штуку видел!

Снейп резко обернулся. Честно говоря, такого облегчения я у него в глазах ни разу не видал. Можно было подумать, что я только что предотвратил взрыв в его обожаемой лаборатории. Или, наоборот, ему пообещали, что он больше никогда меня не увидит.

– Элис, дорогая, – быстро сказал он Тонкс, – мы тебя подождем в кафе внизу.

Не успела Тонкс открыть рот, как он рванул к лестнице – я еле успел последовать за ним. Очутившись внизу, мы посмотрели друг на друга.

– Мне надо выпить, – решительно сказал Снейп.

– А мне тогда кока-колы, – вздохнул я, зная, что ничего крепче от этого изверга не допросишься.

Мы сели за столик у окна, и Снейп заказал себе бренди, мне кока-колы и две порции орехового мороженого.

– Я убью Альбуса, – пробормотал он через некоторое время и отодвинул пустую креманку.

– А я помогу избавиться от трупа, – предложил я, облизывая ложку.

Снейп усмехнулся и хотел что-то сказать, но тут появилась Тонкс, и он снова нахмурился. Мы быстро расплатились и вернулись в Хогвартс.

Интересно, может, он не так уж сильно меня и ненавидит?

х х х

Из дневника Гарри Поттера (29 июня, 23:00)

Это свершилось. Мы переехали.

Вообще я начинаю думать, что Дамблдор все-таки самоубийца. В небольшой городишко графства Н мы добрались к вечеру – ради соблюдения «легенды» пришлось ехать на поезде и брать от вокзала такси. Увидев снятый директором коттедж, я сначала восхитился, а потом задумался, что же тут неладно. И, конечно, без неладного не обошлось: оказалось, что в доме всего две спальни, одна моя, другая – ээ... супружеская. Мои новоиспеченные родители позеленели оба. Я решил не рисковать жизнью и сбежал к себе – устраиваться и распаковываться, а они остались в гостиной шипеть и ругаться. Только-только я успел развесить в шкафу шмотье и запихать учебники в стол, как в дверь постучали.

– Входите, – отозвался я.

Дверь отворилась, и внутрь вошли Снейп и Тонкс. Они молча переглянулись, будто пытаясь заставить друг друга что-нибудь сказать. Понаблюдав с минуту, как они мнутся, я вдруг понял, чего именно от меня хотят.

– Нет, – твердо сказал я, – и не просите. Ни с кем из вас я жить не буду. Во-первых, у меня впервые в жизни есть шанс на нормальное лето, и я не собираюсь его упускать, а во-вторых, вы о соседях подумали?

– А при чем здесь соседи? – искренне изумился Снейп. От удивления он, кажется, даже забыл разозлиться.

– Послушайте, профессор, – на всякий случай вежливо сказал я, – неужели вы думаете, что за два месяца сюда никто ни разу не зайдет? Что подумают люди, если увидят, что взрослый сын делит комнату с одним из родителей?

– Он прав, – понурилась Тонкс. – И мы не можем отгородиться от всех, так не делают. Если мы не начнем знакомиться с соседями, по городу поползут такие слухи...

Снейп пристально оглядел нас обоих, видимо, пытаясь понять, не издеваемся ли мы над ним. Когда он понял, что мы с Тонкс не шутим, на его лице на мгновение снова появилось то затравленное выражение, которое я у него видел в супермаркете, а потом он опять принял свой обычный бесстрастный вид.

– Ну хорошо, – буркнул он, – я согласен. Но только ради конспирации.

С этими словами он гордо удалился – очевидно, пошел разбирать вещи.

– Нет, ну каков, а? – возмутилась Тонкс. – Он согласен! А я?!

Я только плечами пожал: дескать, Снейп – это Снейп.

– Ну ладно, – Тонкс вздохнула, – я тоже пойду.

Оставшись один, я вдруг понял, что хочу есть. Зная, что от «родителей» в ближайшее время ничего путного не дождешься, я спустился на кухню и с радостью обнаружил, что холодильник и шкафы полны продуктов: слава Мерлину, директор догадался об этом позаботиться. Был бы я один, я бы прекрасно обошелся яичницей, но предлагать питаться этим Снейпу? Дудки, я жить хочу. В общем, я решил, что салат, отбивные и спагетти а-ля Ницца – это то, что надо: быстро и несложно.

Я быстро покончил с салатом, запустил спагетти, поставил на конфорку сковородку с отбивными и принялся жарить лук с помидорами. За этим занятием меня и застал спустившийся со второго этажа Снейп.

Мерлин милостивый, я первый раз в жизни пожалел, что рядом не крутится Колин со своим фотоаппаратом. Такого лица я у Мастера Зелий не видел никогда. Даже когда Невилл продемонстрировал ему сертификат СОВ, где черным по белому значилось «Отлично» по зельеварению.

Впрочем, мне было некогда на него смотреть: подгоревший лук портит весь вкус, поэтому я сделал вид, что ничего не заметил, и продолжал заниматься своим делом. Надо отдать Снейпу должное: он довольно быстро справился с собой и принялся накрывать на стол – молча! Это меня более чем устраивало, и следующие десять минут прошли в спокойной тишине. Потом в кухню спустилась Тонкс.

– Гарри, – ахнула она, – ну зачем! Я могла бы и сама...

– Только через мой труп! – сказали мы со Снейпом хором. Единственный раз, когда Тонкс напросилась помогать Молли на кухне прошлым летом, присутствовавшие в доме запомнили надолго. У Молли потом два дня были все признаки нервного расстройства.

Тонкс надулась, но ненадолго: она вообще долго не расстраивается. Мы сели есть, и она принялась не переставая меня хвалить. Снейп, на мое счастье, ничего дурного не говорил, а следовательно, был доволен. Я жутко гордился собой до тех пор, пока не пришло время убирать со стола.

Тут уже Снейп поразил меня. Во-первых, он молча принялся мыть посуду. Во-вторых, он все делал с фантастической скоростью и точностью – просто как какой-нибудь хирург из кино во время важной операции. «Наверное, – подумал я, – он такой же у себя в лаборатории...» В общем, не успели мы с Тонкс и глазом моргнуть, как кухня была в идеальном порядке.

Потом в кухне повисло неловкое молчание. Часы показывали половину одиннадцатого, и мы все страшно устали. Я, во всяком случае, точно.

– Во сколько мы завтракаем? – деловито спросил я. Больше всего мне хотелось распрощаться и пойти спать, но сначала следовало обсудить наши планы.

Снейп пристально посмотрел на меня.

– Поттер, – негромко сказал он, – что вы пытаетесь доказать?

Мне очень захотелось чем-нибудь бросить в эту скотину. Ну что ему опять не нравится, хотел бы я знать? Но скандалить у меня просто не было сил.

– _Папа_, – я заставил себя говорить спокойно, – я просто вношу посильную лепту в домашнее хозяйство. Завтрак в половине десятого, если это вас обоих устраивает. Спокойной ночи.

Я развернулся и молча ушел к себе, чувствуя, что они смотрят мне в спину. Не знаю, что они там теперь делают.

х х х

Интерлюдия 3: Тонкс (29 июня, 23:00)

Гарри наверху хлопнул дверью, и Северус тяжело опустился на стул, как будто силы его совершенно оставили. Выглядит он неважно. Дамблдор предупредил меня, что у Северуса постоянно ноет метка и что тот вынужден пить какие-то зелья, чтобы уменьшить боль и не дать Волдеморту нас найти. И строго-настрого запретил мне говорить об этом Гарри.

– Ничего не понимаю, – неожиданно произносит Северус.

– Чего не понимаешь? – тихо спрашиваю я и сажусь за стол напротив него. Что-то мне говорит, что сейчас не время валять дурочку и играть привычную роль Девочки-С-Фиолетовыми-Волосами. Тогда в супермаркете я, конечно, оторвалась, но... Голос Северуса прерывает мои раздумья.

– Поттера не понимаю, – бормочет он себе под нос. – Он странный какой-то.

– Северус, – неуверенно начинаю я, не зная, стоит ли сейчас поднимать всем известную больную тему «Гарри-не-его-отец».

– Себастьян, – устало вздыхает Северус. – Нам не следует называть друг друга настоящими именами даже наедине. Нужно привыкать.

– Тогда Сев. Уменьшительное от Себастьяна все равно Сев, – улыбаюсь я. Может, на самом деле он и не такой уж скользкий слизеринец, как прежде...

– Да зови хоть гиппогрифом, – фыркает он, немного приободрившись. – Так что ты там говорила?

– Я собиралась спросить, что тебя так удивило?

– Вот уж не думал, что наш избалованный Золотой Мальчик умеет готовить. И тем более вызовется делать это добровольно, – сварливо говорит Северус, потирая виски.

Я понимаю, что нужно брать быка за рога... или кобру за капюшон?

– Послушай, что я тебе скажу, _дорогой_, – заявляю я. – Когда все это кончится – всего-то через девять недель – ты сможешь со спокойной совестью оторвать мне голову, но сейчас просто заткнись и выслушай. Ты НЕ знаешь Гарри. Он вовсе не избалованный. И терпеть не может всеобщего внимания. Я никогда не видела Джеймса, но все, что мне о нем рассказывали, к Гарри не имеет ни малейшего отношения. Ну, кроме внешности, разумеется, и общегриффиндорской импульсивности.

– Внешность у него сейчас вполне моя, – мрачно возражает Северус, как всегда, цепляясь за самую бессмысленную мелочь. – И это меня раздражает еще больше.

– А меня раздражает необходимость выглядеть на десять лет старше и спать с тобой в одной постели, – огрызаюсь я, потеряв терпение. – Привыкнем. Так надо, значит, так надо.

– Ты меня еще поучи, глупая девчонка, – раздраженно рявкает он, и мне сразу вспомнились уроки зельеварения. Кошмарно, когда твой... эээ... муж, пусть даже фиктивный, помнит тебя одиннадцатилетней соплячкой.

– С меня хватит, – холодно произношу я, вставая. – Я устала и хочу спать.

Поднимаясь по лестнице, я думаю, что в жизни не видела такого упрямого и гордого идиота. Он же знает, что я права...

Продолжая дуться, я иду в ванную, принимаю душ, чищу зубы, стараясь не смотреть в зеркало (с этими рыжими волосами я похожа на очередную Уизли!!! – но ничего более яркого мне не позволили), и переодеваюсь в пижаму. Терпеть не могу спать одетой, да еще летом, но выхода у меня нет. Я ложусь, и спустя минуту или две в спальню входит Северус. Мерлин, он что, под дверью ждал, пока я лягу? Он молча удаляется в ванную, и оттуда доносится звук льющейся воды. Минут через десять мой якобы супруг выходит оттуда в пижаме – черной, разумеется, – и столько же молча ложится с другой стороны кровати. На спину. Мне очень хочется спросить, не спит ли он, случайно, скрестив руки на груди, но я сдерживаюсь, хоть и с трудом. М-да, не так я себе представляла первую брачную ночь. И уж точно не с этим человеком. Но что делать...

– Спокойной ночи, Себастьян, – бормочу я, поворачиваясь к нему спиной.

– Спокойной ночи, Элис, – отзывается он немного погодя, когда я решила, что он уже не ответит.

х х х х х х х

**Глава 2. Неделя первая**

х х х

Из дневника Гарри Поттера (30 июня, 11:00)

Я в полном шоке. Снейп сегодня спустился к завтраку в пижаме. И сказал мне «Доброе утро». Правда, потом, после кофе, он вел себя уже как обычно – видимо, раньше он просто еще не проснулся. После завтрака он, милостиво хмыкнув, королевским жестом избавил меня от приготовления обеда. Ха! Посмотрим, что у него выйдет.

Да, и еще одна странная вещь. Они с Тонкс все утро избегали смотреть друг на друга. Интересно, что у них там такое случилось. Хотя нет. Если хорошенько подумать, мне СОВСЕМ не интересно. И думать об этом не хочу.

х х х

Интерлюдия 4: Северус (30 июня, 9:35)

Мерлин великий, да за что ж ты меня так не любишь!

Я просыпаюсь с ощущением, что лежу на чем-то теплом и мягком. И оно подо мной слегка шевелится. Я открываю глаза, вижу перед собой гриву рыжих волос и понимаю, что среди ночи умудрился перебраться на соседнюю половину кровати. Хуже того, частично на ее хозяйку. Мои студенты умерли бы со смеху: грозный Мастер Зелий сладко спит на плече своей бывшей ученицы, которая согласилась делить с ним постель только после непосредственного приказа Дамблдора. Я судорожно думаю, что надо бы отодвинуться, но, увы, уже поздно. Тонкс открывает глаза и сонно смотрит на меня. Мне остается единственный выход, доступный разумному мужчине в подобной ситуации, – немедленное бегство.

Уже на лестнице я понимаю, что я по-прежнему в пижаме, а внизу наверняка уже сидит Поттер. Но вернуться наверх и оказаться лицом к лицу с Тонкс выше моих сил. Подумав, что одним унижением больше, одним меньше – роли не играет, я решаю махнуть на все рукой и продолжаю спускаться.

Поттер и в самом деле на кухне: он сидит за накрытым на троих столом и читает (читает!!!) учебник по трансфигурации. Пахнет кофе и омлетом с зеленью. Я начинаю искренне сомневаться: буквально за несколько дней Поттер показал себя с настолько неожиданной стороны... или даже сторон... что, возможно, мне следует признать, что я не совсем прав на его счет. Если это, конечно, не представление специально для меня... но в таком случае мальчишка вряд ли долго продержится.

– Доброе утро, – говорю я, чтобы – на всякий случай – не провоцировать наше ходячее несчастье.

Поттер отрывается от книги, поднимает на меня глаза и разевает рот, словно деревенский дурачок при виде блестящего новенького кната. Хм, может быть, я и зря сомневаюсь... Видимо, заметив мое выражение лица, он поспешно захлопывает рот и, отбросив упавшую на нос прядь волос, говорит:

– Доброе утро. Как там То... как там мама? – произнося это слово, он еле заметно вздрагивает, и я даже испытываю к нему некоторое сочувствие.

– Скоро придет, я полагаю, – отвечаю я, садясь за стол.

Мальчишка нервно переводит взгляд с меня на учебник и обратно. Вероятно, пытается решить, должен ли он со мной вести светскую беседу или это необязательно. Наконец он находит компромисс: со вздохом откладывает книгу в сторону, заложив страницу салфеткой, подпирает рукой подбородок и молча смотрит куда-то сквозь меня. Я раздумываю, не спросить ли его о чем-нибудь неважном, но тут из коридора доносятся шаги, и в кухню входит Тонкс. Она в _красных_ джинсах и _оранжевой_ футболке. Иногда мне кажется, что у нее проблемы с цветовосприятием.

– Доброе утро, – здоровается она, проводя рукой по встрепанным волосам и глядя куда-то в пространство.

– Привет, – говорит ей Поттер, встает и извлекает из духовки омлет.

– Доброе утро, – отвечаю я, разливая кофе.

Весь завтрак мы с Тонкс избегаем смотреть друг на друга. Поттер явно в недоумении, но слава Мерлину, не задает идиотских вопросов и не лезет не в свое дело. Может быть, он все-таки начинает взрослеть? Наконец-то. Лучше поздно, чем никогда.

– Я пойду прогуляюсь? – Поттер ставит тарелку в раковину и вопросительно смотрит на меня.

– Иди. Обед в три. Опоздаешь – разогревать будешь сам.

Этот балбес смотрит на меня совершенно квадратными глазами, и у меня уходит почти полминуты, чтобы понять почему. Надо бы выпить еще кофе, в самом деле...

– Что бы ты там ни думал, По... Джеймс, уверяю тебя, готовить я умею, – криво усмехаюсь я, сопровождая усмешку классическим взглядом Монстра Подземельного. Мальчишка слегка вздрагивает – это хорошо. Нельзя давать ему слишком распускаться. – Надеюсь, ты в состоянии не заблудиться? И учти, если мне придется тебя разыскивать, ты об этом сильно пожалеешь.

Поттер кивает и молча выходит из кухни, оставляя меня наедине с Тонкс.

х х х

Из дневника Гарри Поттера (30 июня, 16:00)

Дела идут все веселее и веселее. Во-первых, я познакомился с соседями. Во-вторых, Снейп действительно умеет готовить... Впрочем, начну с начала.

Утром, не забыв взять с собой деньги и плеер, я пошел бродить по улицам. Довольно скоро я понял, что городишко не очень отличается от Литтл-Уиннинга: три десятка улиц, городская площадь, пара баров, парк, кинотеатр и ратуша, вот и все.

В парке меня остановила компания местных парней. На мое счастье, их лидер не имел ничего общего с Дадли – высокий сероглазый блондин, чем-то напоминающий Малфоя, но без типичного малфойского выражения на физиономии.

– Эй, ты, часом, не из наших новых соседей? – обратился он ко мне. – Буковая, 13?

– Угадал, – я без малейшего колебания протянул ему руку: – Джейми Смит.

– Пит Хадсон, – он крепко пожал мою ладонь. – Надолго к нам?

– Не знаю, – я пожал плечами. – На лето точно.

– Закурить есть? – вмешался темноволосый крепыш в черной джинсовой куртке с какими-то криво намалеванными шариковой ручкой каббалистическими знаками. Я хмыкнул про себя: Гермиона бы тут же принялась объяснять, что и где не так нарисовано.

– Извини, не курю, – отозвался я. Лица крепыша и стоявшего рядом шатена скривились, и я торопливо пояснил: – У меня папаша курево чует за милю. И поверь, если он всерьез разозлится, мне хана.

– Сочувствую, – кивнул Хадсон. – Он у тебя кто?

– Химик.

– Круто.

В следующие полчаса я перезнакомился со всеми: темноволосого крепыша звали Майк Стоун, шатена с голубыми глазами – Джерри Стилхарт, шумного зеленоглазого рыжика лет четырнадцати – Генри Доусон. Были еще два брата – Гарри и Стен Робертсоны. Мы поболтали немного, поели мороженого, и тут я спохватился и посмотрел на часы.

– Черт, парни, четверть третьего. Я домой, – объявил я.

– Обещал папочке? – мерзким голосом поинтересовался Майк. Он мне здорово не нравился, но по сравнению с Малфоем или тем же Дадли – сущий ребенок.

– Ты знаешь, – хмыкнул я, – около того. Беда в том, что папаша обещал свернуть шею тому, с кем меня застанет, если я не приду вовремя. Хочешь проверить?

Пит и другие парни заржали, и инцидент был исчерпан.

– Я зайду вечером? – сказал Хадсон.

– Валяй. Всем чао, – легкомысленно отозвался я и отправился домой.

Я шел, слушая квиновскую «A Night In The Opera» и не слишком обращая внимание на окружающих, но дома за четыре до нашего коттеджа мои размышления прервала живая торпеда: в меня врезалось что-то мелкое, и я мощно шлепнулся на задницу. Приземлившаяся сверху торпеда пискнула. Убедившись, что не пострадало ничего, кроме моей гордости, я осмотрел уронившее меня существо. Это оказалась светловолосая девочка лет шести с ясными серыми глазами.

– Привет, – сказала она как ни в чем не бывало и слезла с меня.

– Привет, – ответил я, поднялся, выключил плеер и отряхнулся. – Тебе никто не говорил, что нехорошо ронять незнакомых дядей?

– Не-а, – сказала девочка, с любопытством меня разглядывая. – Тебе не больно?

– Не очень, – честно сказал я. – Тебя как зовут?

– Люси, – отозвалось сероглазое чудо. – А тебя?

– Джейми, – хрипло сказал я. Я чуть было не ответил «Гарри» и спохватился в последнюю минуту. Потом мне пришло в голову, что маленькие девочки не должны носиться по улицам в одиночестве. – А где твоя мама?

– Злится, – хитро прищурившись, ответила Люси. – Я тайком съела последнюю банку вишневого варенья. Она хотела, чтобы я в наказание помогла ей на кухне, но я сбежала.

– Знаешь что, – я присел на корточки и взял девчонку за руки, чувствуя себя полным идиотом, – твоя мама наверняка беспокоится. Давай-ка мы...

– Люси Хелена Хадсон! – раздалось у нас над головой. – Ты опять пристаешь к посторонним людям?!

Я поднял голову. Над нами стояла чуть расплывшаяся блондинка лет сорока пяти – очевидно, мать девочки. Еще секунду спустя до меня дошло, где именно я слышал фамилию Хадсон и что Люси, скорее всего, сестра Пита, а эта женщина – их мать.

– Здравствуйте, миссис Хадсон, – я поднялся и вежливо поздоровался, улыбаясь (интересно, как это выглядело на моей новой физиономии а-ля Снейп?). – Меня зовут Джейми Смит, и мы теперь, похоже, ваши соседи. Я уже познакомился с Питом, а теперь и с Люси.

Лицо женщины расплылось в улыбке.

– Очень приятно, а меня зовут Джейн, – сказала она и взяла дочку за руку. – Хорошо, что вы отловили эту хулиганку. Я ужасно боюсь, что она попадет под машину или что-нибудь в этом роде.

– Мам, я не такая глупая, – надулась Люси и попыталась вырваться, но мать держала ее крепко. Я взял девочку за вторую руку, и мы втроем пошли к дому. Действительно, оказалось, что Хадсоны живут в доме справа от нас. Миссис Хадсон по дороге рассказала мне, что она школьная учительница, что ее муж Ник работает в мэрии, что Пит ужасный неуч и что в доме слева от нашего живет семья Принсов, у которых чудная шестнадцатилетняя дочка Кэти. Люси то и дело висла у нас на руках, скакала на одной ножке и вообще была страшно довольна жизнью.

Когда мы пришли, я, к своему ужасу, увидел, что у ворот нашего коттеджа стоит Снейп: скрестив руки на груди, он хмуро оглядывал улицу. Заметив нас, он вышел нам навстречу.

– Привет, пап, – торопливо сказал я, – это наша соседка, миссис Джейн Хадсон. Миссис Хадсон, это мой папа, Себастьян Смит.

– А я Люси, – встряла Люси, продолжая цепляться за меня.

– Зовите меня Джейн, – сказала миссис Хадсон и подала руку Снейпу.

– Очень рад, – скованно сказал тот, наклонился и поцеловал протянутую руку. Джейн снова разулыбалась.

– А я Джейми уронила, – вдруг ни с того ни с сего призналась Люси. Я покраснел, а Снейп и Джейн посмотрели на нее.

– Что это значит, Люси? – строго спросила Джейн.

Девочка молчала и упорно разглядывала свои сандалии.

– Да ничего страшного, – поспешно сказал я. – Я просто поскользнулся.

– Ну, мисси, похоже, нам надо серьезно поговорить, – нахмурившись, объявила миссис Хадсон и снова взяла дочку за руку. – Вы извините, никакого с ней сладу, особенно когда Пита нет. Пит – это мой старший, только он с ней и справляется.

Она распрощалась и поволокла упирающуюся Люси в дом.

– Надеюсь, _тебя_ за руку тащить нет необходимости, – язвительно сказал Снейп и направился к дому.

– Это зависит от того, чем ты собираешься меня кормить, пап, – не удержался я.

Снейп резко обернулся и пристально посмотрел мне в глаза. У него было такое выражение лица, будто он только что лицезрел непредсказуемую реакцию хорошо знакомого ингредиента.

– А вот это зависит от того, как ты будешь себя вести, _сынок,_ – злорадно усмехнулся он.

– Извини, – пробормотал я. Не то чтобы я всерьез боялся, но кто знает, шутит этот садист или нет. Дурсли начисто отбили у меня охоту ввязываться в неприятности подобного рода.

Снейп изумленно приподнял бровь, но больше ничего не сказал и пошел в дом. Я молча поплелся за ним.

Впрочем, как только мы вошли, настроение у меня сразу исправилось: из кухни потрясающе пахло куриным рулетом и яблочным пудингом с ванилью. Видимо, мой восторг отразился у меня на физиономии, потому что Снейп самодовольно усмехнулся и снисходительно подтолкнул меня в сторону кухни. Я почувствовал, что краснею.

– Ну, как прогулка? – спросила Тонкс, раскачиваясь на стуле. Снейп неодобрительно покосился на нее, она ойкнула и опрокинулась на спину вместе со стулом. Снейп театрально возвел глаза к потолку.

– Ничего, спасибо, – ответил я.

И мы сели обедать.

х х х

Интерлюдия 5: Тонкс (30 июня, 9:40)

Просыпаюсь я от того, что на мне что-то лежит. Я едва успеваю призадуматься, что бы это могло быть, как оно начинает шевелиться. Я открываю глаза – с некоторым трудом – и вижу, что, во-первых, Северус воспользовался мной в качестве подушки, а во-вторых, в глазах у него такой ужас, как будто я не человек, а по меньшей мере сколопендра. Потом он вдруг вскакивает и скрывается за дверью.

Я потягиваюсь как следует и вздыхаю. Нет, я, конечно, теперь сама на себя не похожа, но ведь не настолько же я страшная!

Так как следует и не проснувшись, я добираюсь до ванной и, только уже умывшись, понимаю, что Северус так и сбежал в пижаме, а внизу наверняка уже сидит Гарри. У меня не получается перестать хихикать все время, пока я одеваюсь.

Во всем доме благоухает свежесваренным кофе, и мне сразу начинает хотеться есть.

Когда я спускаюсь вниз, мои мужчины молча сидят за столом, видимо, не в силах придумать тему для разговора.

– Доброе утро! – говорю я, старательно не глядя на Северуса.

– Привет, – отвечает Гарри и достает из духовки восхитительно пахнущий омлет.

– Доброе утро, – сдержанно говорит Северус, тоже избегая моего взгляда. Весь завтрак мы смотрим куда угодно, только не друг на друга. Гарри, чувствуя неловкость, тоже молчит. Наконец Гарри уходит, и мы остаемся одни. Я мучительно пытаюсь придумать, что сказать, и спрашиваю неуверенно:

– Тебе помочь с обедом?

– Благодарю покорно, – фыркает Северус. – Можешь помыть посуду, если хочешь. Кажется, с мытьем котлов на взысканиях ты управлялась без проблем.

– Они были металлические, Сев, – смеюсь я, надеваю зеленый в желтых яблоках передник (надо же, какой Альбус запасливый!) и включаю воду. – Знаешь, почему у меня на работе железная кофейная кружка?

– Догадываюсь, – усмехается он. – Как, скажи на милость, ты вообще умудрилась сдать ТРИТОН по зельям?

– Хотела стать аврором, – я пожимаю плечами. – Как и Гарри, кстати.

– Ну, он его еще не сдал, – зловредно ухмыляется Северус. – Хотя я искренне не понимаю, что он нашел в этой работе.

Я обиженно фыркаю.

– Да ему просто папашина слава покою не дает, – скривившись, продолжает он. – Вечно надо прыгнуть выше головы. Ему что, мало имеющейся ответственности?

Я вынуждена признать, что в чем-то он прав.

– А что, по-твоему, ему подходит? – спрашиваю я.

– Исследователь из него точно не получится, – хмыкает Северус, но как-то не едко. – А вот учитель вышел бы неплохой.

Видимо, мое изумление отражается у меня на физиономии, потому что Сев горестно вздыхает.

– Послушай, я, конечно, не слишком люблю мальчишку, но это не значит, что я ничего не замечаю. Только полный идиот мог бы не обратить внимания, что высшие оценки за СОВу по ЗОТИ получили в основном те, кого учил Поттер.

Я домываю тарелки и убираю их в шкаф, гордо отметив про себя, что ни одной не разбила. Это хорошо.

– Тебе налить еще кофе?

Я оборачиваюсь, и тут только до меня доходит весь комизм ситуации: я в фартуке стою на маггловской кухне, а напротив за столом сидит в шелковой ПИЖАМЕ, заложив ногу за ногу, самый грозный профессор Хогвартса и небрежным тоном предлагает мне кофе. Причем совершенно очевидно, что он давно забыл, во что одет. Я начинаю неудержимо хихикать. Сначала он смотрит на меня с недоумением, отчего меня разбирает еще больше.

– Ты не можешь сделать мне одолжение и поделиться причинами этого неожиданного веселья? – несколько кисло говорит он, и я уже совершенно неприлично хрюкаю и сползаю на пол.

– Ты... – с трудом выдавливаю я, – одеться... не хочешь?

Черт! Ну зачем я это сказала... У него на щеках проступают пунцовые пятна, он резко поднимается, одним глотком допивает кофе, ставит чашку на стол – она звякает о блюдечко – и молча уходит наверх.

Я сижу в кухне на полу и думаю о том, как классно Сев выглядит в пижаме... и вообще просто в брюках и без мантии... нет, стоп. Ни о чем таком я не думаю. Я просто сижу на полу в кухне, прижав колени к груди и уткнувшись в них лбом.

Не знаю, сколько проходит времени, когда я чувствую рядом со мной чье-то присутствие. Я поднимаю взгляд: Сев, одетый в черные брюки и белую рубашку с глухим воротничком-стойкой, стоит, прислонившись к кухонному столу и скрестив руки на груди. Видимо, заметив мои несчастные глаза, он слегка усмехается и протягивает мне руку. Я послушно поднимаюсь с пола. Он, как ни в чем не бывало, досыпает кофе в мельницу и говорит:

– Ты так и не ответила, хочешь ли ты еще кофе?

– Хочу.

Помолчав, я осторожно спрашиваю:

– Ты не обижаешься?

– Нет, – сухой смешок, – у меня просто стойкое ощущение, будто меня понизили в должности. И из преподавателя бестолковой, но все же престижной школы, – он ставит передо мной чашку и снова усмехается, – я превратился в воспитателя детского сада.

А кофе он все-таки варит лучше, чем Гарри.

х х х

Из дневника Гарри Поттера (4 июля, 11:30)

Три дня ничего не писал, потому что ничего особенно интересного не происходило.

Как ни странно это звучит, со Снейпом вполне можно жить. Он, конечно, постоянно язвит, но в целом мы с ним стараемся не пересекаться. Интересно, сколько это продержится?

Они с Тонкс ведут себя странно: по утрам почти не разговаривают и даже друг на друга не смотрят. Но после завтрака они вместе пьют кофе, и тогда все налаживается – до следующего утра. Не в первый раз думаю, что меня окружают одни ненормальные, хотя я уже привык.

Наши соседи Хадсоны – потрясающая семейка, они чем-то напоминают Уизли, только их не так много, конечно. Люси до ужаса милый ребенок и может выклянчить у кого угодно что угодно. Вчера, например, мы со Снейпом, возвращаясь из магазина, встретили ее с Питом на бульваре, и, пока Пит пересказывал мне какой-то анекдот, Люси умудрилась раскрутить Снейпа на мороженое – это перед обедом-то! Единственный, кто с ней справляется, хоть и не без труда, – это Пит. Видимо, хлопанье ресницами и умильные взгляды на старших братьев не действуют. Надо будет уточнить у Джинни.

Пит играет на гитаре и мечтает стать рок-музыкантом – втайне от родителей, разумеется. За ним увиваются все девчонки города, но он встречается с дочкой бакалейщика, а на остальных плевать хотел. Кстати, та самая «чудная» Кэти Принс – во-первых, подружка Майка, а во-вторых, невозможная болтушка.

Все, сажусь дописывать эссе по трансфигурации, потому что вечером Пит обещал принести какой-то смешной фильм посмотреть. Надеюсь, Снейп нас не убьет.

х х х

Интерлюдия 6: Северус (4 июля, 15:20)

Глупый мальчишка опять что-то затеял. Любопытно, он считает, что я настолько невнимателен, или просто не подозревает, насколько его легко читать? Я же вижу, как он ерзает и косится на меня, когда думает, что я на него не смотрю.

– Ну, что тебе? – спрашиваю я со вздохом. Он удивленно глядит на меня, зачем-то ежится и молчит. Смерти он моей хочет, не иначе. – Прекрати испытывать мое терпение и говори, чего тебе надо.

– Э-э-э...

– Уже лучше. А подробнее?

– Питсобиралсяпринестикинохотитепосмотреть? – быстро говорит он и опускает взгляд в тарелку. Тонкс хихикает.

– Я смотрю, дар речи к тебе вернулся. Браво. А теперь, пожалуйста, с гриффиндорского на человеческий.

Одарив меня гневным взглядом, Поттер глубоко вдыхает и сжимает левую руку в кулак – он думает, я за тарелкой не вижу. Ха!

– Пит обещал принести... кино, – медленно говорит он. – Мы собирались посмотреть его в гостиной. Хотите присоединиться?

– С удовольствием, – с энтузиазмом отвечает Тонкс. – Что за кино?

– Не знаю, он говорил, что-то смешное, – Поттер осторожно оборачивается ко мне: – А... ты?

Я имею весьма смутное представление, о чем они говорят, но будь я проклят, если добровольно соглашусь участвовать в маггловских развлечениях.

– Благодарю, как-нибудь обойдусь. Когда появится этот твой приятель?

– В восемь. После ужина. Это ничего?

Мерлин, ну когда этот сопляк перестанет на меня смотреть так, как будто я вот-вот откушу ему голову? Знал бы он, как это раздражает!

– Это замечательно, – кисло отвечаю я. – Я наконец-то смогу отдохнуть от вашего сомнительного общества и почитать спокойно. Джеймс, надеюсь, ты помнишь, что сегодня твоя очередь готовить ужин, – не дожидаясь подтверждения, я встаю и поднимаюсь в нашу с Тонкс спальню. У меня снова болит рука.

х х х

Из дневника Гарри Поттера (4 июля, 16:30)

Судя по тому, как Снейп бубнил сегодня за обедом, у него опять болит рука. Как меня достало, что все считают меня идиотом! Они, кажется, искренне думают, что если мне ничего не говорить, я буду меньше волноваться. А то я не догадываюсь, что Волдеморт не слишком доволен ситуацией... и не замечаю, как Снейп машинально потирает предплечье и морщится. Хорошо еще, что моих познаний в окклюменции достаточно, чтобы у _меня_ по этому поводу не болела _голова_. Тут, конечно, спасибо Снейпу: если бы не его уроки, я бы давно спятил, наверное. Интересно, наберусь я когда-нибудь смелости поблагодарить его? И что он за это со мной сделает?

х х х

Интерлюдия 7: Северус (4 июля, 20:25)

Снизу опять доносится дружный взрыв хохота.

Я в раздражении захлопываю маггловский детективный роман, который безуспешно пытаюсь читать последние четверть часа, и встаю. Гадес бы побрал Альбуса, который не только забил дом исключительно легкой маггловской литературой, но и приволок сюда этот кино... агрегат.

Внизу опять смеются, и искушение пойти и взглянуть, над чем именно, становится почти невыносимым. В крайнем случае, я ведь всегда смогу придумать какую-нибудь гадость насчет того, как они мне мешают.

Рука ноет, я рассеянно потираю метку, выхожу из комнаты и тихо спускаюсь вниз. Там темно, только из приоткрытой двери гостиной падает слабый свет. Я тихо подхожу ближе и останавливаюсь в дверном проеме. Тонкс сидит с ногами на диване, поджав их на турецкий манер, а мальчишки разлеглись на животах на ковре и жуют какую-то непонятную гадость, на вид вроде белых комочков. Бр-р... Все трое с интересом уставились на светящийся ящик – кажется, это называется телевизор. Я смутно припоминаю, что «кино» – это нечто вроде записанного спектакля, и пытаюсь разглядеть, что там происходит.

Как ни странно, я быстро разбираюсь в сюжете: это нелепая комедия о маггле (или сквибе?), который притворяется магом и пытается втереться в доверие к своим чистокровным родственникам, явно помешанным на темной магии. Зрелище, несмотря на очевидную глупость сюжета, действительно довольно забавное, и я уже минут через пять обнаруживаю, что кусаю губы, чтобы не рассмеяться в голос. Возможно, я все-таки издаю какой-то звук, потому что Тонкс вдруг оборачивается, как ни в чем не бывало подмигивает и машет рукой. Я мысленно говорю себе, что нет никакого смысла уходить, раз меня уже обнаружили, и сажусь на диван рядом с ней. Услышав мои шаги, Поттер оборачивается, и глаза у него становятся круглые, как блюдечки, – это видно даже в темноте. Но мгновение спустя он нахально ухмыляется и тоже подмигивает мне, прежде чем повернуться к экрану. Вот паршивец! Перед началом учебного года придется пригрозить ему чем-нибудь совершенно ужасным, иначе он совершенно испортит мне репутацию.

Но пока что я просто тихо фыркаю и продолжаю следить за злоключениями лысого идиота со звучным именем Фестер.

х х х

Из дневника Гарри Поттера (4 июля, 23:30)

Обалдеть!

Я не думал, что когда-нибудь увижу такое: Снейп, не сводящий зачарованного взгляда с экрана телевизора. Малфой бы умер от инфаркта при виде этого зрелища. Хотя Рон, наверное, тоже.

Более того, он по-настоящему смеялся – почти не сдерживаясь, особенно в конце. И потом, когда Пит обещал на днях принести вторую часть, Снейп уж очень старательно делал вид, что ему не интересно. Я не сомневаюсь, что потом он будет грозить мне всеми мыслимыми карами, опасаясь, что я кому-нибудь проболтаюсь. Как будто мне кто-то поверит!

Все, я ложусь спать, пока он не пришел отрывать мне голову прямо сейчас.

х х х

Интерлюдия 8: Тонкс (5 июля, 2:10)

Почему-то сегодня мне не спится: ворочаюсь и то и дело просыпаюсь. Я лежу в темноте, из открытого окна доносится запах цветущей липы, и я невольно думаю, что такого замечательного лета у меня давно не было. Если бы еще Сев во сне не храпел... Я с трудом сдерживаю желание подергать его за нос: замужние подружки говорят, это помогает.

Он был сегодня такой смешной, с этим телевизором... Я скорее откушу себе язык, чем расскажу ему, что он был похож на пятилетнего ребенка, которому впервые в жизни купили мороженое. Черт, и кто знал, что он такой милый, когда улыбается? И когда хмурится, тоже...

Так, Тонкс, стоп, это запретный ход мыслей. И главное, бесполезный... Кому ты нужна, неуклюжая аврорша-недотепа, с чересчур независимым характером и полным отсутствием вкуса? Стоп-стоп-стоп... Хватит, спать пора.

Только – вот беда! – не спится, и липа чересчур сладко пахнет, и собака где-то у соседей надрывается – Мерлин знает, отчего.

Я лежу на спине и разглядываю трещинки на потолке, но они не складываются ни во что осмысленное и расплываются. Посчитать, что ли, гиппогрифов, как мама учила? Один гиппогриф, два гиппогрифа, три гиппогрифа... Четвертый поворачивается к изгороди задом, ложится и презрительно смотрит на меня. Вот вредные твари!

Рядом со мной Северус вдруг громко вздыхает, поворачивается на бок, и не успеваю я глазом моргнуть, как он кладет голову мне на плечо, а потом обхватывает рукой за талию – здрасьте, пожалуйста, это что-то новенькое. И что мне теперь делать? Не будить же его, он и так умотался. Я знаю, что метка у него опять ныла... Рука у него тяжелая, но мне отчего-то уютно, и внезапно, как будто по волшебству, веки у меня начинают слипаться, слипаться, слипаться...

--------------------------------  
Примечание автора: речь, разумеется, идет о бессмертном фильме «Семейка Аддамс». Фестер – дословно «нагноение», «гноиться» (англ.).

х х х х х х х

**Глава 3. Неделя вторая**

х х х

Из дневника Гарри Поттера (7 июля, 11:15)

Снейп и Тонкс продолжают странно вести себя по утрам. Я не знаю, что там между ними происходит, но меня это начинает потихоньку задалбывать. Например, позавчера Снейп, не сводя глаз со своей яичницы, буркнул: «Джеймс, попроси маму передать соль». И это притом, что он сидел между мной и Тонкс! Тонкс сделала вид, что не слышала. Я пожал плечами, но попросил. А Тонкс взяла солонку и сунула ее _мне_ в руки – за спиной у Снейпа. Совсем сдурели, честное слово. И ведь я же точно знаю, что они сейчас сидят на кухне и пьют кофе. И нормально разговаривают. Но исключительно после завтрака... Это не дом, а спецотделение Сент-Мунго.

Кстати, вчера вечером Пит приносил вторую часть про Аддамсов. Только мы устроились в гостиной, как Снейп спустился со второго этажа и сел на диван, как ни в чем не бывало. Попкорн мы на этот раз не ели, зато Тонкс приготовила на удивление съедобные бутерброды, и Снейп даже соизволил их попробовать. На кока-колу он, правда, не польстился, но ничего не сказал, только хмыкнул скептически. Не сомневаюсь: если бы не Пит, он бы обязательно высказался насчет ядовитых зелий для мытья котлов или еще чего-нибудь подобного. А фильм ему явно понравился. Он с самого начала, почти не скрываясь, посмеивался, а когда дело дошло до Дня Благодарения, захохотал в голос. У него было такое радостное лицо, что можно было спорить: он представил, что всех учеников Хогвартса (во всяком случае, гриффиндорцев) постигла та же скорбная участь. Ей-богу, не вру, он был счастлив как младенец.

Кстати, о зельях. Я вот-вот закончу эссе по трансфигурации, остались только схемы и приложение. Надо будет потом взяться за зелья, это самое мерзкое.

х х х

Интерлюдия 9: Северус (7 июля, 21:30)

Иногда я особенно не люблю Поттера. В частности, когда он пропадает неизвестно куда, никого не предупредив. И почему-то разыскивать несносного мальчишку и расхлебывать все последствия его очередной выходки приходится именно мне. Полагаю, впрочем, что за эту его раздражающую самостоятельность следует благодарить его милых родственничков, во-первых, и Альбуса – во-вторых.

Вот и сейчас он вышел после ужина «на минуточку», и его нет уже полтора часа. Я, конечно, знаю, что, скорее всего, он просто опять мешает жить соседям, но это не повод, чтобы трепать нервы мне. Мерлин всемогущий, как же хорошо, что у меня нет своих детей. Я бы с ума сошел, наверное. Хотя, если подумать, неизвестно, что хуже: смею надеяться, _мои_ дети были бы рассудительнее Поттера.

Тонкс, кстати, отчего-то совершенно не беспокоится. Она сидит в кресле, положив босые ноги на журнальный столик, и читает какой-то маггловский журнал, судя по картинкам, женский. И думать не хочу, что там.

Я вздыхаю и отправляюсь разыскивать нашего подопечного. Если он не у Хадсонов, убью на месте.

х х х

Интерлюдия 10: Тонкс (7 июля, 22:20)

Дочитав статью, я со вздохом откладываю журнал в сторону и вдруг понимаю, что в доме абсолютная тишина, только часы на стенке тикают. Похоже, мои мужчины меня оставили одну. От соседей доносятся приглушенные голоса и, кажется, звуки гитары. Пойти, что ли, в сад, посмотреть?

Я выхожу на крыльцо и сразу вижу Сева: он стоит, скрестив руки на груди, с нашей стороны живой изгороди, прислонясь к стволу растущей между нашими дворами груши, и явно смотрит на что-то у Хадсонов. Он уже выучил негласное правило: пока ты у себя в саду, ты вроде бы как дома, и разговоры через забор всегда короткие и деловые, словно по телефону. Однако стоит тебе хоть на минуту зайти к соседям – и ты уже считаешься гостем, и тебя волокут пить чай, и вечером тебе не вырваться по меньшей мере часа два, а в выходные и того дольше. Однако никто не мешает просто стоять и смотреть: здесь живут совершенно открыто, а те, кто не любит чужих глаз, ставят высокие заборы и служат предметом самых невероятных сплетен.

Я подхожу ближе и тоже заглядываю через изгородь. Ник Хадсон, расположившись в шезлонге, курит трубку: удивительно, что хоть где-то магглы еще не перешли на сигареты, консервы и ароматизированную воду в жестяных банках. Джейн медленно покачивается на больших садовых качелях, а Люси сладко посапывает у нее на коленях. Гарри сидит прямо на траве, поджав под себя ноги, а Пит – на перевернутом ящике от чего-то непонятного, он играет на гитаре и поет: я узнаю песню еще издалека, но сомневаюсь, что ее знают Сев или Гарри.

_The long and winding road  
That leads to your door  
Will never disappear,  
I've seen that road before,  
It always leads me here,  
Leads me to your door.  
_

Я украдкой заглядываю Севу в лицо: у него странное, нечитаемое выражение, и я даже не уверена, видит ли он меня. Я, почти не задумываясь, прислоняюсь к нему: он на мгновение цепенеет, но потом осторожно обнимает рукой за плечи.

_Many times I've been alone  
And many times I've cried  
Anyway you'll never know  
The many ways I've tried.  
_

Сев еле слышно вздыхает, и я знаю, что он думает совсем не о том, что имели в виду Маккартни и Леннон. Почему-то я тоже.

_But still they lead me back  
To the long and winding road  
You left me standing here  
A long, long time ago  
Don't leave me waiting here,  
Lead me to you door...  
_

Пит умолкает, в воздухе повисает последний аккорд, и на смену ему приходит тишина, только чуть поскрипывают тяжелые цепи, на которых висят качели. Минут пять никто из нас не произносит ни слова.

– Джеймс, – наконец негромко говорит Северус, и Гарри вздрагивает: похоже, он и не видел, что мы здесь. – Уже поздно.

– Извини, пап, – Гарри неловко встает, потирая затекшую ногу, потом торопливо и тихо, чтобы не разбудить Люси, прощается с Хадсонами и быстрым шагом идет к калитке. Через две минуты он уже рядом с нами.

– Спокойной ночи, – говорит нам Ник, уводя свое семейство спать.

– Спокойной ночи, – отзывается Сев и идет к дому. Гарри плетется следом и явно ждет нагоняя.

– Будь так добр, – уже в прихожей Северус обращается к нему, и мальчик снова вздрагивает, – в другой раз предупреждай заранее, когда уходишь. Даже к соседям.

– Извини, пожалуйста, – отвечает Гарри, не поднимая глаз: идеальный провинившийся ребенок, да и только. Я, не удержавшись, хихикаю.

– Пожалуйста, – неожиданно отвечает Сев, которого, очевидно, тоже позабавило это невиданное зрелище: тихий виноватый Гарри Поттер. – Спокойной ночи, – он кивает Гарри и начинает подниматься по лестнице, и тут только я понимаю, что он по-прежнему обнимает меня за плечи.

-------------------------  
Прошу прощения у всех, не смотревших это чудесное кино, но я не могла удержаться. В «Семейных ценностях Аддамсов» в этой семейке появляется третий ребенок и двоих старших (мальчик и девочка примерно 11 и 13 лет) отправляют в летний лагерь. Педагоги устраивают невозможно слащавое представление про первых колонистов и День Благодарения. Там есть сцена, где на городок нападают индейцы и потом собираются сжечь пленных колонистов живьем. Надо ли говорить, что младшие Аддамсы, игравшие индейцев, добавили этой сцене много-много реализма... Никто не умер, но скандал вышел знатный ;-)

_The long and winding road_... (c) The Beatles, Let it Be, "The Long And Winding Road", 1970. Мой перевод приведенных фрагментов:

_Дороги длинной нить  
Ведет к твоим дверям  
Все вьется, все юлит,  
Петляя тут и там,  
Но приведет меня  
Туда – к твоим дверям._

_Я столько лет был одинок,  
А слез пролил в пути...  
Ах, сколько горестных дорог  
Мне довелось пройти!_

_Но все они вели сюда,  
Смыкаясь в этот путь,  
Где я остался навсегда,  
Оставленный тобой,  
Не покидай меня, молю,  
Возьми меня с собой...  
_

х х х

Из дневника Гарри Поттера (9 июля, 23:10)

Второй день стоит жуткая жара. По радио сказали, что сегодня было двадцать девять в тени, а на завтра обещали еще больше. Снейп во всем своем черном к вечеру чуть на стенку не влез и ходил злой как ... как Снейп, в общем-то.

Тонкс порхала по дому в шортах и короткой майке, чем выводила его из себя еще больше. Я на всякий случай стараюсь не попадаться ему на глаза.

Эссе по зельям застопорилось: у меня голова по такой погоде не соображает. Читал сегодня один и тот же параграф четыре раза и понял, что не запомнил ни одного слова. Кошмар просто какой-то.

х х х

Из дневника Гарри Поттера (10 июля, 22:10)

Я сегодня испытал самый настоящий шок. Сам не понимаю, как я до сих пор жив.

После обеда мы сидели с ребятами у Пита, и кто-то предложил стаскаться в магазин за мороженым. Я полез в карман и обнаружил, что забыл дома деньги. Сказав, что сейчас вернусь, я живенько перелез через забор (обходить каждый раз через калитку – такая морока!) и помчался к себе в комнату.

Влетаю я, значит, туда и обнаруживаю, что перед моим платяным шкафом стоит Снейп, держит на вытянутых руках мои джинсы и с весьма скептическим видом их разглядывает.

– Что это вы делаете с моими брюками, профессор? – ляпнул я, от ошеломления забыв напрочь про всю конспирацию.

Он вздрогнул от неожиданности и аж джинсы выронил.

– Что ты тут делаешь? – растерянно спросил он. На его щеках появились красные пятна.

– Я здесь живу, – буркнул я, не зная, что еще можно ответить на этот идиотский вопрос, и извлек из ящика стола несколько мятых купюр. – А вот что вы... ты тут делаешь? И зачем тебе мои брюки?

Он покраснел – честное слово, не вру. Я даже испугался. Вчера он с Тонкс обнимался, сегодня краснеет, а завтра что? Придет рассказывать мне сказку на ночь? Хороша сказка, наверное, была бы. Бьюсь об заклад, там было бы очень мало про котят и зайчиков и очень много про троллей и отрубленные головы.

– Я вынужден признать, – сдержанно сказал он, – что погода здесь действительно не вполне адекватна моему обычному гардеробу.

«Во дает!» – подумал я. Это же надо так выразиться.

– Можешь одолжить мои джинсы, если они тебе подойдут. И футболку какую-нибудь.

– Спасибо, однако боюсь, что я не могу позволить себе что бы то ни было с коротким рукавом, – сухо кивнул он.

Ах, да, я и забыл. Да, на такую татуировочку полгорода сбежится посмотреть.

– Ну тогда хоть шорты надень, – легкомысленно предложил я, очень стараясь не хихикать.

– Благодарю, я обойдусь джинсами, – он явно чувствовал себя очень неловко, и я решил его больше не мучить.

– Ладно, я побег, меня парни ждут.

Когда я вернулся к ужину, Снейп ходил по кухне в белой рубашке и моих джинсах и, казалось, помолодел на добрый десяток лет. Во всяком случае, графа Дракулу точно он напоминать перестал. Тонкс, не скрывая восхищения, на него пялилась.

– Ты клево выглядишь, – искренне сказал я.

Он смерил меня взглядом, явно пытаясь определить, не издеваюсь ли я над ним. Убедившись, что это не так, он ограничился тем, что заметил:

– Спасибо. Будь, однако, так любезен, воздержись от использования подобных вульгарных выражений – хотя бы в моем присутствии.

Тонкс фыркнула и возвела глаза к потолку, но я не обиделся. Снейп – это Снейп, что с него возьмешь.

х х х

Интерлюдия 11: Тонкс (10 июля, 16:50)

Сев, кажется, твердо решил свести меня с ума. После того вечера, когда мы слушали игру Пита на гитаре и стояли в саду в обнимку, Сев наконец-то перестал по утрам в панике выскакивать из спальни, хотя по-прежнему не обращает на меня внимания весь завтрак.

Стоило мне подумать, что все налаживается, как наступила эта дурацкая жара, и он два дня был совершенно невменяем. Еще бы – в этих жутких черных шерстяных брюках, жилете и пиджаке! Он, небось, думал, что в Англии везде такая же температура, как у него в подземельях! Бедный Гарри только что под стол от него не шарахался.

А сегодня днем я выхожу на кухню и застаю там Сева – в легких голубых джинсах, которые наш дорогой зельевар явно позаимствовал у Гарри. Да, допекла погода беднягу – в самом что ни на есть прямом смысле. Он, наклонившись, рылся в холодильнике в поисках – как потом оказалось – банки пива и выглядел при этом... В общем, если я доживу до конца лета в таких условиях, то осенью я непременно удушу Альбуса. Исключительно ради профилактики.

х х х

Интерлюдия 12: Северус (10 июля, 16:35)

Мерлин всемилостивый и всемогущий!

Чем, чем я тебя прогневал? Мало того, что Поттер застал меня сегодня, когда я рылся в его шкафу (похоже, меня охватило временное безумие!), так теперь еще это.

Черт побери, я не знаю даже, злиться или чувствовать себя польщенным. Как-то я не привык, чтобы на меня плотоядно пялились молодые и – чего греха таить! – хорошенькие женщины. Черт-черт-черт... Одно радует: погода скорее располагает к холодному душу, чем нет.

Помоги мне Моргана, Артур и... да хоть Мордред – все равно кто. Иначе я за себя не ручаюсь.

х х х

Из дневника Гарри Поттера (12 июля, 20:35)

Жара продолжается. Вчера мы всей компанией купались в большом фонтане в городском саду, прямо в одежде. Кэти Принс, как оказалось, не носит под блузкой лифчика: когда она намокла, то выглядела совершенно неприлично. На нее откровенно пялились все парни, а ей хоть бы хны. По-моему, она нарочно это делает. Бедолага Майк от ревности и злости чуть не влез на украшающую фонтан статую Нептуна.

Потом примчался полицейский Брендон и выгнал нас из парка. Мы, оставляя за собой мокрые следы, с хохотом удирали через забор, а он долго орал вслед, что мы ироды, вандалы, оскверняем памятники национального достояния и что он все расскажет нашим родителям. Я слегка струхнул, представив, что сказал бы на это Снейп, но Пит меня успокоил и сообщил, что старик Брендон ни разу в жизни не пожаловался родителям ни на кого из детей городка, если только это не было что-то действительно серьезное. Какой хороший человек, не то что Аргус Филч.

А сегодня нам с Тонкс удалось загнать Снейпа в универсальный магазин и купить ему что-нибудь не черное: несколько пар джинсов, летних рубашек с длинным рукавом и даже одни шорты – хотя он долго ворчал, что вырос из коротких штанишек больше тридцати лет назад. Он сдался только после того, как Тонкс ему сказала, что в такую погоду в шортах ходит весь город и что у магглов так принято. Я ужасно рад, потому что наконец-то заполучил обратно свои штаны, во-первых, и потому, что он теперь перестанет на всех кидаться – во-вторых.

Эссе по зельям – это просто какой-то кошмар. Ужасно жаль, что я не могу написать Гермионе.

х х х х х х х

**Глава 4. Неделя третья**

х х х

Из дневника Гарри Поттера (15 июля, 13:10)

Я сдаюсь. Я уже пять раз перечитал главу учебника про трансформационные зелья и все равно не могу понять, почему Оборотное зелье не входит ни в одну из основных групп. А без этого никакого сравнительного анализа не получится.

Если бы я был нормальным ребенком, я бы нашел в родительской библиотеке нужный справочник или, на худой конец, заказал бы что-нибудь совиной почтой. А так я даже Гермионе написать не могу!

Решено: я иду к Снейпу. Ну не убьет же он меня, в самом-то деле? В худшем случае – обсмеет и выгонит взашей. Так или иначе, терять мне все равно особо нечего. Если он меня все-таки убьет – считайте, что я умер аврором.

х х х

Интерлюдия 13: Северус (15 июля, 13:25)

Чертова жара – приходится носить это маггловское безобразие. Почему-то в этих легкомысленных синих штанах неудержимо тянет положить ноги на стол. Какой-то необъяснимый психологический эффект. Зато, конечно, не так жарко.

Хорошо, что Альбус все-таки оставил здесь в библиотеке что-то, кроме детективных сериалов и сентиментальных глупостей вроде сестер Бронте. Я разыскал в углу полку вполне приличных маггловских поэтов – были там, например, томики Данте и Петрарки, причем в оригинале. Делать мне все равно нечего, так что я второй день продираюсь сквозь сонеты знаменитого итальянца, с трудом вспоминая полузабытый язык моей прабабки по материнской линии.

_Vero e che 'l dolce mansueto riso  
Pur acqueta gli ardenti miei desiri,  
Et mi sottragge al foco de' martiri,  
Mentr'io son a mirarvi intento et fiso.  
_

Краем глаза я замечаю маячащую у порога тень. Поттер. С какими-то бумажками в руках. Интересно, что ему надо?

Я продолжаю читать и делаю вид, что ничего не замечаю: если он от меня чего-то хочет, ему придется набраться мужества об этом попросить.

Проходит пять минут. Мальчишка по-прежнему топчется на том же месте. Я вздыхаю: похоже, у меня раньше кончится терпение, чем наш смелый гриффиндорец соберется с духом.

– Что тебе нужно? – спрашиваю я.

Ответа нет.

– Я не умею читать мысли – по крайней мере, на таком расстоянии и без зрительного контакта. Говори, зачем пришел, и уходи.

Он осторожно подходит ближе, и я вижу, что в руках у него спенсеровский учебник по зельеварению для седьмого курса. Удивительно бестолковая в некоторых вопросах вещь, но остальные, к сожалению, еще хуже. Если я переживу Волдеморта, непременно напишу что-нибудь человеческое.

– Вы не могли бы... – мямлит Поттер. – Ты не мог бы... помочь мне с эссе? – он виновато смотрит на меня.

Надо же. Я был уверен, что он не возьмется за домашние задания, по меньшей мере, до двадцатого августа – уж тем более за зелья.

– Я не имею права – да и не собираюсь – делать за тебя твою работу, – сухо замечаю я и вижу, как его рука машинально тянется к отсутствующим очкам – он всегда их теребит, когда нервничает. Я неторопливо продолжаю: – Я, однако, могу ответить на конкретные вопросы. Садись, не стой над душой.

Он поспешно и неловко опускается на диван рядом со мной, продолжая судорожно сжимать в руках учебник, да так, что аж костяшки побелели.

– Ну? – вопрошаю я.

Он глубоко вдыхает и собирается с духом.

– Я не понимаю, почему Оборотное зелье не входит ни в одну из основных групп трансформационных зелий. Из всего, что тут написано, следует, что оно должно входить во вторую, но тут сказано, что это исключение...

А. Да, ровно в этом пункте Спенсер многое не договаривает. Занятно, обычно мало кто обращает на это внимание.

– Так, давай-ка по порядку, – я откладываю Петрарку в сторону и откидываюсь назад, заложив руки за голову. – Назови мне характеристики основных групп трансформационных зелий.

– Э-э, – мямлит мальчишка, ерзая на месте, но встретив мой грозный (надеюсь) взгляд, торопливо начинает говорить: – Всего групп четыре: зелья первых трех превращают людей в людей, зелья четвертой – в животных. Первая группа – простейшие зелья, недалеко ушедшие от элементарных маскирующих чар, они меняют только внешность, да и то в ограниченных условиях. Зелья второй группы меняют не только внешность, но и другие простейшие физические навыки и характеристики – походку, например, или голос. Наконец, третья группа влияет и на магические характеристики объекта. Можно, скажем, временно сделать человека сквибом... В этой группе есть особая подгруппа иллюзорных зелий: они меняют не человека, а то, как его воспринимают окружающие. Я не очень понимаю, почему это не отдельный класс... – он вопросительно смотрит на меня. Честно говоря, я потрясен. Определенно, нормальная домашняя обстановка положительно влияет на умственные способности детей. Я даже не предполагал, что до такой степени.

– Более или менее верно, хотя насчет последней подгруппы ты правильно сомневаешься. В последние лет десять-пятнадцать ее принято считать отдельной, независимой группой. Что касается Оборотного зелья... продолжай, будь добр. Что ты знаешь о его свойствах и куда оно, с твоей точки зрения, должно попадать?

– Ну, оно совершенно точно не первой группы, потому что меняет не только внешность, но и голос, я проверя... – смешавшись, он опускает глаза и мучительно краснеет.

– Та-ак, – медленно говорю я, откровенно наслаждаясь его смущением. – Полагаю, что именно ты в курсе судьбы, постигшей шкурку бумсланга, пропавшую из моих личных запасов четыре года назад?

Он с несчастным видом кивает, но молчит.

– Право слово, мне крайне любопытно, кто именно умудрился взломать мои охранные чары? Ты? Для второкурсника это солидное достижение.

Он отрицательно мотает головой.

– Кто-то из старших? Близнецы Уизли? – мне действительно любопытно. Усмехнувшись, я добавляю: – Может, поделишься столь ценными сведениями? Обещаю не применять к гриффиндорскому герою-похитителю никаких санкций.

– Честно? – он наконец поднимает глаза.

– Уж извини, но давать страшную клятву в полночь на перекрестке Гекаты я не собираюсь, – он изумленно фыркает и немного расслабляется. – Тебе мало моего слова?

– Нет... сэр, – поспешно возражает он. – Это была Гермиона. И зелье тоже она варила.

Я так и знал. Плащ-невидимка – это, конечно, серьезное преимущество, но чтобы в двенадцать лет взломать мои чары и сварить Оборотное зелье, нужна голова на плечах. Правда, это не спасло девчонку от нескольких недель в полукошачьем виде. Правильно, идентификационные заклятья проходят только на третьем курсе – ей не пришло в голову проверить, чей волос они позаимствовали.

– Я так и думал. Кстати, можно поинтересоваться, зачем оно вообще вам понадобилось?

Он опять ерзает. Мерлин, что они такое натворили?

– Мы хотели знать, не Малфой ли наследник Слизерина, – тихо отвечает он.

– И?

– И пробрались в слизеринскую гостиную под видом Крэбба и Гойла, – он огорченно вздыхает. – В общем-то, почти что зря. Хотя с тех пор я знаю, где именно в Малфой-мэноре хранятся запрещенные артефакты.

Я не выдерживаю и начинаю хохотать. Я бы дорого дал, чтобы посмотреть, как Поттер и Уизли расспрашивают Малфоя под видом этих двух идиотов.

– Ладно, – говорю я, отсмеявшись, – вернемся к делу. Ты прав, Оборотное зелье меняет и походку, и голос, и даже почерк – вряд ли у тебя была возможность в этом убедиться, но _я_ проверял. По всем этим признакам оно действительно аналогично зельям второй группы. Однако есть вещи, о которых Спенсер не упоминает, хотя именно из-за них и считает его исключением. Кстати, ты не совсем точно определил третью группу: эти зелья позволяют изменить _проявления_ конкретных магических свойств объекта, но не меняют сами свойства. Скажем, если можно было бы сварить зелье, блокирующее твою способность говорить на серпентарго, самой способности ты бы не лишился, просто не мог бы ею пользоваться какое-то время.

– А можно сделать такое зелье? – с интересом спрашивает он.

– Понятия не имею, – я пожимаю плечами. – Если кто и пробовал, мне об этом ничего не известно. А что, тебе очень хочется?

– Не очень, – Поттер мотает головой, и длинная прядь совершенно непоттеровских волос падает ему на нос. Он раздраженно отбрасывает ее назад. Моим жестом. О Моргауза, покровительница зельеваров... – А вот наоборот было бы здорово.

– Наоборот? Чтобы сделать кого-то змееустом? Вряд ли это будет пользоваться особой популярностью. Разве что у слизеринцев.

– Ну и глупо, – фыркает Поттер. – Змеи очень приличные животные, не то что люди. И довольно занятные собеседники.

– А вот надо было слушаться Шляпу, – ехидно замечаю я, и мальчишка в изумлении таращит на меня глаза. Мерлин, до чего же он иногда наивен...

– Откуда вы знаете?

– От Альбуса, разумеется. Он каждый год после распределения долго допрашивает это ветхое недоразумение и докладывает педсовету о результатах. А ты как думал? Мы должны знать, кого учим.

Он хитро прищуривается:

– Могу представить, как вы были счастливы.

– Не можешь. На самом деле, я тогда испытывал довольно смешанные чувства. Но мы отвлеклись. Зелья третьей группы очень грубо делятся на две подгруппы: блокирующие способности и дающие их.

– И дающие варить сложнее: нужен источник свойства, для которого зелье, – подхватывает Поттер. – Поэтому временно сделать мага сквибом много проще, чем сквиба или маггла – магом.

– Именно. И, если уж на то пошло, змееустом тоже. Для этого понадобится кровь змееуста или что-то в этом роде. Волдеморт, как ты понимаешь, вряд ли согласится работать подопытным кроликом.

Поттер смотрит на меня очень странным взглядом. Когда я не реагирую, он осторожно замечает:

– Волдеморт – не единственный здравствующий сейчас змееуст.

Вот ведь проняло мальчишку! Нет чтобы на уроках так работать...

– Тебя так заинтересовала эта идея? А ведь я без труда могу поймать тебя на слове.

– Да пожалуйста, я не против, – с энтузиазмом отвечает он, снова тряхнув головой, чтобы отбросить мешающую прядь.

– Все равно прямо сейчас это совершенно не актуально. У меня под рукой ни лаборатории, ни библиотеки. Вернемся к Оборотному зелью. Оно действительно изменяет магические свойства объекта, но лишь поверхностно. В частности, магический идентификатор личности.

– Ауру? – хмурится Поттер.

– Нет, ауру как раз нет. Ее можно изменить только вместе с самими свойствами. Право слово, По... Джеймс, ты читаешь хоть что-нибудь, кроме «Квиддича сегодня»?

– Разумеется, – огрызается он. – «Квиддич вчера» и «Квиддич завтра», – потом вдруг спохватывается и виновато опускает взгляд. – Извините. Просто я никогда не обращал внимания на разницу. Мне казалось, что это одно и то же, – бубнит он с покаянным видом, не сводя глаз с собственных коленок.

Кажется, теперь я знаю, каким образом он влез на шею всему педагогическому коллективу нашей достославной школы.

– Извинения принимаются, – холодно говорю я (исключительно в воспитательных целях). – Продолжим. Аура – это неконтролируемо излучаемая человеком или предметом магическая энергия. Если зелье или заклятие не меняют его магических свойств, то и аура не меняется. А вот магический идентификатор – это человеческое изобретение. Его получает каждый маг при выборе и регистрации волшебной палочки. Нечто вроде печати.

– Я не знал.

– Я так и понял. Короче говоря, если я выпью Оборотное зелье с волосом Люпина и сумею раздобыть его палочку, почти любое министерское идентификационное заклятие примет меня за него, хотя оборотнем я от этого не сделаюсь.

Закусив губу, Поттер обдумывает сказанное.

– А Метка? – спрашивает он. – Она будет работать? И что будет, если Рем, наоборот, оборотится в тебя?

– Хороший вопрос. В облике Люпина у меня не будет Метки, но вызов Волдеморта я все равно почувствую. В обратном случае, у Люпина будет на руке довольно неэстетичная татуировка, но только и всего.

– А чем это отличается от магического идентификатора? Метка же тоже... человеческого происхождения?

Мягко говоря. Это если Волдеморта можно считать человеком.

– Она постоянна, и удалить ее невозможно. Это не талисман, не временный эффект чар – она часть меня самого. Волдеморт позаботился о том, чтобы присягнувшие ему не имели возможности повернуть назад.

Поттер отводит глаза, и мне не нужна легилименция, чтобы знать, о чем он думает. Пожалуй, неплохо бы сменить тему.

– У тебя есть еще вопросы? По зельям, я имею в виду?

Он слегка расслабляется и благодарно смотрит на меня.

– Ну, вообще-то... – начинает он, но в этот момент мы оба слышим скрип половицы в коридоре. Мы оборачиваемся: в дверях стоит Тонкс.

– У меня есть вопрос, но не про зелья, – говорит она жалобно. – Мальчики, вы меня кормить будете? Уже начало четвертого...

Я бросаю взгляд на часы: мы и в самом деле проговорили больше полутора часов.

– Ого! – Поттер неуверенно смотрит на меня. – Я могу попробовать сообразить что-нибудь на скорую руку...

– Не надо ничего соображать, – я поднимаюсь на ноги. – Пойдемте куда-нибудь пообедаем. Надеюсь, в этом городишке можно найти место, где нас не отравят.

------------------------------  
_Vero e che 'l dolce mansueto riso..._

_Улыбки вашей видя свет благой,  
Я не тоскую по иным усладам,  
И жизнь уже не кажется мне адом,  
Когда любуюсь вашей красотой.  
_

(Франческо Петрарка, сонет XVII, пер. Е. Солоновича)

х х х

Из дневника Гарри Поттера (15 июля, 23:15)

Кто бы мог подумать, что зелья – это интересно. Кто бы мог подумать, что Снейп в состоянии нормально что-нибудь объяснять. Если б он еще на уроках так себя вел, цены б ему не было.

Мне действительно хочется выяснить, можно ли сварить зелье, чтобы разговаривать со змеями. Может быть, если бы больше народу могли бы это делать, они бы меньше боялись меня. На втором курсе от меня даже Малфой шарахался. Вообще я заметил, что люди часто боятся необычного или непонятного. Идиоты.

P.S. Какое лицо было у Снейпа, когда Тонкс предложила пойти в «Макдональдс»! Уж не знаю, откуда ему известно, что это такое, но он смерил Тонкс взглядом, фыркнул и сказал, что слова «питание» и «быстрый» не должны сочетаться в одном предложении. Уже не говоря о том, что он предпочитает есть, а не питаться. И честно говоря, я с ним полностью согласен. Опять.

х х х

Интерлюдия 14: Тонкс (15 июля, 00:30)

Выхожу из ванной и вижу, что Сев не спит, а лежит на боку, подпирая кулаком щеку, и что-то читает при свете ночника.

– Сев? – я нарушаю наш негласный уговор: в спальне мы говорим друг другу только «доброе утро» и «спокойной ночи».

– М-м?

– Можно спросить, что ты читаешь?

– Спроси, – неохотно, но не едко отвечает он, не отрывая взгляда от страницы.

– Сев, что ты читаешь?

– Земную жизнь пройдя до половины,  
Я очутился в сумрачном лесу,  
Утратив правый путь во тьме долины...

– Сев?

– Мессир Алигьери был гениальным человеком, особенно если учесть, что он был магглом.

– Сев!

Он со вздохом закрывает книгу, откладывает ее в сторону и переворачивается на спину, заложив руки за голову и рассеянно глядя в потолок.

– Данте Алигьери, «Божественная комедия», раннее Возрождение, – лекторским тоном сообщает он, но потом в его голосе появляются горькие нотки: – Я часто думаю, ждут ли меня ледяные воды Коцита. Ты помнишь, кого Данте поместил в девятом круге?

– Нет, не помню. Я не читала, – бормочу я и чувствую, что краснею.

– Предателей, – негромко говорит он и гасит свет.

Мне очень хочется возразить, крикнуть, что это глупость, но я давно знаю, что о подобных вещах спорить с ним бесполезно. Что бы ему ни говорили, он никогда не перестанет винить себя. Поэтому я просто меняю тему – в надежде его хотя бы отвлечь.

– О чем вы сегодня говорили с Гарри?

Он тяжело вздыхает – конечно, он видит меня насквозь, даже в темноте.

– Трансформационные зелья. Серпентарго. Метка. Волдеморт.

– И что ты о нем думаешь?

– О Волдеморте? – фыркает он. – Ничего хорошего.

– Нет. О Гарри.

Снова вздох.

– Он не нравится мне гораздо меньше, чем я предполагал.

---------------------  
«Земную жизнь пройдя до половины...» – перевод М. Лозинского

х х х

Из дневника Гарри Поттера (18 июля, 13:30)

День сегодня выдался омерзительный.

Хадсоны позавчера всей семьей укатили к каким-то родственникам – до понедельника, и теперь в компании верховодит Майк. Вчера еще ладно, он просто ходил по городу задрав нос – мне-то что? Но сегодня...

Началось все утром, когда я выбрался в сад почитать. Дамблдор предусмотрительно заколдовал все мои учебники, так что магглы видят похожие книги для маггловской школы. В общем, для всех посторонних я, сидя под яблоней, старательно изучал учебник химии для старших классов.

Я как раз добрался до сравнительного анализа зелий, где используется кровь различных драконов, когда у меня над ухом раздался протяжный голос:

– При-и-ве-ет, Дже-ейми!

Я поднял голову. Рядом со мной стояла Кэти Принс. Учитывая, что калитку я лично запирал накануне вечером, она, должно быть, перелезла через забор. Интересно, как ей это удалось в такой обтягивающей юбке?

– Привет, Кэти, – ответил я, старясь сосредоточиться. _«Кровь венгерской хвостороги обладает худшими исцеляющими качествами, чем кровь ее уральской родственницы...»_

– А что-о ты чита-а-ешь?

Я молча показал ей обложку.

– Ва-ау! Интере-е-сно?

– Очень.

Я изо всех сил старался не ухмыляться. Видела бы она, что тут на самом деле! Особенно схему кровеносной системы тибетского шестикрыла... с указанием наилучших точек сцеживания венозной крови – это для боевых зелий – и артериальной – для исцеляющих. Визжала бы сейчас на всю Буковую.

– Тебя па-а-па заста-а-вля-я-ет, да? – она распахнула глаза и захлопала ресничками. Дура. Я теперь понимаю, почему Пит с ней не встречается.

Хотя вообще год назад я бы точно не взялся летом читать что-нибудь по зельям – кроме того, что необходимо для эссе, конечно. Одно из двух: или я превращаюсь в Гермиону, или это Снейп на меня влияет. Рон, когда узнает, упадет в обморок.

– Нет, – ответил я, утыкаясь в учебник. – Я люблю химию.

– А-а, значит, ты хо-очешь быть как па-апа? Так ми-и-ло...

– Угу, – буркнул я в надежде, что она отстанет. Не тут-то было. Через минуту она уже сидела рядом со мной, обнимая меня за шею и заглядывая через плечо в книгу. Я понял, что пахнет жареным. Я-то не вижу, что ей показывают Дамблдоровы чары! А ну как она что-нибудь спросит?

– Дже-ейми, а э-это что-о? – она ткнула пальцем в зародыш черного гебридского в разрезе.

– Смит, сволочь, ты что делаешь?

От калитки (черт, неужели я ее все-таки не запер?) к нам быстро шел разъяренный Майк. Кэти с визгом отскочила от меня и бросилась к своему забору.

Я понял, что ситуация перестает пахнуть жареным и начинает вонять керосином. Майк был ниже меня, но значительно шире в плечах... Оставив учебник под яблоней, я пошел ему навстречу.

– Послушай, Майк... – я чувствовал себя героем дешевой мелодрамы.

Однако тратить время на разговоры Майк не стал. От первого удара я уклонился, второй разбил мне губу, и через пять секунд мы уже катались по земле.

Не знаю, чем бы все это кончилось, но вдруг нас обоих окатило ледяной водой. Майк наконец отцепился от меня и откатился в сторону. Я сел, отплевываясь. Над нами с пустым ведром стоял Снейп.

Я задумался, во что же перейдет мелодрама дальше – в триллер или в комедию.

Снейп между тем внимательно и молча нас разглядывал. Мне не привыкать, а вот Майк при виде сурового Снейпа стал тихо и медленно пятиться к калитке. Я между тем поднялся и тщетно пытался отряхнуться. Левый глаз у меня стремительно заплывал, на левом колене красовалась дыра – я где-то за что-то зацепился, пока мы катались.

– Будь так добр, – тихим убийственным голосом начал Снейп, – позаботься, чтобы _этого_, – он кивнул в сторону Майка, – я здесь больше не видел.

Майка как ветром сдуло. Снейп спокойно подошел к яблоне, подобрал мой учебник и вдруг ухмыльнулся.

– Неужели вы не поделили учебник по зельеварению?

Я скривился.

– Нет. Его... девушка решила, что химия – это очень интересно. А Майк решил, что не очень.

– Ясно, – он жестом велел мне идти за ним, и направился к дому. На крыльце он обернулся. – До среды из дому ни ногой.

Я открыл было рот, но Снейп смерил меня таким взглядом, что я его тут же закрыл.

– Я не позволю, чтобы мой сын шлялся по городу в таком виде. А синяк у тебя теперь дня четыре не сойдет, это точно, – он снова усмехнулся. – Иди, приводи себя в порядок, дитя улиц.

Я пошел к себе, умылся, переоделся и пошел на кухню – приложить к глазу лед. Единственное, что меня утешало, – это то, что у Майка фингалов будет два.

На кухне Тонкс читала местную газету.

– Что с тобой? – ахнула она, вскакивая на ноги и роняя стул. Снейп меланхолично поставил стул на место, налил себе кофе и сел за стол.

– Наш героический гриффиндорец пострадал из-за дамы, – хмыкнул он. – Оставь его, шрамы украшают мужчин.

– Не из-за дамы, а из-за дуры, – обиженно буркнул я, левой рукой прижимая к глазу примочку со льдом, а правой пытаясь налить себе кофе.

– А есть разница? – поинтересовался Снейп, потом сжалился надо мной и налил мне кофе сам.

Тонкс возмущенно фыркнула и стукнула его газетой по голове.

– Оставлю без обеда, – пригрозил Снейп.

– А меня Джейми накормит! – гордо отозвалась Тонкс.

– И будет у меня мыть котлы до окончания школы, – парировал Снейп.

– Знаете что, – опасливо сказал я, – я, пожалуй, лучше пойду.

х х х х х х х

**Глава 5. Неделя четвертая**

х х х

Интерлюдия 15: Северус (23 июля, 10:45)

Наконец-то я в доме один.

Еле-еле дождавшись среды, Поттер, как он сам выразился, «рванул» с приятелями в кино, да еще и Тонкс с собой прихватил. Несмотря на дождь – погода опять переменилась, и уже второй день льет как из ведра – они сообщили, что вернутся только к вечеру, так что у меня есть часов восемь-девять, чтобы насладиться тишиной и покоем.

Кстати, я теперь знаю, почему Поттер все время шляется по школе по ночам: у него явным образом аллергия на замкнутые пространства. К концу четвертого дня сидения в четырех стенах он был почти настолько же невразумительно раздражителен, как обычно во время учебного года. Я с удивлением обнаружил, что с начала лета уже успел привыкнуть к тому, что мальчишка не хамит, не огрызается и не хлопает дверями. И даже в какой-то момент пожалел об этом домашнем аресте, но отменять свое решение было бы непедагогично, поэтому пришлось терпеть. Тонкс же просто старалась избегать нас обоих... днем.

По вечерам же она теперь постоянно пытается вовлечь меня в разговор. Ума не приложу, зачем. Я совершенно уверен, что ей не интересно, почему я люблю Киплинга, а Байрона не люблю, отчего я терпеть не могу готическое безумие Бодлера (это к Люциусу), но с удовольствием погружаюсь в витиеватое многословие Готье, и чем же так притягательна «геенна из четырнадцати строк». Однако это весьма огорчительно, потому что если раньше мне успешно удавалось делать вид, будто я в спальне один, то теперь это совершенно невозможно. Альбус, старый хрыч, по-видимому забыл, что мне, в отличие от некоторых, не сто пятьдесят. Или он еще больший садист, чем я думал.

Впрочем, сегодня у меня есть возможность отдохнуть от жены, которая мне не жена, от сына, который мне не сын, и... а все Альбус, будь он неладен! Я же знаю, что он затеял это все только для того, чтобы примирить меня с Поттером. И, что еще хуже, ему это явно удалось. Хотя его методы следовало бы запретить как особо жестокие. «Чего и ждать, когда лекарство изготовлял такой аптекарь?» Впрочем, что толку жаловаться на жизнь? Лучше наслаждаться тем, что есть – пока есть возможность. В данном случае, тишиной, шелестом дождя за окном и гением бессмертного де Вега...

_Придумано великолепно._

_А знаешь, старые рецепты_

_Считают кровь нетопырей_

_Испытанным и верным средством_

_Для выведения волос..._

И ведь верно, между прочим, считают, хотя, разумеется, не в чистом виде... Что-то не дает мне сосредоточиться, и вдруг я понимаю, что внизу уже две минуты кряду звонят в дверь.

Вздохнув, я спускаюсь и отпираю дверь: на крыльце под зонтом стоит встрепанная и расстроенная соседка с дочкой.

– Доброе утро, Себастьян, а Элис дома? Мне ужасно неудобно...

– Доброе утро, Джейн. Нет, я один. Прошу вас, заходите.

Она проходит в прихожую, волоча за собой девочку, которая крепко прижимает к себе маленький рюкзачок.

– Понимаете, тут такое дело... Мне телеграмму прислали, с мамой что-то стряслось, мне срочно нужно в М, – она называет соседний городишко, – а Ник на работе, а Пит опять куда-то запропастился, а я должна ехать...

Я решительно прерываю этот поток:

– Я все понял, Джейн. Хорошо, я посижу с Люси. Когда вы вернетесь? Сегодня? Завтра?

Она чуть улыбается, но тут же вновь озабоченно хмурится.

– Не знаю. Ник будет дома вечером, я оставила записку, а Пита где-то носит...

– Там же, где и мою дражайшую половину вместе с отпрыском, – усмехаюсь я. – В кино. Ничего, я справлюсь.

– Ой, я вам так благодарна, вы не представляете... Люси, – она дергает дочку за руку, – слушайся дядю Себастьяна, ты меня поняла? И не смей устраивать эти свои штучки, – девочка послушно кивает, но я вижу, что у нее в глазах прыгают чертики. Ну, это мы уже видели: в конце концов, я знаю Драко Малфоя семнадцать лет – и не такое переживали. Между тем Джейн продолжает, теперь обращаясь ко мне: – Я тут сунула ей альбом с карандашами, и еще книжку, она любит, когда ей читают вслух, и кассету с ее любимыми мультиками, а ест она все, только сладкого ей много не давайте, а то цвести начнет, да что я вам говорю, у вас у самого сын...

О, Мерлин, женщина, оставь, наконец, меня и ребенка в покое и езжай, куда собралась. Только перестань тараторить.

– Поезжайте, Джейн, все будет хорошо.

– Ох, спасибо! – она в последний раз грозит дочке пальцем и убегает, торопливо стуча каблуками по блестящим от дождя плиткам садовой дорожки. Я запираю за ней дверь и поворачиваюсь к девочке. Та уже сняла с себя мокрый дождевик, положила его на стул, аккуратно поставила ботинки на коврик и, закусив губу, застегивает ремешок сандалии. Удивительно, насколько она внешне похожа на Малфоев. Если бы Нарцисса наотрез не отказалась заводить второго ребенка, может, и Драко бы не был бы так избалован... Я подбираю дождевик и вешаю его на вешалку.

– Дядя Сев?

Занятно, сколько раз обращал внимание: маленькие дети меня обычно не боятся. Только безмозглые, ленивые, недисциплинированные и посему меня безмерно раздражающие хогвартские студенты. Такое ощущение, что их туда отбирают именно по этим признакам. Правда, маленьких детей я зельеварению учить не пытался.

– М-м?

– А что мы будем делать?

– А что ты хочешь?

Люси задумалась.

– Мультики смотреть. Только вместе с вами, а иначе не интересно.

Я не знаю, что такое «мультики», но, коль скоро была упомянута «кассета», понимаю, что речь идет о телевизоре и – как это? – ах да, видеомагнитофоне. Хорошо, что я уже успел разобраться, как включается эта штуковина.

– А ты уверена, что мне будет интересно? – на всякий случай уточняю я, почти не надеясь, что мне сегодня удастся почитать.

– Конечно, – безапелляционно отвечает она, встряхивая светлыми кудряшками. – Про Тома и Джерри всем интересно.

Имя «Том» откликается у меня странным холодком где-то в области в желудка.

– Ну, если ты так считаешь, – говорю я и направлюсь в гостиную. Люси вприпрыжку бежит впереди меня, с разбегу плюхается на диван и начинает ковыряться в рюкзачке. Через минуту она протягивает мне кассету. Прожорливая пасть аппарата проглатывает ее, и на экране появляется заставка с рычащим львом. Я обреченно сажусь на диван и тут же обнаруживаю, что Люси уже в нетерпении подпрыгивает у меня на коленях. Я понимаю, что день будет долгим.

х х х

На пятнадцатой кряду серии движущихся картинок про несчастного, замученного несносным мышем кота (ох, показать бы это Волдеморту! возможно, он пересмотрел бы свои планы касательно Поттера) я понимаю, что, во-первых, смеяться я больше не в силах, во-вторых, у меня на ногах теперь непременно будут синяки – по мне ни разу в жизни столько не скакали! – и, в-третьих, ребенок скоро захочет есть.

– Люси, по-моему, нам пора готовить обед.

Ага, заинтересовалась.

– Для этого, как это ни печально, мне надо встать и пойти на кухню.

Вопросительно поднимает брови и таращит глаза.

– А для этого тебе придется с меня слезть.

Слезает. Смотрит на меня долгим взглядом.

– Ты дальше сама посмотришь?

– М-м, – мотает головой. – Можно, я с вами пойду? Я на кухне порисую. Я часто с мамой на кухне рисую, когда она готовит.

– Хорошо.

Я выключаю телевизор и иду на кухню. Люси семенит за мной, таща в охапке альбом и груду цветных карандашей. Она аккуратно раскладывает все это на столе, придвигает к себе поближе оставленные кем-то чайник и чашку и забирается с ногами на стул.

– Я натюр... морт буду рисовать, – чуть спотыкаясь на трудном слове, заявляет она. Надо же, я и не думал, что шестилетний ребенок знает такие термины. Мое мнение об этой девочке улучшается с каждым часом. И почему это мать с ней не справляется? На редкость разумное создание.

– Замечательно, – киваю я. Чем дольше, однако, она будет занята, тем мне спокойнее. – Жаркое и яблочный пирог тебя устроит?

– Что? – она, высунув от усердия язык, водит карандашом по бумаге. – Я все ем, дядя Сев.

– А если честно? – усмехаюсь я.

– Ну, я не люблю голубцы. И зеленую фасоль, – она забавно кривится.

– Договорились, никакой фасоли, – киваю я, и некоторое время мы оба спокойно занимаемся каждый своим делом.

Спустя полчаса, когда я ставлю в духовку жаркое, Люси вдруг обращается ко мне:

– Дядя Сев, а можно мне попить?

– Возьми в буфете чистую чашку, – не оборачиваясь, отвечаю я и только потом вспоминаю, что чашки на верхней полке. С другой стороны, такой самостоятельный ребенок должен с этим справиться? Я слышу, как у меня за спиной пододвигают стул, как скрипит открываемая дверца буфета...

– Ай!

А может, и не должен. Чашка, судя по звуку, разлетелась на множество маленьких осколочков. Что ж, чашкой больше, чашкой меньше... Удивительно, но я даже раздражения не испытываю. Вероятно, потому, что вреда от этого никакого. Я оборачиваюсь... и буквально кожей чувствую пробежавшую по кухне волну магической силы.

Люси, стоя на табуретке, круглыми от ужаса глазами смотрит на пол, где лежит совершенно целая чашка. Восхитительно. Шестилетняя магглорожденная ведьма и первое проявление стихийной магии. Ну почему, почему всегда я?

– Люси, – осторожно начинаю я, и девочка переводит взгляд на меня. Мне становится нехорошо, потому что я узнаю этот взгляд. Она боится, и боится не того, что ее будут ругать, и не того, что сделала что-то не так, а того, что нечаянно выдала то, о чем следовало молчать. За пятнадцать лет работы в школе я видел это выражение лица бессчетное количество раз.

Она точно знает, что только что произошло. И почему-то боится моей реакции.

– Люси...

– Дядя Сев, только, пожалуйста, не говорите никому... – из перепуганных глаз начинают течь слезы.

Мерлин, чем я это заслужил?

– Все в порядке, – как можно спокойнее говорю я. – Чашка же цела.

Я нагибаюсь, поднимаю с пола чашку и машинально ее ополаскиваю.

– Сок будешь?

– Угу, – тихий всхлип.

Я наливаю в чашку сок, снимаю девчонку с табуретки и сажаю ее к себе на колени. Сую ей в руки чашку. Она берет ее двумя руками, как маленькая, и медленно пьет маленькими глоточками.

Дождавшись, пока ребенок немного успокоится, я спрашиваю:

– Люси, нам надо поговорить. Пожалуйста, не бойся, я не сержусь. Хорошо?

Она снова напрягается, но кивает.

– Ты знаешь, что только что случилось?

Кивок.

– И что?

– Волшебство, – еле слышно отвечает она.

– Правильно. У тебя такое уже было раньше?

Опять кивок.

– Очень хорошо. А почему ты испугалась? Тебя, – я внутренне содрогаюсь: на ум приходят поттеровские воспоминания детства, которые мне довелось видеть во время наших с ним занятий, – за это ругают?

Мне трудно себе представить милую, улыбчивую, болтливую Джейн Хадсон, которая стала бы мучить собственного ребенка только оттого, что он на нее не похож, но я за свою жизнь неоднократно убеждался, что на свете возможно абсолютно все. Увы.

– Нет, – к моему невероятному облегчению, Люси мотает головой, – просто...

– Да?

– Мама говорит, что люди этого боятся.

– К сожалению, бывает, – соглашаюсь я. – А мама давно знает?

– Давно, – видя, что я не сержусь и не боюсь, Люси, кажется, совершенно успокоилась. – Она сама...

А вот это новость. Джейн Хадсон чуть старше меня, и если она училась в Хогвартсе, я должен бы ее помнить.

– Она... волшебница? Она училась в... специальной школе?

– Нет, – снова мотание головой. – Она получила приглашение, но так и не поехала. Она рассказала мне обо всем, когда я в первый раз...

– Понятно.

– А вы откуда знаете про волшебство, дядя Сев?

Ну, и что прикажете отвечать? Я с ужасом понимаю, что придется или рисковать, или, возможно, лишить магический мир новой волшебницы – а способности у нее, судя по тому, что я только что чувствовал, весьма выше среднего. Впрочем, вряд ли этот ребенок примется болтать на улицах.

– А ты обещаешь никому не говорить? – правда, я тоже умею играть в эти игры.

– Честное-пречестное слово.

Гриффиндоркой будет, клянусь Моргаузой.

– Я тоже волшебник.

– Ух ты! Здорово! – в серых глазах снова зажигаются озорные огоньки. – А ты покажешь мне что-нибудь?

Э, нет, милая леди, вам сегодня придется обойтись.

– Люси, я не могу, – мне приходит в голову, что если ребенка слегка напугать, то обещание она сдержит лучше. – За нами охотятся... очень нехорошие люди. Если я что-нибудь наколдую, они нас найдут.

– И убьют? – Люси широко распахивает глаза.

– Это в лучшем случае.

– Тогда не надо. Бабушка Касси тоже рассказывала, что за ней охотились... но это давно было. Еще во время войны.

У меня возникает совершенно необъяснимое, но очень дурное предчувствие.

– Бабушка Касси? Это мамина мама?

– Ага, мамина. Полностью ее зовут Кассиопея – правда, смешное имя?

– Очень, – предчувствие усиливается десятикратно. – Люси, а как фамилия твоей бабушки?

– Черрингтон.

– А девичья? Ну, это значит, до того, как она вышла замуж за твоего дедушку? Ты не знаешь?

– Конечно, знаю, – уверенно отвечает Люси. Она уже настолько успокоилась, что начала болтать ногами и теперь с успехом пинает мои лодыжки. – Раньше у нее была фамилия Блэк, а потом они с дедушкой поженились, и она стала Черрингтон.

Блэк. Бабушка Касси. Кассиопея Блэк. Тетка Нарциссы. Сквиб.

– Дядя Сев, что с вами?

– Ничего, Люси, все в порядке. По-моему, нам пора посмотреть, как там наше жаркое.

Я ссаживаю с колен внучку Кассиопеи Блэк, сбежавшей из дома пятьдесят пять лет назад, и принимаюсь возиться с духовкой.

------------------------------------------------ 

«Геенна из четырнадцати строк...» – строка из шуточного сонета Лопе де Вега (Перевод С. Гончаренко):

_Ну, Виоланта! Задала урок!  
Не сочинил я сроду ни куплета,  
А ей – изволь сонет. Сонет же – это  
Геенна из четырнадцати строк._

_А впрочем, я четыре превозмог,  
Хоть и не мыслил о судьбе поэта...  
Что ж, если доберусь я до терцета,  
Катрены не страшны мне, видит бог._

_Вот я трехстишья отворяю дверь...  
Вошел. И не споткнулся, право слово!  
Один терцет кончаю. А теперь,_

_С двенадцатым стихом – черед второго...  
Считайте строчки! Нет ли где потерь?  
Четырнадцать всего? Аминь, готово!  
_

«Чего и ждать, когда лекарство...» – Лопе де Вега, «Собака на сене», перевод М. Лозинского

«Придумано великолепно...» – там же.

х х х

Интерлюдия 16: Тонкс (23 июля, 17:40)

Я возвращаюсь домой раньше, чем Гарри и его приятели. В двадцать четыре года уже как-то не очень хочется мотаться под дождем по мокрым скверам с кучей шумных подростков.

В доме тихо. Светится только одно окно – в библиотеке.

Я вхожу: тихо, словно все спят, и только громко тикают часы в кухне. Я разуваюсь и, изо всех сил стараясь не шуметь, поднимаюсь на второй этаж.

Дверь в библиотеку приоткрыта, и оттуда на полосатый ковер в коридоре падает лучик света. Я осторожно заглядываю внутрь.

Сосредоточенный Сев сидит на диване с очередным томиком в руках, а на коленях у него – точнее, положив голову ему на колени, – спит соседская девочка, Люси.

Я, сбросив на всякий случай домашние тапочки, на цыпочках проскальзываю в комнату, подкрадываюсь к Севу и, повинуясь внезапному импульсу, осторожно целую его в щеку.

Он вздрагивает и смотрит на меня большими – совершенно круглыми – глазами.

– Привет, Сев, – шепотом говорю я, как будто ничего не произошло. – А почему Люси у нас?

– Здравствуй, – шепотом же отзывается он. – Джейн пришлось уехать, девчонку некуда было пристроить. Она думала подбросить ее тебе, – он ухмыляется, – но ты успела вовремя сбежать.

– Бедный ты мой. Очень она тебя замучила?

– Не очень. Зато мне удалось выяснить весьма и весьма любопытные вещи. И если окажется, что Альбус об этом знал, я просто-напросто сверну ему шею. Невзирая на уважение к его сединам.

– Что такое? – если Сев принимается ругать Дамблдора в открытую, это означает, что дело совсем из ряда вон выходящее.

– Сядь. И на всякий случай зажми рот руками.

Я сажусь и, театрально зажимая рот руками, таращу на него глаза. Он беззвучно усмехается, но как-то невесело.

– Люси Хадсон – ведьма. И ее бабушку зовут Кассиопея Блэк.

Хорошо, что он меня предупредил. Рассказы о сбежавшей из дому в восемнадцать лет бабке Кассиопее я помню с детства. Мама все сокрушалась, что ее так и не нашли: мол, была бы хоть одна нормальная родственница.

– Более того, Джейн тоже ведьма, просто она так и не приехала в Хогвартс, уже не знаю почему, – возбужденным шепотом продолжает он. – Судя по рассказам Люси, Кассиопея боялась преследования Блэков, так что, скорее всего, просто не пустила дочку в школу.

– Ни фига себе! – не сдержавшись, восклицаю я, Сев кривится, и я тут же чувствую, что краснею. – Это значит, Люси...

– Твоя троюродная сестра.

Я снова смотрю на девочку: подложив обе ладошки под щеку, она сладко посапывает у Сева на коленях.

– Вы так мило смотритесь... – поддеваю я его. К моему изумлению, на щеках у Сева появляются красноватые пятна.

– Уймись... – шипит он.

Я поднимаю руки вверх: дескать, все, сдаюсь.

– А где... Джеймс? – спрашивает он.

– Они гулять пошли. Будут к ужину.

– А, – он кивает и снова утыкается в книжку. Забывшись, он рассеянно поглаживает волосы спящей девочки. Я вдруг чувствую, что смертельно ей завидую.

Я беру с полки первую попавшуюся книгу и сажусь рядом. И даю себе слово, что Северус Снейп от меня не уйдет, будь он хоть триста раз слизеринец, бывший шпион и бывший Упивающийся. Аврор я, в конце концов, или не аврор? Женщина или не женщина?

х х х

Из дневника Гарри Поттера (24 июля, 00:10)

Офигеть!

Сегодня (нет, уже вчера) выяснились совершенно невероятные вещи!

Во-первых, Снейп, как оказалось, шикарная нянька. Хотя я мог бы догадаться и раньше. В конце концов, он с нами нянчился с первого курса – конфет от него, конечно, не дождешься, но это не главное. Короче, пока нас не было, мама Пита подкинула ему сегодня Люси. Снейп сказал, что Джейн срочно уехала по каким-то делам в соседний город.

Когда мы с Питом вечером пришли домой, оказалось, что Лу вообще от Снейпа не отлепишь, как ни старайся. Мы и ужинали вместе. Потом пришел с работы дядя Ник (Это папа Пита. Черт, как я Питу иногда завидую!) и они со Снейпом в гостиной пили коньяк. Тонкс с Люси что-то рисовали вдвоем, а мы с Питом весь вечер играли в подкидного дурака.

Когда Хадсоны наконец ушли к себе, Снейп рассказал нам с Тонкс в чем дело. Оказывается, Люси – ведьма! И притом из дома Блэков. Судя по тому, что ему удалось узнать, тетя Джейн – двоюродная сестра Сириуса, а значит, Люси троюродная сестра Тонкс!!! Вроде как ее бабушка была сквибом, и сбежала из дома, и вышла замуж за маггла.

Снейп говорит, что по праву наследство Блэков должно принадлежать или Тонкс, или Люси. Мне-то что! Как будто оно мне надо. Да если б Сириус был жив, я бы любое наследство, любые деньги отдал – зачем они мне?

Тонкс тоже объявила, что на фиг ей сдались деньги Блэков. Я тогда сказал, что пусть Люси забирает наследство Сириуса, если она когда-нибудь приедет в Хогвартс. Снейп очень странно на меня посмотрел, но ничего не сказал.

Я уже потом подумал, что неизвестно, доживем ли мы все до моего восемнадцатилетия, когда я получу это проклятое наследство. Мне и семнадцать-то только через неделю.

х х х

Интерлюдия 17: Северус (24 июля, 21:30)

Только что заходила вернувшаяся Джейн. Она совершенно убита. Надо заметить, что я тоже весьма... встревожен.

Дело в том, что Кассиопея Черрингтон, в девичестве Блэк, скоропостижно скончалась от неизвестных пока причин вечером во вторник, 22 июля, у себя в коттедже. Муж с работы пришел значительно позже, а вернувшись, обнаружил уже остывающее тело.

И одна из соседок, в тот день в качестве развлечения торчавшая у окна и подглядывавшая за всеми подряд, утверждает, что видела у дома незнакомую высокую худую («сущая скелетина, жердяйка ходячая», процитировала перепуганная Джейн) темноволосую женщину лет сорока.

Я не верю в совпадения.

Я слишком хорошо знаю черноволосую женщину из дома Блэков, которая очень точно подходит под описание «жердяйки ходячей».

Я пытаюсь понять, через сколько дней Беллатрикс Лестранж будет здесь.

х х х

Из дневника Гарри Поттера (24 июля, 23:10)

Кажется, дело пахнет керосином.

Часа полтора назад я заходил в кухню и обнаружил там Снейпа: он, обхватив голову руками, невидящим взглядом уставился на чашку остывшего зеленого чая.

– Э-э... пап? – окликнул я его наконец, когда понял, что он меня не замечает.

– Что? – он очень устало посмотрел на меня.

– Что-то случилось?

Он смерил меня тяжелым взглядом, будто пытался в очередной раз понять, чего я стою.

– Я не буду настаивать, – негромко добавил я, – но я принимаю куда более осмысленные решения, если владею нужной информацией.

Снейп задумался. Минуты через две он встал, жестом велел мне сесть и поставил на плиту чайник. Скрестил руки на груди – и сразу стал куда больше похож на классический Ужас Подземелий.

– Га... Джеймс, – начал он, и я почувствовал, что глаза у меня, того и гляди, вылезут на лоб. _Снейп_ чуть не назвал меня _Гарри_? Он, наверное, совсем вымотался, если так оговорился.

– У меня есть все основания полагать, – продолжал он вполголоса, – что бабку Люси позавчера убила Беллатрикс Лестранж.

Я похолодел. Почему-то вчера до меня не дошло, что Джейн – еще и двоюродная сестра Беллатрикс Лестранж и Нарциссы Малфой.

Снейп меж тем нервно сдирал с пальца широкое серебряное кольцо с черным камнем-печаткой. Сняв, он сунул его мне в руки.

– Это порт-ключ в «Три метлы». Пароль – девичья фамилия твоей матери. Надень, и чтобы я больше не видел тебя без него, – тихо сказал он. – Магглы его не увидят. Я надеялся, что это не понадобится, но теперь... – он подошел ко мне совсем близко и, глядя прямо в глаза, продолжал: – Если что-нибудь, ты меня слышишь, _что-нибудь_ случится, ты _немедленно_ им воспользуешься. И если ты ослушаешься, я не знаю, что я с тобой потом сделаю, Поттер.

Я с трудом сглотнул и кивнул. Снейп налил две чашки чаю, снова сел и жестом велел мне сделать то же самое.

– Я не знаю, понадобится ли это вообще, – сказал он. – Может быть, все обойдется. По плану мы должны были провести здесь еще пять недель, но теперь я уже ни в чем не уверен.

– Я буду осторожен, – хрипло пообещал я. И подумал, что сдержу слово, потому что один раз я уже сделал большую, очень большую глупость, которая дорого обошлась нам всем.

Снейп кивнул и молча допил чай. Потом встал, вымыл чашку и убрал ее на место.

– Я ложусь, – сообщил он, остановившись в дверях. – Кстати, ты дописал эссе?

– Да, еще позавчера, – растерянно сказал я.

– Дашь мне завтра, я просмотрю. Спокойной ночи, – кивнув, он ушел.

Я вымыл чашку, убрал ее в буфет и еще долго сидел в полутемной кухне, прежде чем подняться к себе.

х х х

Интерлюдия 18: Тонкс (26 июля, 22:40)

Третий день мы все как на иголках. Бедняжка Джейн болтается между городами, организовывая похороны – они в воскресенье.

Сев так и не поговорил с ней насчет Люси и всей этой истории, сказал, что сейчас не время, она только больше перепугается. Джейн думает, что у матери и в самом деле был сердечный приступ, как в конце концов решили врачи. Думаю, они не больно-то и возились: пожилая женщина, умерла дома, следов насилия никаких...

Сев сказал, что все равно Хадсоны вряд ли соберутся бежать куда-нибудь из города, а дергать людей и поднимать шум в таком случае совершенно незачем.

Вчера он связался с Альбусом, тот тоже велел не паниковать, но быть настороже. Хорошо старику, он в Хогвартсе...

Расстроенная Люси все эти дни просидела у нас, Пит и Гарри развлекали ее как могли.

Сев отдал Гарри аварийный порт-ключ и спит с палочкой под подушкой.

Завтра Хадсоны все едут на похороны, Альбус обещал, что за ними присмотрят. Если я правильно поняла, там будет Кингсли – это хорошо, на него можно положиться.

Я припасла тут один фильм, хочу попытаться уговорить Сева со мной его посмотреть, а то уж больно обстановка... безрадостная. Завтра вечером попробую.

х х х

Из дневника Гарри Поттера (27 июля, 23:10)

Это кошмар какой-то.

Нет, это просто черт знает что такое!

В собственном доме... в гостиную зайти нельзя!

Мерлин, хорошо, что это все-таки не мои родители, потому что если бы это были родители, я бы вообще умер, наверное.

Короче, Снейп с Тонкс вечером после ужина сели какой-то новый фильм смотреть. Про ангела или что-то вроде. Я сказал, что обойдусь и лучше пойду что-нибудь почитаю по зельям. Снейп, который вчера вернул мне мое эссе, испещренное пометками в духе: «Неужели нельзя списать из учебника слово без ошибок?!», «Нет такого ингредиента – конабис!» и «Да перепишите же это, черт бы вас побрал, со словарем!», только хмыкнул. А я что, виноват, что нет у меня врожденной грамотности, в отличие от некоторых?

Короче, я поплелся переписывать эссе. Через час я понял, что глаза у меня слипаются и что я только наляпаю еще больше ошибок, и решил, что надо бы лечь спать. Не знаю, с какой стати мне пришла в голову идиотская идея пожелать своим так называемым родителям спокойной ночи.

В общем, я, уже в пижаме, спустился на первый этаж и тихонько подошел к двери полутемной гостиной. На экране как раз Траволта с охрененными крыльями стоял посреди поля, прижимая к груди маленькую собачку. Но эти... двое на него не смотрели. Они были... заняты.

Я вдруг с ужасом понял, что смотрю, как Снейп, полулежа на Тонкс, целует ее взасос, а та перебирает его рассыпавшиеся по плечам волосы.

В общем, я сбежал. Моего травмированного интеллекта хватило только на то, чтобы при этом не шуметь. Если бы они знали, что я их видел... В общем, Снейп бы меня убил, а Тонкс наверняка помогла бы избавиться от трупа.

Нет, ну это надо же! Шутки шутками, но могут быть и дети! И что они тогда делать будут?!

Хорошо, что завтра не моя очередь готовить завтрак. Я серьезно подумываю о том, чтобы не выходить из комнаты по меньшей мере до обеда.

---------------------------------------  
На всякий случай: если кто не смотрел, фильм про Траволту с крыльями называется «Майкл». Рекомендую всем.

х х х х х х х

**Глава 6. Неделя пятая**

х х х

Интерлюдия 19: Северус (28 июля, 2:00)

Меня только что совершенно беспардонно соблазнили. Бывшая ученица, на десять с лишним лет меня моложе, гриффиндорка... Мерлин мой, ну и ситуация! Однако я не жалуюсь, пожалуй. Напротив, я собираюсь оной ситуацией воспользоваться, а если Альбус, узнав обо всем, поперхнется своими проклятыми дольками, то это не моя печаль.

В конце концов, благодаря неизвестному паршивцу в школе (ох, плохо, что мы не знаем, кто это) у меня стало одной обязанностью меньше, а следовательно, я могу наконец позволить себе личную жизнь.

Я лежу, рассеянно разглядывая потолок, и эта личная жизнь сопит мне в шею, вцепившись в меня обеими руками, как будто я куда-нибудь сбегу. Нет уж, и не подумаю, и провались все пропадом.

х х х

Интерлюдия 20: Тонкс (28 июля, 8:15)

Проснувшись, я первым делом пытаюсь понять, отчего я чувствую себя как-то необычно. Спустя минуту до меня доходит, что ни на мне, ни на Севе нет пижамы. Потом я вспоминаю, что было вчера, и начинаю в тихом ужасе ждать... не знаю чего. Сарказма, отповеди, извинений... хотя нет, это вряд ли.

– Я вот тут думал, – чуть насмешливо произносит он, взъерошив мне волосы, – удастся ли мне уговорить тебя перекрасить шевелюру в зеленый цвет?

Боюсь, я могу только молча хлопать глазами.

– Фиолетовый, знаешь ли, слизеринцы не очень жалуют, – тем же легкомысленным тоном продолжает он.

– Ну, если ты так хочешь, – растерянно бормочу я.

– Пара серебряных прядок тоже не помешала бы. Я видел, у магглов так нынче модно.

– Сев! – я окончательно просыпаюсь и понимаю, что он меня дразнит.

– И тебе доброе утро, – он чуть улыбается, а потом говорит уже серьезно: – Ты, конечно, понимаешь, что это все усложняет?

Я так и знала.

– Понимаю, но...

– Я просто хотел убедиться. Вставай, идем завтракать. Иначе кое-кому может прийти в голову попробовать нас разбудить.

Я начинаю смеяться.

– Это вряд ли. После вчерашнего...

– Ага, так значит, мне не почудилось, – Сев, выбираясь из-под одеяла, слегка хмурится, потом вдруг усмехается: – Могу себе представить, как он сегодня будет дергаться. Это будет... забавно.

– Сев, ты садист, – я, зевая, сажусь и спускаю ноги на пол.

– Ты знала, с кем связалась, – пожимает он плечами и уходит в ванную.

х х х

Из дневника Гарри Поттера (30 июля, 22:30)

А ведь такое хорошее было лето! Тихое. Спокойное. Нормальное. Подумаешь, папа-Снейп и мама-Тонкс...

Я третий день делаю вид, что ничего не замечаю. Ни того, как они смотрят друг на друга за завтраком. Ни того, что они вдруг взяли моду ложиться спать чуть ли не в восемь вечера. А в особенности – того, как насмешливо на меня периодически поглядывает Снейп. Тонкс просто иногда вдруг начинает глупо хихикать, но это еще простительно. А вот Снейп смотрит на меня так, как будто видит насквозь, да еще и ухмыляется одной половиной рта, я сразу начинаю краснеть как идиот – аж щеки горят. Причем при нынешней моей снейповской образине выглядит это... ну, скажем так, неважно.

Плюс ко всему мне сегодня деликатно напомнили, что у Джейми Смита день рожденья в сентябре – ни подарков, ни даже писем мне сегодня ждать не приходится. В общем, хуже некуда. Вот возьму и не буду сегодня соблюдать никаких традиций – все равно полуночи ждать никакого толку. Лягу спать, и пошло оно все...

х х х

Интерлюдия 21: дом №13 по Буковой улице (30 июля, 23:46)

Что-то сегодня подозрительно тихо. Не иначе случится что.

Человеки мои нынче рано спать улеглись. Смешные они у меня – таких, пожалуй, еще ни разу не было.

Я поначалу-то думал, они обычные: мужчина, женщина да мальчишка. Семья как семья. Но как они обустраиваться начали, я странности всякие примечать стал. Старшие двое совсем не как муж да жена себя вели, а под моей крышей, уж поверьте, семей было немало. Мальчишка же, даром что похож на папашу, как левые перила на правые, да и дверями хлопает точно так же, но зыркает на него, совсем как на чужого. День на четвертый я и скумекал: да ведь они и в самом деле друг другу чужие, а семьей притворяются только. Ну, тут мне, признаться, любопытно стало до ужаса, и я присматриваться стал всеми окнами. И прислушиваться всеми косяками. Так-то обычно я не шибко интересуюсь, о чем они там болтают, а тут... разобрало меня, прямо скажу.

В общем, словцо тут, словцо там, я и понял, что прячутся они от кого-то. Мужчина этот, Сев его звать, – учитель школьный, а мальчишка Джейми – ученик его, и, надо сказать, не шибко они друг друга любят. А женщина, Элис... как это в ихних фильмах говорят? прикрывает их, во как.

Ну, потом они тут пообвыкли, с соседями перезнакомились, и все стало на настоящее походить. Даже Сев с Джейми почти что цапаться перестали, я прямо умилился, чуть крыша не потекла. Надо бы поосторожнее, а то на чердаке плесень заведется.

Потом и вовсе забавно: у двоих старших такая любовь пошла, аж искры летят. Бедного ребенка совсем засмущали... Уж на что я старый, много чего повидал, а и мне неудобно иногда. Хоть ставни захлопывай.

А сегодня Джейми, уж не знаю с чего, весь день ходил как в воду опущенный. И спать лег пораньше. И мантры свои – или как там это зовется – на ночь не прочитал... Обычно-то он так сразу спать не ложится, посидит сперва на постели скрестив ноги, глаза закроет и дышит так ровненько-ровненько, а потом уж ложится и спит крепко. А сегодня пришел, одежду по комнате пошвырял, плюхнулся на кровать и спит. И плохо, видать, спит: вертится во сне, аж простыню всю скомкал...

О, дверь второй спальни скрипнула. И чего они ее не смажут? Мучается ведь, бедняжка, неприятно же петлями скрипеть.

А теперь ступеньки – третья, седьмая... Эх, мне бы плотника хорошего! Ну, кто там у меня скрипит? А, это Сев на кухню пошел. За водой, видать.

Попил, поднялся наверх снова, и тут Джейми снова принялся вертеться, а потом аж застонал во сне. Сев на минуту замер, я тоже, и вдруг Джейми как вскрикнет, да так жутко – у меня аж вода в трубах чуть не застыла с перепугу!

Ой, что-то будет...

х х х

Интерлюдия 22: Северус (31 июля, 00:17)

Ступеньки скрипят – третья и седьмая. Одно простенькое заклятие – и все было бы в порядке. Ума не приложу, как магглы без них обходятся...

Я уже подхожу к нашей с Тонкс спальне, как вдруг из-за соседней двери доносится слабый невнятный стон. Поттер? Я замираю и прислушиваюсь.

Секунда, другая... ничего, тихо. В конце концов, мало ли что может вытворять по ночам в спальне семнадцатилетний мальчишка? Это совершенно не мое дело, говорю я себе, и в тот же миг из его комнаты доносится жуткий вопль.

Я в два прыжка пересекаю площадку, распахиваю дверь и вижу его, распластанного на постели, запутавшегося в простынях, с приоткрытым ртом. Он весь дрожит. Кошмар или?..

Я подхожу к нему и осторожно трясу за плечо.

– Джейми, проснись.

Этого явно мало – его только начинает колотить еще больше.

– Да проснись же! – я трясу его сильнее.

Увы, без толку. Я наклоняюсь к самому его уху...

– Поттер, проснитесь, черт бы вас побрал! – рявкаю я в своих лучших традициях, и Поттер подскакивает на постели с вытаращенными глазами, так что я еле успеваю выпрямиться.

– Что? – он перепуганно смотрит на меня, не понимая, в чем дело. – Что случилось?

– У тебя кошмары, по-видимому, – ровно говорю я.

Он резко вдыхает и вдруг отводит глаза. Мои смутные подозрения становятся уверенностью, и я начинаю злиться.

– Поттер, – шиплю я, – вы что, опять забыли про окклюменцию?

Он кивает, не сводя глаз с пола.

– Вы когда-нибудь начнете что-нибудь соображать? Вам что, мало прошлого года? Вы хотите рискнуть еще чьей-нибудь жизнью? Вашего блохастого крестного вам недостаточно?

Я почти тотчас же жалею, что упомянул Блэка, но немедленно забываю об этом, потому что Поттер, вместо того, чтобы разозлиться, вдруг вскакивает с постели, вцепляется в меня и, трясясь как в лихорадке, кричит:

– Нора! Они собираются сжечь Нору! Сделайте, сделайте что-нибудь!

Только его истерики мне сейчас и не хватало!

– Тихо! – рявкаю я, и он, как ни странно, умолкает. – А теперь по порядку. Что вы видели?

– Нора, т-темные ок-кна, т-там все с-спят, – он дрожит и заикается, но пытается взять себя в руки. Я осторожно отцепляю от себя его судорожно сжатые пальцы. – С-снаружи фигуры в м-масках. Упивающиеся, – он сглатывает, – человек восемь. И Волдеморт. Они смеялись и говорили...

– Это происходит сейчас? – перебиваю я.

Он молча кивает. Потом, поколебавшись, добавляет:

– Я не знаю, правда то, что я видел, или нет, – он опускает голову, – но я помню прошлый год. Простите.

– Это потом, – вздыхаю я. – Марш в кухню, сварите себе какао или еще что-нибудь. Пожалуй, и мне тоже. Я свяжусь с Альбусом и спущусь.

– Хорошо, – он снова с трудом сглатывает и выходит из комнаты. Я достаю из кармана зеркало – похожее на то, которое, как я потом узнал, дал ему Блэк. Если бы глупый ребенок догадался им воспользоваться, а не лезть в кабинет к этой министерской жабе! Но что сделано, то сделано...

Я поднимаю Альбуса с постели, изрядно его встревожив. Выслушав новости, он немедленно отключается, едва успев пообещать, что сообщит мне, что происходит. Я убираю зеркало в карман, выхожу из комнаты и собираюсь было спуститься вниз, как дверь в нашу спальню приоткрывается и выглядывает Тонкс.

– Что случилось? – спрашивает она, зевая.

– У Поттера было видение. Он забыл про окклюменцию и увидел, как Упивающиеся собираются атаковать Нору, – она ахает. – Я предупредил Альбуса. Больше мы ничего не можем сделать, так что лучше иди и попробуй заснуть. С Поттером я разберусь.

– Не ругай его очень уж, – она умоляюще смотрит на меня.

– Очень уж не буду, – неохотно соглашаюсь я и, шагнув вперед, целую ее в щеку. – Спи. Все будет хорошо, – и когда это я научился так легко и утешительно врать?

– Постараюсь, – она снова исчезает за дверью, и я спускаюсь вниз.

Поттер, вопреки моей просьбе, никакого какао не варит, а сидит за столом в полутемной кухне со стаканом в руках. Судя по запаху, это мой коньяк. Действительно, бутылка стоит рядом. Прежде чем я успеваю открыть рот, он опрокидывает стакан, допивая коньяк залпом. Я вижу, что бутылка почти пуста – а там было не меньше половины.

– Поверьте, Поттер, утром вы об этом пожалеете, – сухо говорю я, забирая у него бутылку. – И антипохмельного зелья у меня здесь нет.

– Ну и плевать, – еле слышно отвечает он, глядя в стол.

– Очень по-поттеровски, – говорю я, – и очень глупо.

Он молчит. Я пожимаю плечами и принимаюсь варить какао – надо же чем-то занять время. Заснуть ни он, ни я сейчас точно не сможем. Наконец я сую ему в руки кружку, сажусь и только собираюсь сделать глоток, как чувствую, что зеркало в кармане нагревается.

Я достаю его и краем глаза вижу, как широко распахиваются у Поттера глаза, но меня сейчас заботит совершенно другое: к моему невероятному облегчению, Альбус, хоть и устало, улыбается.

– Все в порядке, – говорит он мне – не очень громко, но отчетливо, так что его слышит и Поттер. – Ложная тревога. Волдеморт пытается выманить Гарри... пожалуйста, будьте осторожны.

– Разумеется, – киваю я. – Простите, что разбудил вас.

– Не за что, мой мальчик. Спокойной ночи.

Альбус исчезает, и я убираю зеркало.

– Простите, – снова повторяет мальчишка, положив скрещенные руки на стол, и опускает на них голову. – Простите.

Кажется, он всхлипывает. Мерлинова борода! Подростковые пьяные слезы – это как раз то, что мне нужно для счастья...

– Значит, так, Гарри, – нарочито спокойно говорю я, он поднимает голову и изумленно смотрит на меня, – сейчас ты допьешь какао и поднимешься к себе. Перестелешь свою постель, потом пойдешь в ванную и примешь контрастный душ, иначе утром у тебя действительно будет болеть голова. Потом ты, как обычно, очистишь сознание и ляжешь спать. Ясно?

– Ясно, – он поднимается и идет к двери, но вдруг останавливается и поворачивается ко мне: – Спасибо, сэр.

– Не за что. Спокойной ночи.

– Спокойной ночи.

Он наконец-то уходит, и я только тогда понимаю, что только что назвал его по имени. Я залпом допиваю весь оставшийся в бутылке коньяк – которого и вправду немного – и долго, долго смотрю в одну точку.

х х х

Интерлюдия 23: Тонкс (31 июля, 02:07)

Конечно, я не могу заснуть после таких известий. Только лежу и ворочаюсь в темноте с боку на бок. Время тянется – густое, противное, как переваренный кисель. Наконец открывается дверь, и я слышу, как Сев, не зажигая света, на цыпочках крадется к кровати и ложится, стараясь меня не разбудить.

– Ну что? – спрашиваю я.

– А, – говорит он вполголоса, – ты не спишь... Все в порядке, не волнуйся. Волдеморт просто пытается повторить прошлогодний фокус, – я даже в темноте вижу, как он потирает руку и морщится.

– Болит?

– Немного, – отвечает он устало.

Я придвигаюсь к нему ближе и осторожно касаюсь метки кончиками пальцев. Кожа там сухая и воспаленная, словно обгоревшая на солнце.

– Тонкс?

– М-м?

– У тебя есть второе имя? – он осторожно высвобождает руку и поворачивается на бок, ко мне лицом.

– Ну, есть. А что?

– Мне до смерти надоело называть тебя по фамилии...

– Диана, – вздыхаю я. – Теперь понимаешь, насколько у меня сумасшедшие родители?

Он тихо усмехается.

– Ну, а имя Элис тебе нравится?

– Пожалуй, – я с удивлением обнаруживаю, что уже почти привыкла. – Элис... Элли, – я хихикаю. – Не хватает только Тотошки и дороги, вымощенной желтым кирпичом.

– Что? – растерянно спрашивает Сев.

– «Волшебник из страны Оз». Маггловская сказка. В детстве это была одна из моих любимых книжек.

– А. Ну, значит, Элли... – он рассеянно перебирает мои, черт-бы-их-побрал, рыжие волосы.

– Сев? А что мы будем делать завтра? То есть уже сегодня?

– А почему мы должны делать что-то особенное? – хмурится он.

– Сев, но у Гарри... – с упреком начинаю я, но он меня перебивает.

– Да знаю я, знаю... – говорит он с досадой. – Альбус строго-настрого запретил нам привлекать внимание и...

– Сев, я же не предлагаю объявлять об этом на весь город! – я невольно начинаю заводиться.

– Ш-ш-ш... – успокаивающе шепчет он, прикладывая указательный палец к моим губам. – Ладно, поздравим мы глупого мальчишку, только не шуми. Еще не хватало, чтобы он нас слышал.

– Я даже уже купила ему подарки от нас. И заранее завернула, – зевая, бормочу я. У меня слипаются глаза, и я поудобнее устраиваюсь у Сева на плече.

– Очень мило с твоей стороны, – сонно ворчит он. – Только, Мерлина ради, – он тоже зевает, – не заставляй меня печь ему пирог...

---------------------------  
Примечание. Да, у Баума девочку звали Дороти. Считайте, что в данном случае Элли – это такой дикий перевод. Могу я позволить себе натяжку? ;-)

х х х

Интерлюдия 24: дом №13 по Буковой улице (31 июля, 02:30)

От оно как занятно-то повернулось... Странный они все-таки народ. Зеркала какие-то. Сны непонятные. Уж не знаю, что там такое Джейми привиделось, но они потом еще часа с два колобродили.

И тут мне вспомнилась еще одна штука занятная. Телефоном они за месяц с лишним ну ни разу не пользовались. Неужто нету у них родни-то никакой, ни плетня, ни крылечка? Ну или друзей там...

Хотя коли они всерьез прячутся от кого, то оно, конечно, понятно...

х х х

Из дневника Гарри Поттера (31 июля, 8:45)

Снейп был прав: сегодня я об этом пожалел. Ох, зря я его вчера не послушал – надо было не полениться и душ принять! А теперь у меня ноет голова, во рту гадостно и сухо, и вдобавок устойчивое ощущение, что жизнь совершенно не удалась. Ладно, могло быть и хуже.

Кстати, он вчера все-таки назвал меня по имени. Если так пойдет дальше, то и Рона, и Малфоя удар хватит от изумления. Хотя, с другой стороны... со Снейпа станется потом начать делать вид, что ничего не изменилось, да и лета никакого не было. Поживем – увидим...

Все, иду вниз. Интересно, здорово ли мне влетит за вчерашнее?

х х х

Интерлюдия 25: Тонкс (31 июля, 8:40)

Мы спускаемся в кухню невыспавшиеся и ждем, когда проснется Гарри. Сев умудряется одновременно делать омлет, резать сыр и зелень и варить кофе. Меня он к готовке по-прежнему не подпускает, и мне остается только нервно перекладывать на столе несколько свертков: пара маггловских книг, из тех, что называются смешным словом «фэнтези», пара дисков с музыкой, пара хороших фильмов...

– Перестань ерзать, – бурчит Сев, снимая с огня джезву. – Он обрадуется, даже если ты ему подаришь надкушенную шоколадную лягушку. И кстати, – он ставит передо мной кофе, потом отпивает из своей чашки и блаженно прикрывает глаза, – постарайся не очень шуметь, когда он спустится.

– Почему?

– А потому, – Сев злорадно ухмыляется, – что кое-кто накануне вечером неумеренно близко познакомился с моим коньяком. Каковой в результате этого знакомства преждевременно и скоропостижно скончался.

Моей бедной голове требуется целых полминуты, чтобы переварить это сообщение.

– Он что, успел напиться?!

– Ну, не то чтобы напиться... – Сев продолжает ухмыляться. – Но голова у него сейчас наверняка болит.

В эту минуту сверху доносятся какие-то шорохи и звук шагов: Гарри явно спускается по лестнице. Он появляется в дверях, и лицо у него такое скорбное, что я начинаю безудержно хихикать.

– И тебе доброе утро! – морщась, говорит несчастный ребенок, обхватывая руками голову, и садится за стол, похоже, не замечая ничего вокруг. В том числе и подарки.

Сев достает из холодильника апельсиновый сок, наливает полный стакан, потом извлекает из шкафа маленькую склянку с каким-то желтым зельем и, подмигнув мне за Гарриной спиной, аккуратно опрокидывает ее в сок.

– Держи, именинник, – усмехнувшись, он ставит перед Гарри стакан.

– Спасибо, – Гарри, поморщившись, отпивает глоток, потом другой, и я вижу, как ему становится легче буквально на глазах. Он изумленно поворачивается к Севу: – Но ты... вы... вчера...

– Обычно я не балую перебравших студентов, – строго говорит тот, но я вижу, что он улыбается уголками губ. – Однако сегодня, в виде исключения... можешь считать это подарком.

– С днем рождения! – я, не выдержав, подпихиваю свертки к нему поближе. – Это от нас обоих.

Сев едва заметно морщится, но мне не противоречит.

– Вау... – похоже, Гарри окончательно потерял дар речи. – Я... вы... спасибо!

– Не за что, – буркает Северус, видимо, теряя терпение. – А теперь давай, разбрасывай по всей кухне обертки, пляши вокруг стола – или что там полагается делать именинникам? – и будем завтракать. Я голоден, как не знаю кто.

Гарри торопливо разворачивает подарки, и, весь сияя, снова и снова благодарит нас, пока Сев не велит ему заткнуться, и мы наконец садимся завтракать, и я отчего-то чувствую себя так, будто день рождения сегодня у меня.

х х х

Из дневника Гарри Поттера (31 июля, 22:10)

Наконец-то дополз до постели. Такого дня рождения у меня еще ни разу не было. Во-первых, утром, вопреки всем вчерашним угрозам, Снейп милосердно избавил меня от похмелья. Да здравствует зельеварение! Во-вторых, они меня все-таки поздравили и даже подарили подарки... хотя я почти уверен, что это дело рук Тонкс. Что-то я себе плохо представляю Снейпа, покупающего для меня «Властелина колец» или «Бесконечную историю»! Не говоря уже про «Стену»...

А потом Тонкс, очевидно, решив устроить мне незабываемое семнадцатилетие, поволокла нас в кино, а оттуда в кафе, потом в тир в парке... Снейп все это время страдал – по большей части молча, но иногда тихо бормоча себе под нос нечто вроде: «Великие боги, чем же я вас прогневал!». Но настроения нам с Тонкс это не испортило.

Вечером, терпеливо выслушав от Снейпа тридцать три предупреждения не говорить никому о своем дне рождения, я слинял к Питу, и мы впятером с его родителями и Люси два часа резались в покер. Я даже немного выиграл.

В общем, день рождения получился отличный. Одно меня беспокоит: сколько все это благополучие продлится?

---------------------  
Примечание. «Властелин колец» – в данном случае, конечно, книга. «Бесконечная история» – знаменитый немецко-американский фильм по чудесному произведению «Бесконечная книга» немецкого писателя Михаэля Энде. Фильм невероятно красив, если вдруг кто не видел, очень рекомендую посмотреть. Честное слово, Поттериане до него далеко. Да и книга тоже хороша, хотя, на мой взгляд, все-таки не так очаровательна. А «Стена» – разумеется, альбом группы Pink Floyd.

х х х х х х х

**Глава 7. Неделя шестая**

х х х

Интерлюдия 26: Тонкс (4 августа, 18:50)

Я спускаюсь в кухню и вижу, что Сев сидит за столом, обхватив голову руками, и смотрит невидящим взглядом на какие-то разложенные перед ним бумаги. Услышав мои шаги, он поднимает голову.

– Поздравляю, дорогая, у тебя будет ребенок, – говорит он язвительно и сует мне эти самые бумаги. Я растерянно сажусь и пытаюсь в них разобраться: это письмо от Дамблдора, какой-то пергамент из Министерства и что-то маггловское.

– Начни с письма.

Я послушно читаю письмо, потом судорожно просматриваю остальные документы.

– Сев, это невозможно!

– Что невозможно? – с любопытством интересуется Гарри, заглядывая в кухню.

– У тебя будет... как бы поточнее выразиться?.. маленький братик, – насмешливо отвечает Северус.

Выражение рассеянной заинтересованности на лице Гарри сменяется почти ужасом:

– Что? Как? Вы?..

Северус выхватывает у меня груду документов и почти что швыряет мальчику через стол:

– Вот, полюбуйся. Альбус прислал это маггловской почтой.

Тот растерянно разглядывает их, потом вчитывается и ахает:

– Этого не может быть!

– К сожалению, может...

Я убираю бумаги со стола, и мы молча садимся ужинать.

х х х

Из дневника Гарри Поттера (4 августа, 22:00)

Так я и знал!

Стоит со мной случиться хоть чему-нибудь действительно хорошему, как судьба подкидывает мне очередную свинью.

В этот раз – в буквальном смысле слова.

Оказывается, вчера в Малфой-мэноре арестовали беглого Люциуса Малфоя, а заодно и его жену – за укрывательство. Вроде как авроры получили откуда-то анонимные сведения, что Люциус собирается навестить родовое гнездо, и устроили засаду, которая – для разнообразия – увенчалась успехом.

Но это не главное. То ли попавшись на перекрестье заклятий, то ли еще что – я из письма Дамблдора не понял – но Малфой-младший деградировал до младенца двух с чем-то лет от роду. А поскольку мандрагоры у мадам Спраут только-только вошли в переходный возраст, вернуть себе нормальный облик этот белобрысый гаденыш сможет только месяца через три, не меньше. И, в любом случае, поскольку он еще несовершеннолетний, а его родителям все равно светит Азкабан, опекунство над нашим Хорьком получат как раз Снейп – как крестный – и Тонкс – как единственная здравствующая родственница.

Для магглов Дамблдор заготовил отдельную легенду: будто бы Малфой – сын двоюродной сестры Тонкс (что, впрочем, почти правда), которая вместе с мужем погибла в автокатастрофе. Завтра бедняга Тонкс должна будет «получить письмо с ужасными новостями» и изображать горе.

– А звать его будут как? – спрашиваю я. – Драко, знаете ли, не очень распространенное имя.

Они оба нахмурились и задумались.

– Второе имя у него есть? – вдруг спросила Тонкс, почему-то лукаво улыбаясь Снейпу. Честное слово, по-моему, тот слегка покраснел.

– Есть. Антоний, – буркнул он. – Я долго пытался уговорить Люциуса дать ребенку хоть одно нормальное имя, и это самое пристойное, на что он согласился.

– Пойдет, – сказал я. – Тони – отличное имя.

– Очень милое, – улыбнулась Тонкс.

Снейп посмотрел на нас обоих так, будто мы пытаемся выдрать ему все зубы, но промолчал.

В общем, через три дня этого поросенка привезут к нам сюда. И чует мое сердце, что нянчиться с ним буду я.

х х х

Интерлюдия 27: Северус (4 августа, 22:10)

Я не знаю, о чем думает Альбус! Так рисковать всем – и чего ради? Белла на свободе, эта ублюдочная крыса тоже... Как только станет известно, что мальчишка у меня, найти нас станет вдвое легче.

– Сев, успокойся...

Тут только я замечаю, что нервно расхаживаю по комнате туда-сюда, и со вздохом опускаюсь на кровать. Элли тут же принимается массировать мне плечи. Элли... Надо же, меньше чем за неделю я привык называть ее этим именем. Я чувствую себя бедуином, добравшимся до оазиса. Ужасно глупо.

– Прости, я просто устал. Альбус притворяется идиотом, каждая его затея глупее и опаснее предыдущей, и я, сказать по правде, понятия не имею, что делать.

Как же хочется просто закрыть глаза и ни о чем не думать...

– Мы как-нибудь выкрутимся, – она целует меня в щеку. – Вот увидишь.

– Ну неужели нельзя было до сентября поручить Драко Люпину или Минерве? Да хоть кому-нибудь – но в Хогвартсе! – я откидываюсь назад, прислоняясь к ней. – Так нет же, Альбус, видишь ли, желает изменить его мнение о магглах...

По тому, как изумленно она на меня смотрит, я понимаю, что это ей в голову не приходило. Я фыркаю.

– Да Альбус больше ни о чем так не мечтает, как переделать всех слизеринцев по гриффиндорскому образу и подобию! В данном случае он надеется приучить Драко к маггловскому образу жизни, пока ребенок не в силах сопротивляться.

Элис хихикает.

– Ну, по крайней мере, скучно нам не будет.

– Уж это точно, – вздыхаю я, но тут мое ворчание пресекают наиболее приятным способом. И кто я такой, чтобы сопротивляться?

х х х

Из дневника Гарри Поттера (7 августа, 14:10)

Ну почему, почему именно я такой везучий?

Хотя Рон бы, наверное, все отдал, чтобы быть на моем месте. Он бы умер со смеху: слизеринский Хорек дрыхнет у меня в комнате в детской кроватке с решетчатым бортиком и, причмокивая, сосет во сне большой палец. Но только мне почему-то не смешно. По крайней мере, сейчас.

Драко привез утром мистер Уизли – под видом сотрудника маггловских социальных служб. Когда он начал вытаскивать Малфоя из машины, тот растопырил руки и ноги, как морская звезда, вереща на всю Буковую: в общем, типичный Малфой – только бы осложнить жизнь окружающим. Правда, папу Рона это не смутило: сразу видно отца семерых детей. Он просто взял это орущее безобразие под мышку и понес к дому. Разглядев Малфоя поближе, я с трудом сдержал дикий хохот: они его перекрасили в рыжий цвет! Уже потом я сообразил, что, если он племянник Тонкс, то должен быть хоть чем-то на нее похож!

Но тут начались странности. Стоило Снейпу выйти ему навстречу, как Драко тут же перестал кричать. Мистер Уизли опустил его на дорожку, и Малфой деловито потопал к крестному. Снейп наклонился, взял его на руки, и тот совершенно отчетливо поздоровался:

– Дя Сев!

Снейп удивленно приподнял бровь.

– Он что-то помнит? – спросил он у Ронова отца. Я заинтересовался и подошел поближе.

– Понятия не имею, – ответил мистер Уизли. – Мы до сих пор не разобрались. Он точно должен помнить то, что помнил в два года, но остальное... кто знает? Мы ведь так и не выяснили, что именно с ним случилось.

– Как не выяснили? – удивился я. – Разве авроры...

– Не здесь, – оборвал меня Снейп, повернувшись ко мне вместе с Драко на руках. – Идемте в дом.

– Га! – заявил Драко, показывая на меня пальчиком.

– Почему «Га»? Это мой сын Джеймс, – в изумлении поправил его Снейп.

– Га! – твердо сказал Драко, мотая головой. – По!

«Черт! – подумал я. – Ну «га» еще может значить что угодно. «Гад», например. Но «по» – это уж точно «Поттер»! Не может же он видеть сквозь маскирующие чары? Ну ведь не может же?!»

– Ой, не нравится мне это, – покачал головой мистер Уизли, и мы пошли в дом.

В гостиной Снейп опустил Драко на пол, и тот немедленно отправился обследовать дом.

– Присмотри за ним, – велел он мне, – нам с Артуром надо поговорить. Я тебе потом расскажу, если будет что-нибудь важное, – добавил он, видимо, заметив мой оскорбленный взгляд.

Я вздохнул и покорно последовал за Малфоем: тот уже вышел в коридор и добрался до двери в кухню.

– Хочешь чего-нибудь? – растерянно спросил я.

– Дай, – уверенно ответил он.

– Чего дать? – не понял я.

Честное слово, он посмотрел на меня как на идиота.

– Дай, – повторил он.

Ну естественно. Единственное слово, которое он может выговорить полностью. Как я мог забыть, что это Малфой?

– Есть?

Мотание головой.

– Пить? Чаю? – продолжал допытываться я.

– Ча, – усиленное кивание.

Я поднял его и посадил на стул.

– Посиди смирно, я сейчас сделаю.

Естественно, стоило мне отвернуться, чтобы поставить чайник, как он сполз со стула, открыл ближайший шкафчик и вытащил оттуда пакет с изюмом – разумеется, немытым – и потянул в рот.

– Фу, Драко... то есть, фу, Тони, он грязный. Отдай сейчас же, – сказал я и протянул руку.

Никакого эффекта.

– Дай, пожалуйста.

Тот же результат. Я не выдержал, применил силу и отобрал пакет.

– А-а-а!

– Будешь реветь, отшлепаю. И не думай, что я этого не сделаю.

Рев моментально прекратился.

– Ну, вот и умница. Подожди, сейчас все будет.

Через десять минут надутый Драко Малфой сидел у меня на коленях и пускал слюни в чашку с чаем. Я с тоской думал о том, что до конца каникул еще целых три недели.

х х х

Интерлюдия 28: Драко Малфой (7 августа, 13:55)

Мерлин, как я ненавижу идиотов! В особенности тех, кто лезет не в свое дело. Ну кто, кто просил этих дурацких авроров врываться с криками ко мне в лабораторию? Ловили бы себе моего отца – я-то тут при чем? Но нет, эти кретины просто не в состоянии не сунуть свой нос, куда не надо! И если они не понимают, что попадание любого заклятия в котел приводит к непредсказуемым результатам, я могу только удивляться, почему они все не поубивали друг друга еще в процессе обучения.

И вот, пожалуйста: я, семнадцатилетний Драко Малфой, нахожусь в теле двухлетнего младенца и не в состоянии даже выговорить половину букв английского алфавита. Я уже не говорю про неспособность сдерживать элементарные физиологические реакции.

Дальше – больше. Найду того гада, который решил, что мне пойдет рыжий цвет, – убью к Мордредовой матери. Сво-ло-чи!

И, что хуже всего, нянькой ко мне приставлена эта гриффиндорская зараза – Гарри, Гадес его задери, Поттер. Который ласково заглядывает мне в глаза и спрашивает, не хочу ли я чаю! И тут же угрожает физической расправой, пользуясь моей беспомощностью. Как будто от двух немытых изюминок кто-то умер! Лицемер несчастный.

Кто, интересно, ему сказал, что меня зовут Антонием? Мой обожаемый крестный, не иначе. Который, скорее всего, «забыл», как я ненавижу это дурацкое имя, а уж тем более сокращение от него.

Не отзываться, что ли? Хотя это может дать нежелательные результаты. Вряд ли Северус станет присматривать за мной постоянно, а без него Поттер может сделать со мной что угодно...

О, придумал. Буду звать Поттера «Гарри»... или уж как там получится произнести. Пусть они понервничают. «Джеймса» мне, кстати, все равно не выговорить.

Интересно, они что, не понимают, что я все понимаю? И что не надо быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы понять, что взрослые сыновья с неба не сваливаются? Джеймс, как же...

Да за кого они меня принимают?!

Ах, да. За безмозглого двухлетнего сопляка.

Можно, я кого-нибудь убью, а? Нельзя? Я так и думал. Ну и ладно. Тогда я никому не покажу, что я все понимаю. В конечном счете это может даже оказаться забавным.

Ох, что-то мне спать хочется...

х х х

Интерлюдия 29: Северус (7 августа, 13:15)

Рыжий Малфой – невозможное, анекдотическое зрелище. Я опускаю его на пол и с трудом сдерживаю смех, глядя, как это юное чудовище обследует комнату. Однако времени на него у меня нет совершенно: вероятно, это последний раз до конца лета, когда у меня есть возможность переговорить с кем-нибудь из Ордена лицом к лицу.

– Присмотри за ним, – говорю я Поттеру. Тот смотрит на меня обиженными глазами щенка, которого неожиданно пнул обожаемый хозяин. – Я тебе потом расскажу, если будет что-нибудь важное, – со вздохом прибавляю я.

Поттер кивает и без дальнейших споров выходит в коридор вслед за Драко, которому гостиная, по-видимому, уже наскучила. На лице Артура читается плохо скрытое изумление. Ну вот, теперь в Ордене начнут поговаривать, что я чем-нибудь опоил и околдовал мальчишку. А уж сколько будет шума, когда они узнают о нашем с Элис романе... Впрочем, эти проблемы будем решать по мере поступления. Я запираю дверь гостиной и приглашаю гостя сесть.

– Альбус просил мне что-нибудь передать?

Артур торопливо извлекает из внутреннего кармана пиджака два кольца: мужскую серебряную печатку с хризолитовой змеей и витое женское кольцо с каким-то крупным фиолетовым камнем.

– Это, – он кладет мне на ладонь печатку, – второй порт-ключ, на всякий случай. Пароль тот же. А это, – он берет золотое кольцо двумя пальцами, – для той женщины... Хадсон, верно?

– Альбус считает, что я должен ей обо всем рассказать? Вы уверены, что это благоразумно?

Артур снова хмурится и поджимает губы точно так же, как и его супруга, когда кто-нибудь из их драгоценных сыновей задает глупые вопросы. Как же меня это порой бесит... Да, он намного старше меня, но и мне почти сорок! Кажется, я понимаю, почему все их дети стараются как можно раньше удрать из-под родительского крыла.

– Да, Северус, это приказ, – сурово говорит он. Я пожимаю плечами: приказ так приказ. Артур продолжает: – Ее кольцо не только сработает как порт-ключ, но и послужит маяком, вызвав наряд авроров в точку применения.

– Хорошо, – я убираю кольца. – Еще что-нибудь для меня?

– Вот, – он отчего-то смущается, доставая из того же кармана измятый конверт, – это для Гарри...

От его гриффиндорских приятелей, очевидно.

– Я передам, – коротко говорю я, забирая письмо. – Больше ничего?

– Нет.

Ну разумеется. Бессмысленные писульки Поттеру мы передаем с легкостью, зато важные сведения мне приходится клещами вытягивать. Ох, как же не вовремя Элис понесло в магазин! Ей бы Артур выложил все на блюдечке...

– А у меня зато есть вопросы, и довольно много. Прежде всего, что произошло в Малфой-мэноре?

– Мы толком не знаем, – вздыхает Артур, – операция была секретной, и никто из наших в ней не участвовал. Нам известно только то, что Шеклболту удалось вытянуть из своих приятелей.

– А именно?

– Анонимная сова с сообщением, что в ночь с 29 на 30 июля Люциус намеревается посетить родовое гнездо. Засада вокруг – обитатели ничего не знали.

– Дичь, – перебиваю я, – я знаю их охранные чары...

Артур с подозрением смотрит на меня.

– Мерлин помилуй, Артур, как вы думаете, сколько раз я там был? Драко, в конце концов, мой крестник... До определенного момента Люциус мало что от меня скрывал.

– И что это за чары?

– Они мгновенно предупреждают владельцев поместья о присутствии посторонних.

– Всех?

– Тех, на кого они ориентированы... – я вдруг понимаю, куда он клонит. – То есть кто-то из них знал о присутствии авроров и не поднял тревогу?

– Вероятно, – Артур очень серьезен. – Северус, как ты думаешь, на кого могли быть ориентированы чары в отсутствие Люциуса.

– На Драко, – не задумываясь, отвечаю я. – Ему уже два месяца как семнадцать, а следовательно, по фамильному кодексу он является полноправным наследником и хозяином поместья в отсутствие отца.

– Северус, как ты думаешь, – Артур странно колеблется, – есть вероятность, что именно он послал эту сову?

Есть, и еще какая. Особенно если мальчику надоело ходить в наследниках... Последнее время перед арестом Люциуса они здорово не ладили, а за те короткие четыре месяца, пока Люциус сидел в Азкабане, Драко наверняка успел почувствовать вкус свободы... Но это не те соображения, которыми стоит делиться с Артуром.

– Вполне возможно, – я пожимаю плечами. – В последнее время я не замечал за ним особого рвения служить Волдеморту, – я с некоторым злорадством смотрю, как этот праведный гриффиндорец вздрагивает. – Но что там дальше?

– Люциусу дали войти в дом, выждали около получаса и взяли его в гостиной – он ужинал с женой.

– А Драко?

– Это вообще темная история, – вздыхает Артур. – Вроде бы как он был у себя в лаборатории, возможно, экспериментировал, туда ворвался кто-то из авроров...

– Восхитительно, – я принимаюсь ходить по комнате туда-сюда. – Из-за каких-то идиотов мой крестник пострадал в результате контакта с неизвестным зельем. А если бы он вообще погиб?

Артур хмурится.

– Я уверен, они бы не сделали с невинным подростком ничего плохого... по крайней мере, сознательно.

– Если этот подросток носит фамилию Малфой, то я совершенно убежден в обратном, – ядовито огрызаюсь я. – Но даже если и так, мне придется искать антидот к неизвестному зелью. Или, хуже того, к сочетанию неизвестного зелья с Мерлин ведает каким заклятьем, потому что весьма сомнительно, чтобы эти ваши бездари согласились мне сообщить, какие именно заклинания они использовали. Это если предположить, что они сами это помнят. Мандрагоры, конечно, универсальное средство, но...

Дверь приоткрывается, и в комнату заглядывает Поттер. Он в фартуке и рукава у него закатаны по локоть. Я и забыл, что сегодня его очередь готовить.

– Пап, мы обедать будем?

Краем глаза я вижу, как округляются Артуровы глаза.

– А мама где?

– Она звонила, сказала, что будет через полчаса.

Ах да. После инцидента в ночь на поттеровский день рождения Элис настояла на том, чтобы мы приобрели так называемые мобильные телефоны. Весьма удобная вещь, надо заметить, хотя ума не приложу, почему они так называются. Насколько я понимаю, сами они никуда не движутся.

– Пап? – я отчетливо слышу в голосе Поттера смешок и понимаю, что он тоже заметил реакцию Артура. Хм, может, и стоит ему подыграть.

– Извини, Джейми, я отвлекся. Думаю, стоит подождать маму. Где Дра... то есть, Тони?

– Спит наверху, – вздыхает Поттер. – И слава Мерлину. Он меня за час совершенно укатал.

– Может, не оставлять его одного? – обеспокоенно спрашивает Артур.

– Не думаю, что он способен причинить много неприятностей, – я пожимаю плечами. – Ему же два года, а не шесть месяцев.

Сверху раздается глухой стук и громкий рев.

– Черт побери! – Поттер исчезает за дверью, и я хмыкаю.

– Похоже, мне придется присмотреть за обедом. Боюсь, Джейми будет сейчас несколько занят. Располагайтесь пока, – я выхожу из комнаты, спиной чувствуя на себе долгий, пристальный взгляд главы семейства Уизли.

х х х

Интерлюдия 30: Драко (7 августа, 14:30)

Твою мать! Ну кто делает такие идиотские кровати, что из них невозможно выбраться?! Я лежу на полу поттеровской комнаты, на лбу у меня здоровенная шишка, и я ничего не могу с этим поделать. Жизнь омерзительна.

Как раз когда я сажусь, дверь распахивается, в комнату влетает Поттер в дурацком фартуке в цветочек и замирает в последний момент, чуть не наступив на меня.

– О Боже мой... – стонет он. – Ни на минуту тебя не оставить...

Если он возьмет меня на руки и начнет сюсюкать, я его просто укушу, честное слово. К счастью, вместо этого он просто садится радом со мной на пол.

– Голова цела? – спрашивает он.

Я молчу, ибо мне не положено знать, про что он говорит.

– Ах да, ты же говорить не умеешь почти. Знаешь, так ты мне, пожалуй, гораздо больше нравишься, – этот паразит нагло ухмыляется. – Хотя рыжий цвет тебе все-таки не идет.

Я бы все отдал, чтобы иметь возможность двинуть ему в челюсть или залепить заклятием в лоб. Но увы... Мало того, если я скажем, в него сейчас плюну, он догадается, что я понимаю больше, чем показываю. А вот это уже совершенно лишнее. Ладно, Потти, я тебе это потом припомню.

– Болит? – Поттер протягивает руку, осторожно прикасается к моему лбу, и я инстинктивно вскрикиваю. Да куда ж ты грабли свои тянешь, дубина? Конечно, болит!

– Знаешь, – он поднимается и все-таки берет меня на руки, – пойдем-ка мы в ванную. Во-первых, я намажу твой несчастный лоб, во-вторых, мы тебя умоем. Зареванный Малфой – это слишком сильное испытание для моих нервов.

Зареванный?! Заре... да, в самом деле. Мордред бы побрал человеческую физиологию. Ну почему я ничего не могу с этим сделать?! Я вдруг ловлю себя на том, что шмыгаю носом. Блин! Усилием воли взяв себя в руки, я перестаю хлюпать и начинаю вспоминать, что еще я помню о двухлетних детях. Спать днем... ну, с этим проблем у меня, судя по всему, не будет. Безвкусная противная еда... плохо, но пережить можно. Чертова эта кровать... может, после сегодняшнего они догадаются снять этот дурацкий бортик спереди? Туалет... меня прошибает холодный пот. Если я правильно помню, маленьких детей приходится поднимать среди ночи. И делать это будет Поттер... потому что мой драгоценный крестный явно поручил меня ему. Когда меня превратят обратно, я или убью его, или зааважусь сам. А может быть, и то, и другое...

– Ну, вот и все, – пока я переживал, меня уже, оказывается, умыли и намазали лоб чем-то обезболивающим, судя по тому, что ссадину я больше не чувствую. – А теперь пошли вниз, там папа, – он хмыкает, – надеюсь, догадался выключить духовку. Кто бы знал, что Снейп обалденно готовит...

Северус готовит?! Я спотыкаюсь и чуть не слетаю кубарем с лестницы, но Поттер успевает меня поймать.

– Господи, еще три недели... – горестно бормочет он себе под нос, стаскивая меня вниз на руках. – Я не доживу.

«Это я не доживу», – думаю я мрачно.

х х х

Интерлюдия 31: Тонкс (7 августа, 15:10)

Я влетаю в дом, не заботясь о хлопнувшей двери: мне не терпится увидеть, на что похож двухлетний Драко Малфой.

– Вы где? – кричу я во весь голос, торопливо стаскивая кроссовки.

– В кухне, – отзывается Гарри. – Уже садимся, тебя только ждем.

Я подхватываю те пакеты, что с продуктами, и волоку их в кухню. Северус и Артур уже действительно за столом, а Гарри пытается усадить Драко в высокий детский стульчик, судя по всему, не очень успешно.

– Привет, Артур, – здороваюсь я, – извините, что задержалась. Сев, поможешь мне распихать? – я привычно целую его в щеку и сую ему в руки часть пакетов.

За моей спиной раздаются два негромких вскрика: один, пониже – явно Артура, второй – тихий писк – очевидно, Драко.

– Одну минуту, – Сев ухмыляется, явно довольный произведенным впечатлением.

Я оборачиваюсь: Артур как-то очень странно переводит взгляд с Сева на Гарри и потом на меня. Что они тут без меня учудили? Гарри вздыхает и предпринимает еще одну попытку запихнуть Драко в стульчик.

– Джейми, – вмешивается Северус, – не мучай ребенка. Я возьму его на колени и покормлю с ложки, если ему так уж не приглянулся этот чертов стул.

Как ни странно, Драко после этого перестает сопротивляться и покорно усаживается. Гарри облегченно вздыхает, выдает «братику» ложку и сам принимается за еду.

Мы с Севом убираем продукты в холодильник и садимся за стол. Артур продолжает очень странно на нас смотреть. Ладно, потом дознаюсь у Сева, что они тут без меня натворили.

Шмяк!

Я растерянно вытираю лицо, пытаясь избавиться от неизвестно откуда взявшегося картофельного пюре, приземлившегося мне на нос. Ах, нет, известно откуда: вот напротив меня сидит это рыжее чудовище, улыбается во весь рот и довольно размахивает ложкой.

– Еще что-нибудь в таком духе, и я буду вынужден ввести в этом доме телесные наказания, – грозно говорит Северус.

– Да ладно, Сев, он еще маленький совсем, – заступаюсь я. – Ему два года всего. И он все равно не понимает, что ты говоришь...

– Ох, не уверен, – Северус качает головой, пристально глядя на наше «пополнение в семействе». – Тони, ешь немедленно. Будешь баловаться, сладкого не получишь.

Пополнение дуется, но послушно принимается тихо расправляться с пюре.

х х х

Из дневника Гарри Поттера (7 августа, 22:10)

Восхитительно. Теперь мне еще и ночью вставать. Всю жизнь мечтал сажать на горшок Драко Малфоя. Одна радость: когда его превратят обратно, у меня будет замечательная возможность в любую минуту заткнуть ему рот одним только напоминанием про лето...

Кстати, мистер Уизли был просто шокирован поведением Снейпа и Тонкс. И тем, что мы со Снейпом ладим, кажется, тоже. Интересно, что он расскажет Рону? Ох, боюсь, осенью мне придется долго объяснять, почему я больше не ненавижу Снейпа.

х х х

Из дневника Гарри Поттера (7 августа, 22:50)

Только что обнаружил. Эта белобрысая... то есть, теперь рыжая скотина сжевала письмо от Рона, которое я оставил на столе! Ну, может, и не сжевала, но обслюнявила изрядно. Так и хочется придушить маленького паршивца, но рука не поднимается.

Рон пишет, что у них все хорошо, выражает свои соболезнования насчет Снейпа и передает поздравления от Гермионы. Лучше бы он мне насчет Малфоя выражал соболезнования.

х х х

Интерлюдия 32: дом № 13 по Буковой улице (10 августа, 02:45)

Ну, дела...

Малыша им этого рыжего привезли, так теперь в доме с утра до ночи дым коромыслом. Девчонка соседская в него по уши влюбилась, вообще не отходит. Он и без того-то шебутной, а тут... в общем, никаких окон не хватит за ними следить, вот что я вам скажу. Джейми едва успевает поворачиваться.

Э-эх, жалко, что я с ними разговаривать не могу. Крыса у меня в подвале завелась, да странная какая-то. Круп не грызет, хлеб не тащит. Шныряет только туда-сюда по дому, да и все. Скорей бы ушла, проклятая... Не люблю я их, крыс-то, у меня от них то балки ломит, то стропила скрипят. А эта настырная третий день уже не уходит...

Ну, авось, уберется...

х х х х х х х

**Глава 8. Неделя седьмая**

х х х

Интерлюдия 33: Драко (11 августа, 11:30)

Я сижу на чердаке и сам себе жалуюсь на жизнь.

Четыре дня. Четыре дня с магглами, а мне даже нечем сделать зарубки на косяке, потому что кухонный нож у меня отобрали ровно через три минуты.

Не знаю, кто эта рыжая, но у Сева с ней явно роман. Ужас. Поттер, похоже, к этому уже привык, потому что когда они целуются по вечерам в гостиной, он и ухом не ведет. Только ворчит, что «кино не дают посмотреть нормальным людям». Понятия не имею, что такое это «кино», но, очевидно, оно находится в гостиной.

– Тони, ты где? – доносится снизу.

Не откликнусь, и не надейтесь. Не будете в другой раз дверь открытой оставлять.

Соседи – это ужас кошмарный, особенно девчонка. Я, конечно, понимаю, что я совершенно неотразим и женщины от меня без ума, но не до такой же степени! Нет хуже пытки, чем трогательная опека шестилетней пигалицы, да еще и магглы. Вчера например, она полдня ходила за мной по пятам, то и дело повторяя: «Плюнь бяку», хотя никакой бяки у меня и в помине не было. Этот гаденыш Поттер и его приятель только со смеху покатывались.

Ничего, пусть им теперь аукнется.

– Пап, я его нашел, – в дверном проеме появляется взлохмаченная голова Поттера. «Пап», как же. Я, конечно, все понимаю, но по-моему, они переигрывают. Тьфу, аж слушать тошно.

Ай, ты что делаешь! Больно же! Телесные наказания – это варварство! Мама!

х х х

Из дневника Гарри Поттера (11 августа, 20:30)

Мерлин всемогущий, как же хорошо, что я успел закончить все летние эссе до появления этого мелкого паршивца. За последние четыре дня у меня не было ни минуты спокойной.

Это не ребенок, это божеское наказание, тропический смерч и электрический веник одновременно. Если сбросить его Волдеморту на голову – скажем, с парашютом, – ни от Волдеморта, ни от тех, кто окажется рядом в радиусе двух миль, ничего не останется. Боюсь только, что Женевская конвенция нас осудит. За применение к противнику особо садистских методов борьбы.

Вот, скажем, сегодня.

Началось все с того, что он неведомо как успел забраться на чердак за те три минуты, пока я убирал после завтрака тарелки в раковину. Почти час мы втроем потратили на то, чтобы найти эту заразу, которая, конечно же, сидела тихо и ни на что не отзывалась.

Обнаружив его на чердаке под старой корзиной для белья, я, признаться честно, не выдержал и наподдал ему по заднице. Раза два или три. Реву было... можно подумать, я ему ногу оторвал. Если бы Малфой был побольше, я бы решил, что он пытается наябедничать Снейпу. Тот, правда, только хмыкнул и любезно предложил добавить. Это Малфоя утихомирило, но ненадолго.

Потом мы пошли к соседям. В первые же пятнадцать минут Малфой пропахал носом клубничную грядку, потому что не смотрел под ноги, попытался сожрать найденное в траве прелое яблоко (разжать ему челюсти – труднее, чем бульдогу!), порвал Люси платье и себе штаны, удирая от нее через куст шиповника, и в довершение всего сел на земляную осу. Его вой, наверное, было слышно за городом.

Следующий час я терпеливо таскал это маленькое чудовище на руках, потому что слезать он отказывался. А потом Люси вынесла велосипед.

Это надо было видеть.

Дело в том, что Лу с самого начала лета пытаются переучить ездить не на четырех колесах, а на двух. Она жутко боится, визжит на всю улицу – так только девчонки умеют, честное слово! – и сопротивляется. Но вот дня два назад Пит и его папа ее всяческими правдами и неправдами уговорили, и Люси наконец начала учиться всерьез. Правда, на велосипед ее надо сажать, потом бегать за ней, придерживая сиденье, да и слезать сама она пока тоже не может, но все-таки это уже хоть что-то...

Увидев, как ее катают, Малфой закатил истерику. Он, дескать, тоже хочет. Как ему объяснишь, что он МАЛЕНЬКИЙ?

Пит посмотрел сочувственно на мои мучения, вздохнул и предложил:

– Хочешь, я его на своем велике покатаю? А ты пока за Лу приглядишь, я умаялся за ней бегать.

Я с радостью согласился. Лучше я буду кругами гоняться за Люси по саду, но хоть полчаса отдохну от этого рыжего ужаса.

Пит тут же вывел из гаража свой велосипед, к передней раме которого было прикреплено специальное детское сиденье. Совместными усилиями мы запихнули туда ошарашенного Малфоя, Пит вскочил в седло и рванул в парк. Я, радуясь перерыву, принялся дальше учить Люси. Через полчаса она совершила невероятный подвиг: проехала от калитки до крылечка без посторонней помощи.

– Джейми, смотри, как у меня получается!

– Отлично у тебя получается, – я, сидя под кусом сирени, пытался отдышаться. – А теперь давай еще раз, а я посижу и посмотрю.

Люси самостоятельно преодолевала садовую дорожку уже в пятый раз, когда к калитке поехал Пит. Малфой, сидевший спереди, так вцепился в руль, как будто от этого зависела его жизнь.

– Помоги мне его отодрать, – пропыхтел Пит. – Это кошмар какой-то... Если бы Брендон не знал меня уже семнадцать лет, точно арестовал бы за похищение детей. Этот твой кузен всего боится! И скорости в первую очередь...

Я взял Малфоя на руки, и он тут же вцепился в меня, как детеныш шимпанзе в мамашу – мертвой хваткой. Странно, он вроде бы неплохой ловец и никогда не боялся ни высоты, ни скорости... Он же даже финт Вронского при мне делал! В общем, не знаю, почему, но перепугался он, кажется, всерьез. Так и не отцепился от меня почти до самого ужина. Зато, правда, это сильно ограничивало его возможности хулиганить. Всего-то заляпал новые джинсы Тонкс черничным пудингом, старательно облизал гаечный ключ от велосипеда, когда я отвернулся, и обслюнявил мою бубновую даму, когда мы сели играть в покер после чая. Возможно, он считал, что мне подсказывает, не знаю...

В общем, у меня теперь есть только пара свободных часов по вечерам, когда он уже спит, а я еще нет. Я надеялся еще поговорить со Снейпом про змееяз, но не судьба: он отправился разговаривать с Хадсонами насчет... всего этого.

х х х

Интерлюдия 34: Северус (11 августа, 20:00)

Давно я не оказывался в таком дурацком положении. Хуже было бы, только если Альбус отправил бы меня забирать одиннадцатилетнего Поттера у его «милых» родственничков.

Мало того, что я должен объяснять малознакомым людям необходимость магического обучения детей, так еще и вынужден сообщить им, что им угрожает смертельная опасность. Вообще говоря, эти вещи обычно плохо совмещаются. К тому же, я не имею права говорить всю правду. Слава Мерлину, что Альбус разрешил сказать Джейн, что Тонкс ее племянница...

– Проходите, – Ник впускает меня в дом, проводит в гостиную и закрывает двери перед носом у обиженных детей. Я заранее предупредил, что у меня серьезный разговор, и Хадсоны оба встревожены.

А я не знаю, с чего начать. Я даже не знаю, в курсе ли Ник, что его жена – ведьма, хоть и необученная.

– Что-то случилось, Себастьян? – спрашивает Джейн, подавая мне чай. Я с удивлением замечаю, что она уже успела выучить, какой я люблю: крепкий, с молоком и без сахара.

Отступать мне некуда.

– Джейн, это касается вас, вашей покойной матери и Люси, – наконец мне удается найти подходящую формулировку. – Прошу прощения за столь личный вопрос, я не задал бы его, если бы это не было чрезвычайно важно... ваш муж знает?

Джейн испуганно глядит на меня, Ник успокаивающе берет ее за руку, потом, смерив меня сердитым взглядом, отвечает:

– Да, конечно. Однако я не понимаю, каким образом это касается вас. Вы что, из... них?

– Да. И я, и моя жена и дети, – я начинаю жонглировать полуправдами. – Более того...

– Погодите, – перебивает меня Джейн, – откуда вы узнали...

– Люси. Естественная магия. В тот день, когда вы уезжали, – коротко отвечаю я, и Джейн понимающе кивает. – Я не мог ее не расспросить...

– Допустим, – упрямо говорит Ник, – вы узнали, что моя и дочь... как это называется?

– Ведьмы, милый, – лукаво улыбается его жена. Похоже, она немного успокоилась... А ведь я еще ни слова не сказал о том, ради чего, собственно, пришел сюда.

– Ведьмы, волшебницы, неважно, – подхватывает Хадсон. – В любом случае, это наше личное дело, как и то, отправлять ли Люси в школу. Ведь вы об этом?

– Это только частности, – возражаю я, – я пришел поговорить о вещах куда более серьезных и неприятных. Джейн, девичья фамилия вашей матери – Блэк, верно?

– Да.

– Что она вам рассказывала о себе и своей семье?

– Не очень много. Только то, что они были маги, а она... как вы это называете? ах, да, сквиб. Мама говорила, что они были неприятные люди и что она не хочет иметь с ними никакого дела.

– По сути все верно, но здесь, пожалуй, имеют значение детали. Блэки – один из древнейших и богатейших магических родов Британии. Кстати, моя жена Элис тоже из этого рода. Собственно, она ваша двоюродная племянница.

– Как это может быть? – хмурится Ник. – Она должна быть моложе...

– Она и есть моложе, Джеймс не ее ребенок. Элис моя вторая жена, а выглядит старше своих лет по причинам, скажем так, безопасности.

– Безопасности? – ахает Джейн.

– Потерпите, я сейчас все объясню. Прежде всего... я не знаю, как сказать об этом мягче, Джейн, но ваша мать умерла не от удара и не от сердечного приступа. Ее убили, и я точно знаю, кто это сделал.

Джейн закрывает лицо руками и тихо всхлипывает. Ник обнимает ее за плечи, и я терпеливо жду, пока они оба успокоятся.

– Из-за чего? – наконец еле слышно спрашивает Джейн.

– В магическом мире, – отвечаю я, – сейчас идет война. Люди, с которыми нам приходится воевать, подобны вашим террористам. Они придерживаются экстремистских взглядов и ненавидят магглов... тех, у кого нет магических способностей, а также тех магов, которые происходят из таких семей.

– Вроде нас, – тихо произносит Джейн.

– Да. Вроде вас. Вашу мать убила ваша же двоюродная сестра. Беллатрикс Лестранж, в девичестве Блэк. Она известный член этой... экстремистской группы и славится своим безумием.

– И после этого вы хотите, чтобы я отпустил дочку в ваш мир?! – восклицает потрясенный Ник. – Как вам только...

Однако Джейн перебивает его, поняв, к чему я клоню:

– Нам грозит опасность, не правда ли? Эта женщина не просто так убила маму, она нас разыскивает... Блэков?

– Да, к сожалению, вы правы. Хуже того, она, скорее всего, разыскивает и нас тоже. Я, моя жена и сын – участники... гражданского сопротивления, скажем так. Мы полагали, что сможем провести здесь пару спокойных месяцев и немного отдохнуть, но, увы, похоже не получается. И младенца вот... подбросили.

– Он действительно сирота? И тоже родственник Дженни? – интересуется Ник.

– Нет, он не сирота. Его родители в тюрьме. Они слишком долго играли с огнем, и в конце концов выбрали не ту сторону. Но он действительно родственник Элис, двоюродный брат, если быть точным, а следовательно, он тоже племянник Джейн. Его мать и моя... теща – родные сестры.

– Звучит запутанно, – говорит Джейн.

– В старинных семьях всегда так. Множество браков между близкими и знакомыми, и в результате все друг другу какая-нибудь да родня. Но мы отвлеклись, – я достаю из кармана кольцо. – Сейчас рано говорить о том, отпустите вы Люси в магическую школу или нет. Ее пригласят только через пять лет, а к тому времени война, я надеюсь, закончится, и вы будете точно знать, с чем имеете дело. А сейчас речь идет о вашей безопасности. Вы знаете, что такое порт-ключ?

Оба отрицательно мотают головами.

– Эта вещь может переместить человека, касающегося ее голыми руками, в определенное место. Порт-ключи бывают разные: некоторые зачарованы так, чтобы сработать в определенное время, некоторые вообще стационарны и работают постоянно. Это кольцо отзовется на кодовое слово, – я кладу его на журнальный столик, и Джейн тянет к нему руку. – Погодите, не трогайте, – убедившись, что никто из нас не касается порт-ключа, я продолжаю: – Это слово – «Эванс». Запомнили?

Хадсоны кивают.

– При активации кольцо перенесет всех, кто будет его в этот миг касаться, в таверну под названием «Три метлы». Тамошняя трактирщица, Розмерта, в курсе всего и вам поможет. Кроме того, если порт-ключ сработает, то в ту точку, где это случится, явится отряд... авроров. Вроде вашей полиции. Есть вопросы?

– Пожалуй, нет... – задумчиво говорит Ник, потом хитро улыбается: – Так что, мы с вами коллеги? Я много лет отработал в полиции, потом был вынужден уйти – из-за травмы. Подстрелили неудачно.

– Тогда уж с моей женой, – усмехаюсь я. – А я всего-навсего школьный учитель.

– Ну надо же, – всплескивает руками Джейн. – Совсем как я.

– И как же вы в это дело ввязались? – интересуется Ник.

Наверное, я никогда не перестану бояться этого вопроса. Или любого другого о моей юности.

– Когда мне было семнадцать... я имел глупость вступить в организацию, которую несколько лет назад возродили эти наши... экстремисты. Я быстро понял, во что вляпался, но выпутаться было практически невозможно, так что оставался только один путь... – я умолкаю и с удивлением понимаю, что мне отчего-то не безразлична реакция этих, в общем-то, чужих мне людей. Старею я, что ли...

– А, – понимающе кивает Ник, – значит, разведка.

– Вроде того.

Меня как-то сразу отпускает, но разговор дальше продолжается вяло. Чувствуется, что Хадсонам хотелось бы обсудить сложившуюся ситуацию наедине и меня не выставляют за дверь исключительно из вежливости. Наконец часы бьют девять, чем дают мне наилучший из возможных повод вежливо откланяться.

х х х

Интерлюдия 35: Драко Малфой (11 августа, 19:30)

Все-таки Поттер на удивление легко ведется.

Ладно, на эту чертову осу я действительно сел. И ходить потом некоторое время было... гм... неприятно. И вообще, если есть, кому носить тебя на руках, то почему этим не воспользоваться?

Но с велосипедом я их обоих просто обвел вокруг пальца! Даже неинтересно. Стоило пару раз взвизгнуть да пошире распахнуть глаза – и привет, Поттер готов. Нет, серьезно, он искренне поверил, что мне плохо, что я боюсь, и в результате так и таскал меня до самого вечера.

Ну что тут скажешь? Идиот.

А этот его маггловский приятель? Ох, как же я развлекался... По себе знаю, ничто так не нервирует человека, как сочетание перепуганного ребенка и транспортного средства. Конечно, я «пугался» в меру. Еще не хватало, чтобы этот маггл в приступе неуверенности во что-нибудь врезался и меня покалечил. Пришлось сдерживаться.

Вообще, занятная штуковина этот велосипед. Хотя с метлой, конечно, не сравнится. Ах, где же теперь моя метла... нет, об этом лучше не думать. Они же не знают, что я варил, а значит, прежний вид мне можно вернуть только с помощью мандрагор... А следовательно, никак не раньше октября, если я правильно подслушал Поттера и Северуса.

Постепенно у меня складывается дикое впечатление, будто Северус искренне привязался к этому гриффиндорскому придурку. Иногда они отдают меня рыжей Элис и ведут задушевные беседы в библиотеке. О зельях, надо полагать. Брр...

Кстати, очень интересно, кто эта Элис. Она иногда чем-то странно напоминает мне маму. Такая же приставучая...

В целом, я уже почти смирился. Меня только мучают две вещи: во-первых, мне отчаянно скучно и до смерти хочется хоть что-нибудь почитать, а во-вторых, я с ужасом думаю о том, как в сентябре вся школа сможет лицезреть меня в таком виде. Честное слово, лучше бы я умер...

х х х

Интерлюдия 36: Тонкс (11 августа, 21:30)

Северус возвращается от Хадсонов явно не в настроении. Весь остаток вечера он невнятно ворчит то на меня, то на Гарри, а потом рано уходит наверх, – под предлогом, будто его ждут не дождутся учебные планы на осенний семестр, так что мы с Гарри остаемся вдвоем на кухне гонять чаи.

Некоторое время мы просто сидим молча и глядим, как над чашками поднимается ароматный пар.

– Слушай, – вдруг произносит Гарри, и я вижу, как его щеки заливает легкая краска, – а он тебе правда нравится... ну то есть, вы с ним... ты его... – смутившись, он опускает нос едва ли не в чашку.

Мне вдруг приходит в голову, что ему совершенно не с кем поболтать о таких вещах – из взрослых, я имею в виду. Бедняга Сириус погиб, а с Ремусом у мальчика, по-моему, отношения как-то не сложились, уж не знаю, почему. Не с Дамблдором же ему о девушках разговаривать!

– Правда. А что?

– А... а как ты узнала? – еле слышно спрашивает он, не отрывая взгляда от скатерти.

Хороший вопрос.

– Сложно сказать, – я пожимаю плечами. – Сев жутко симпатичный, с ним можно поговорить обо всем на свете, он фантастически здорово целуется, и у него потрясающая за...

М-да, что-то я увлеклась. Бедный мальчик аж чаем поперхнулся.

– Тонкс, честное слово, я могу обойтись без таких подробностей! – восклицает он, наконец откашлявшись.

– Извини. В общем, да, он мне очень нравится. А почему ты спрашиваешь? Есть кто-нибудь на примете?

Он опять краснеет.

– Не знаю. Может быть.

– Ну? Ты же знаешь, – подмигиваю, – я тебя не выдам.

– Луна Лавгуд, – вздыхает Гарри. – Ты ее не знаешь, наверное. Она из Рейвенкло, на год младше меня. И такая странная – никак не поймешь, что у нее на уме на самом деле. Но Луна... не знаю... милая. И умная, просто этого никто не замечает, потому что она говорит всякие необычные вещи. И... – он рассеянно запускает пальцы в волосы и умолкает, окончательно смешавшись.

Лавгуд? Мне кажется, откуда-то я помню это имя.

– А ее не было с вами тогда... в Министерстве? – спрашиваю я, тут же обругав себя за напоминание: у Гарри тускнеют глаза, и он опускает голову.

– Была, – тихо говорит он. – Может ты и помнишь. Она такая... с длинными светлыми волосами и растрепанная.

– Гарри, вы тогда все были немножко растрепанные, – пытаюсь пошутить я, и мальчик слабо улыбается. – Но, по-моему, я помню. А что думают о ней твои друзья? Ты разговаривал с Роном или Гермионой?

– Я не могу им сказать! – восклицает Гарри, вскидывая голову. – Рон так просто считает, что Луна чокнутая, а Гермиона только начнет охать, и ахать, и давать дурацкие советы... И вообще, – он снова замолкает и принимается пристально разглядывать чаинки на дне чашки.

– Что «вообще», Гарри?

– Мне кажется, что я не имею права ни с кем встречаться. Все мои друзья и так рискуют жизнью из-за меня, – говорит он вполголоса, по-прежнему не поднимая глаз. – Это все равно что повесить на спину мишень: «Волди, убей меня, я девушка Поттера»... – он с горечью хмыкает.

– Гарри... – я осторожно беру его за руку, – а можно, я все-таки дам дурацкий совет? Пожалуйста?

– Конечно.

– Не лишай своих друзей выбора. И Рон, и Гермиона, и Луна, и Джинни, и Невилл – они все имеют право сами решать, сражаться им вместе с тобой или отойти в сторонку. И нельзя всю свою жизнь подчинять Волдеморту. Так он победит, даже не взяв в руки палочку.

– Но...

– Знаешь, что сказал бы тебе Северус?

– Знаю, – вздыхает Гарри и, тряхнув длинными волосами, передразнивает: – «Не все в мире вращается вокруг вас, мистер Поттер!»

– Вот именно. Просто попробуй поухаживать за ней осенью и посмотри, что выйдет, хорошо?

Он неуверенно кивает.

– И, Гарри... я всегда буду рада поболтать, если что. Договорились?

– Ага, – он слабо улыбается. – Спасибо, Тонкс.

– Не за что, – я поднимаюсь и убираю чашки в раковину. – Ладно, я пойду, наверное. Спокойной ночи.

– Спокойной ночи.

х х х

Северус полулежа расположился на кровати, согнув одну ногу в колене, и пишет что-то на длинном свитке пергамента, подложив под него какую-то книгу. Ах, да, пресловутые учебные планы...

У меня сразу портится настроение: до начала года осталось ровно три недели, а возвращаться в Хогвартс Севу придется чуть раньше... Да и вообще непонятно, как все сложится дальше.

Я устраиваюсь рядом и открываю недочитанные «Гордость и предубеждение», но строчки плывут перед глазами и смысл от меня ускользает: я снова и снова недоумеваю, что будет в сентябре.

– Интересно, – задумчиво произносит Сев, покусывая кончик пера, – кого Альбус в этом году найдет на должность штатного школьного несчастья?

Я бормочу в ответ что-то неразборчивое, и он наконец отрывается от своей писанины и смотрит на меня.

– Элис?

Я почему-то опускаю взгляд, как будто он может прочесть в моих глазах все те глупости, которые я думаю. То есть он, конечно, может, но не станет этого делать.

Северус вздыхает, и я слышу шуршание – он убирает в сторону книгу и свои заметки, потом поворачивается на бок и проводит рукой по моим волосам.

– Глупая, глупая девчонка, – говорит он тихо. – Иди сюда.

Ну почему он так хорошо умеет читать людей? Я молча утыкаюсь носом в его плечо.

– Не стоит беспокоиться о пустяках, – мягко увещевает он. – Что будет, то будет. Я, конечно, вряд ли смогу часто покидать замок, но Альбус не станет возражать, если ты будешь заглядывать, когда сможешь. Если, конечно, – он хмыкает, – ты не боишься признаться в том, что у тебя роман со старым сальноволосым слизеринским ублюдком.

– Северус! – возмущаюсь я и тут же понимаю, что он нарочно меня дразнит. – И вообще, Артур наверняка давно уже всем все рассказал.

– Весьма вероятно, – соглашается Сев и прибавляет каким-то странно злорадным тоном: – Люпин, по всей вероятности, вне себя.

– Сев, он хорошо к тебе относится... – вяло возражаю я. – И, потом, ты варишь ему Волчье зелье...

– Возможно, – усмехается Сев, – но это вряд ли может его утешить в данном случае, ты не находишь?

– Сев? – я, приподнявшись на локте, недоуменно смотрю на него и вижу, как его зрачки изумленно расширяются.

– Ты хочешь сказать, что ты не в курсе?

Мне остается только помотать головой.

– Люпин по тебе сохнет уже третий год, – сообщает Северус. – И об этом знает весь Орден. Ты уверена, – он приподнимает бровь, – что не хочешь передумать? Он, конечно, оборотень, но хотя бы не...

Я знаю только один надежный способ его заткнуть и беззастенчиво им пользуюсь. Минуту спустя он отстраняется и тихо смеется – почти счастливо.

– Ловлю тебя на... слове.

Я тоже смеюсь и целую его снова.

х х х

Из дневника Гарри Поттера (15 августа, 21:40)

Я так и знал, что с этим паршивцем не все чисто. Недаром он упорно звал меня «Га» и «По» с самого начала!

Сегодня днем, уложив его спать после обеда, я отправился в библиотеку – поговорить со Снейпом насчет планов на конец лета. Я хотел узнать, не удастся ли мне попасть на Диагон-аллею и хоть разок пересечься с Роном и Гермионой, но Снейп, шурша пергаментами, словно еж, только отмахнулся от меня.

– Я все равно ничего не решаю, – объяснил он. – Дней через десять мы вернемся в школу, спросишь сам у Альбуса. А теперь брысь, пока я не нашел тебе какое-нибудь занятие.

Я счел за лучшее ретироваться и пошел к себе, собираясь просто поваляться и что-нибудь почитать: на улице было не по-летнему сыро и неуютно. Тихонько проскользнув в комнату, я бесшумно прикрыл за собой дверь и на цыпочках попытался дойти до кровати, чтобы не разбудить наше местное стихийное бедствие.

Можете себе представить мою отвисшую до пола челюсть, когда я развернулся и увидел, что Малфой не только не спит, но лежит на животе, подперев подбородок кулачками, и ЧИТАЕТ! Причем не что-нибудь, а мой учебник про трансфигурации.

Я тихо застонал и сполз на пол. Драко подскочил на месте, обернулся и уставился на меня. Некоторое время мы молча сидели и смотрели друг на друга.

– Так ты все понимаешь, гад, – тихо сказал я, чувствуя, что закипаю.

Малфой тихо пискнул и как-то весь сжался в комочек. Меня как холодной водой окатило: неужели этот кретин думает, что я собираюсь его бить?

– Так, а говорить ты тоже нормально можешь?

Он сумрачно помотал головой.

– М-да, положеньице у тебя... – я нервно хихикнул, и он наградил меня сердитым взглядом. Теперь, зная, как на самом деле обстоят дела, я вдруг осознал, какая у него взрослая мимика, – и удивился, что не заметил этого раньше. И тут мне пришла в голову еще одна мысль. – А с какой стати, интересно знать, ты тогда ведешь себя как полный идиот?

Он посмотрел на меня так, как будто идиотом из нас двоих был я.

– Конспиратор хренов, – проворчал я. – Или ты нарочно надо мной издеваешься?

На его лице появилась настолько малфойская ухмылка, что мне даже стало не по себе: дико видеть такое на физиономии двухлетнего младенца.

– Я бы на твоем месте помнил про телесные наказания, – ядовито прошипел я и удовлетворенно отметил отразившийся в серых глазах ужас.

«Ага, – подумалось мне, – и на Малфоя найдется управа».

– Сознайся, это ты Снейпа заложил?

Он отчаянно помотал головой и умоляюще посмотрел на меня.

– Я не... наю... – было видно, что он изо всех сил пытается заговорить, но безуспешно. Вообще странно: не то чтобы он не знал, как это делается... Может, пресловутое зелье как-то повлияло? Мы ведь так и не знаем, с чем именно он там экспериментировал.

– Ладно, не мучайся. Уж кивать-то и мотать головой ты точно умеешь.

Он вздохнул и кивнул.

– Значит, не ты. А почему? Ты не знал?

Он опять посмотрел на меня как на ненормального. И в самом деле, как можно ответить «да» или «нет» на такой вопрос?

– Ты знал, что Снейп поддерживает Дамлбдора?

Малфой уверенно кивнул.

– И никому ничего не сказал? – кажется, я давно столько не удивлялся. – Почему?

Он смерил меня возмущенным взглядом и начертил в воздухе крест. Я удивленно сморгнул. Он начертил крест еще раз. И вдруг до меня дошло.

– Потому что он твой крестный?!

Малфой устало кивнул. Я и не думал, что он может руководствоваться такими соображениями... хотя для слизеринцев семья, похоже, важнее всего.

– А ты не знаешь, кто его выдал?

Он опять сердито на меня зыркнул. Ну конечно: если бы он знал, то, наверное, как-нибудь, да предупредил бы...

– Извини, – я и сам не понимал, за что извиняюсь, но мне это почему-то показалось правильным. – Я, наверное, пойду скажу Северусу...

Малфой вдруг отчаянно замотал головой.

– Что? – в который раз за полчаса удивился я. – Не говорить? С какой стати?

Не успел я оглянуться, как он сполз с кровати, подошел ко мне и мертвой хваткой вцепился в мои руки, тряхнул как следует, потом еще раз помотал головой.

– Ты что, чего-то боишься?

Малфой кивнул и на мгновение задумался, потом лицо его просветлело, он кивнул еще раз, показал пальцем на себя и как-то странно махнул рукой. Я почувствовал, что у меня голова начинает кружиться от всей этой жестикуляции. Что он имеет в виду?

А потом меня осенило.

– Малфой, мы оба придурки. Ты писать умеешь?

Он просиял и даже улыбнулся, однако тут же снова помрачнел и пожал плечами – ну или попытался пожать. Н-да, координация-то у него так себе.

– Ладно, давай попробуем. Попытка не пытка.

Я разыскал карандаш и лист бумаги, положил их на стол и поставил Малфоя на стул так, чтобы он мог писать. Первые же тридцать секунд показали, что лист я должен придерживать. В результате пяти минут мучений выяснилось, что худо-бедно объясняться мы сможем, но мастера эпистолярного жанра из него в ближайшее время не выйдет.

«ОН МЕНЯ ОТДАСТ В МИНИСТЕРСТВО», – вывел Драко большими корявыми печатными буквами.

«А ведь может, – растерянно подумал я. – Снейп тот еще параноик. А что там сделают с Малфоем, одному Мерлину известно, и то еще не факт».

– Ладно, – согласился я, – я ему _пока_ не скажу. Но у меня есть условия.

«ВАЛЯЙ», – написал Малфой.

– Во-первых, ты перестаешь хулиганить. Во-вторых, не смей брать без спроса мои вещи...

«ПОТТЕР, Я СДОХНУ ОТ СКУКИ!» – не поленился написать он.

– Ладно, черт с тобой, можешь брать книги, только не вздумай их жевать.

Малфой отчего-то покраснел, но опять кивнул.

– И в-третьих, ты больше не будешь донимать меня и моих друзей. Я имею в виду потом, в Хогвартсе. Мне не до этих глупостей.

Он надулся и замолчал.

– Не хочешь? Тогда я, во-первых, немедленно обо всем расскажу Снейпу, а во-вторых, непременно поделюсь с приятелями особенностями твоего летнего отдыха.

Как ни странно, на его лице промелькнуло что-то вроде уважения. Он еще немного подумал, вздохнул и написал:

«ИДЕТ».

Я кивнул и – честное слово, машинально! – протянул ему руку. Он обалдело посмотрел на меня, потом на руку, схватился за нее и вдруг начал хохотать – да так, что чуть не свалился со стула, я его еле поймал. Мне понадобилось целых полминуты, чтобы понять, почему он ржет. В самом деле, нужно же было шесть лет междоусобной войны, чтобы в конце концов прийти к тому же, с чего начали!

– Да, долго же я собирался, – выдавил я, когда мы наконец отсмеялись.

Малфой молча пододвинул к себе бумагу и, посапывая от усердия, вывел:

«Я ВСЕГДА ЗНАЛ, ЧТО ТЫ ТУГО СООБРАЖАЕШЬ, ПОТТЕР!»

Отчего-то я даже не обиделся.

х х х х х х х

**Глава 9. Неделя восьмая**

х х х

Из дневника Гарри Поттера (19 августа, 17:45)

Как ни странно, Малфой до сих пор держит слово: в доме уже четвертый день тишь да благодать. Снейп поглядывает на меня с подозрением: видимо, опасается, не наложил ли я на нашего «подкидыша» Империус.

Надо сказать, что двухлетний ребенок, увлеченно изучающий учебник по зельеварению, – зрелище совершенно дикое.

х х х

Интерлюдия 37: Драко (19 августа, 23:04)

Жить стало намного проще: теперь я вынужден притворяться сопливым младенцем на два-три часа в сутки меньше. Я все равно куда больше сплю, чем остальные, но это и к лучшему: так время идет быстрее.

А по вечерам у меня наконец-то есть возможность почувствовать себя homo sapiens и почитать. Поттеру, судя по всему, интеллектуальные удовольствия недоступны: он часами валяется на кровати, засунув в уши эти странные затычки с веревочками, и «слушает музыку». Впрочем, если то, что он при этом подвывает себе под нос, может служить хоть каким-то представлением о маггловской музыке, то я очень рад, что я не маггл.

Вот сейчас, например, он с блаженной улыбкой на физиономии распевает себе под нос – ужасно фальшиво, между прочим! – нечто вроде:

– _All you need is love..._

И так трижды подряд. Неужели магглы не понимают с одного раза?

Я уже серьезно начинаю задумываться, не подойти ли к нему и не стукнуть ли его по голове справочником по травологии, когда дверь вдруг распахивается и внутрь заглядывает Северус.

– Тебе не кажется... – начинает он, замечает меня и умолкает. Я ничего не могу поделать: ну не притворяться же, в самом деле, что учебник по зельеварению у меня совершенно случайно открыт на введении в главу о заданных на лето трансформационных зельях, а справочник по травологии – на статье о свойствах спорыша, входящего в состав Оборотного зелья?!

Этот кретин Поттер между тем продолжает подвывать, мечтательно жмурясь и заложив руки за голову:

– _All you need is love, love,  
Love is all you need..._

Интересно, кого Северус убьет первым? Очень бы хотелось прожить хоть на пару секунд дольше Поттера. Сев медленно подходит к нему, наклоняется, выдергивает одну из затычек и вкрадчиво интересуется:

– В самом деле, мистер Поттер?

Мальчик-Который-Ничего-Не-Слышал в ужасе подскакивает на месте – Северус еле успевает выпрямиться. Поттер смотрит дикими глазами сперва на него, потом на меня, белеет как полотно и начинает что-то жалобно блеять:

– Я... он... то есть...

– Благодарю, Поттер, я все понял, – тихо и угрожающе произносит мой крестный. – Марш в библиотеку и жди меня там.

Мерлин спаси и сохрани! Похоже, я все-таки умру первым. Жаль.

– Но...

– Я сказал: в библиотеку, – повторяет Сев с интонацией гадюки, которой наступили на хвост.

Поттер белеет еще больше и пулей вылетает за дверь. Кажется, мне уже никто не поможет.

Северус тихо прикрывает за ним дверь, поворачивается ко мне и все тем же убийственным тоном вполголоса объявляет:

– Драко, я жду объяснений.

Я могу только открывать и закрывать рот, словно выброшенная штормом на берег рыба.

– Не... мо... – пытаюсь выдавить я. Я так и не понял причину, но говорить мне не удается совершенно: горло просто не слушается. Даже писать почему-то проще.

Сев неожиданно тяжело вздыхает и садится на край поттеровской кровати.

– Ты что, и в самом деле не можешь говорить как следует?

Мне, разумеется, остается только кивать.

– Но с Поттером ты же как-то объяснялся?

Я опять киваю. А что я еще могу сделать?

– Как?

Я сползаю с кровати, с некоторым трудом забираюсь на стоящий у стола стул и демонстрирую крестному бумагу и карандаш по очереди.

– Ты можешь писать?

Я киваю – и в ту же секунду ощущаю приставленную к моему горлу палочку.

– Почему ты не сообщил мне сразу?

Я дергаюсь, собираясь развернуться, и палочка упирается мне в глотку. Замираю и чувствую, что мучительно краснею. Спохватившись, он отводит палочку чуть в сторону:

– Пиши.

«БОЯЛСЯ», – поспешно вывожу я.

– Чего?

«ЧТО ТЫ СДАШЬ МЕНЯ АВРОРАМ».

Мерлин, как же коряво получается! А ведь у меня был самый аккуратный почерк на курсе!

– И я должен тебе поверить? – хмыкает Северус. – Маловероятное развитие событий. Хотя... – он вдруг больно хватает меня пальцами за подбородок и наклоняется ближе: – Legilimens!

Я пытаюсь отшатнуться, но пальцы держат меня крепко, и у меня кружится голова, когда он начинает потрошить мое сознание. Весенние каникулы... я болтаюсь под дверью больничного крыла, где мой крестный третий день лежит без сознания... драка с Поттером накануне Прощального пира... моя лаборатория... ворвавшиеся авроры и два разноцветных луча, ударяющие точно в котел с зельем... И сердитая медсестра в аврорском медпункте, которой ни с того ни с сего сунули орущего младенца, и приезд Уизли сюда, на Буковую, и моя «переписка» с Поттером...

Я вдруг понимаю, что хватка ослабла, и мой рассудок вновь принадлежит мне одному. Северус, тяжело вздохнув, проводит большим пальцем по моей щеке:

– Мерлин мой, какой же ты еще ребенок... – махнув рукой, он садится на поттеровскую постель. – Как будто у меня нет способов тебя проверить.

Я вздрагиваю. Да уж, я только что в этом убедился на собственной шкуре.

– Извини, – Он, как и всегда, ничего не упускает. – Я должен был это сделать. Но если бы вы с Гарри не стали морочить мне голову, я бы не был так... резок.

Я с ужасом ощущаю, что у меня глаза на мокром месте. Не сметь! А ну, назад! Малфои, в конце концов, не пла...

– Северус, что происходит? – в комнату заглядывает рыжая любовница моего крестного. – Почему Гарри сидит в библиотеке с таким видом, будто кто-то умер? И что ты сделал с ребенком? – к моему полнейшему негодованию, она хватает меня в охапку и крепко прижимает к себе.

– Тонкс... – стонет Северус, хватаясь за голову.

Что?! Кто?! Тонкс? Моя... моя... у Сева роман с моей КУЗИНОЙ?!

– Что случилось? – уже мягче спрашивает она, садясь рядом с ним, но так и не выпустив меня из рук.

Сев хмыкает.

– Этот милый ребенок только выглядит двухлетним, – вздохнув, сообщает он. – Он все понимает. И неизвестно как подбил Гарри скрыть это от меня.

Ах, ну да, конечно. Виноват во всем, разумеется, я, а Гарри... Стоп. Гарри?! Я только сейчас понимаю, что мой крестный – мой собственный крестный! – вот так запросто зовет Поттера по имени, когда в этом нет абсолютно никакой необходимости. Они все спятили, это точно. Мои родители в тюрьме, Сев спит с этой грязнокровкой, Поттера они, по всей вероятности, усыновят, а мне что остается?

– Ш-ш-ш, – успокаивающе произносит рыжая, на удивление нежно прижимая меня к себе. – Я уверена, что у них были на то какие-нибудь причины.

– Безусловно, – кивает Северус. – Исключительная глупость, что у одного, что у второго.

– Северус...

Он встает с постели и смотрит на нас сверху вниз.

– Элис, милая, – он, глубоко вдохнув, явно старается взять себя в руки, – пожалуйста, постарайся уложить это чудовище спать. А я пойду поговорю с Гарри.

– Хорошо, – кивает она. – Только пожалуйста, Сев...

– Что? – он резко разворачивается уже в дверях.

– Выслушай его сначала, хорошо?

– Я приложу все усилия, – кивает он и исчезает за дверью.

Тонкс задумчиво смотрит на меня.

– Ну что, милый братец, спать?

Я фыркаю. А что, у меня есть выбор, интересно знать?

– Ладно, не сердись. Все как-нибудь уладится.

Я и оглянуться не успеваю, как оказываюсь уже в постели, и свет потушен, и она зачем-то сидит на полу рядом с моей кроватью и держит меня за руку. Утешает, что ли? По-моему, она не в состоянии полностью уразуметь тот факт, что мне семнадцать, а не семь.

– И не такое бывает, – вдруг произносит она. – По крайней мере, скажи спасибо, что я твоя сестра, а не любимая девушка. Тогда было бы, от чего смущаться, а так...

А может быть, и в состоянии.

-------------------------------------  
_All you need is love..._ – «Все, что тебе нужно, – это любовь» (с) J.Lennon & P.McCartney – The Beatles, «Magical Mystery Tour», 1967

х х х

Интерлюдия 38: дом № 13 по Буковой улице (19 августа, 23:41)

Вот же неугомонный люд! И все-то им неймется... Теперь вон ругаться вздумали.

Оно, конечно, понятно: кто ж из родителей любит, когда ему дети врут! А Сев к этим двоим точно как к своим относится, уж мне-то видно. Оттого и злится.

Бедняга Джейми в библиотеке совсем извелся, его аж трясет всего. Ну ничего, впредь наука будет...

х х х

Интерлюдия 39: Северус (19 августа, 23:45)

У двери библиотеки я останавливаюсь, чтобы отдышаться и взять себя в руки. Признаться, в последний раз я был в такой ярости, когда Поттер почти полтора года назад залез в мой думосбор. Учитывая, к каким последствиям это привело... пожалуй, стоит и мне «очистить сознание» и «избавиться от эмоций».

Я прислоняюсь к стене и закрываю глаза. Вдох-выдох-вдох... Минуты через три я, кажется, способен соображать относительно связно и отрешенно.

«Не принимай все это близко к сердцу, Северус – ты же знаешь, его у тебя нет. Поттер просто недоверчивый недоросль, которому до смерти нужны родители. Или хотя бы наставник. Будь ты проклят, Сириус Блэк, за то, что вздумал геройствовать так не вовремя... хотя уж ты-то вряд ли научил бы Гарри чему-нибудь стоящему...»

Стоп. Я опять начинаю злиться. Так не пойдет. Вдох-выдох-вдох...

Наконец решив, что успокоился достаточно, я захожу в библиотеку. Там темно, комнату освещает только уличный фонарь напротив дома. Поттер сидит на ковре, опираясь спиной о диван, поджав к груди колени и совершенно по-детски обхватив их руками.

– Я тебя внимательно слушаю, – холодно объявляю я, зажигая свет и прислоняясь к косяку.

Мальчишка вскидывает голову и смотрит на меня с каким-то головокружительным отчаянием. Глаза его блестят, но не от слез, и щеки сухи – слава Мерлину, мне только его истерики не хватало.

– Простите, – сдавленно говорит он. – Я сделал глупость. Я не подумал как следует.

– Об _этом_ догадаться нетрудно, – ядовито говорю я, не собираясь его щадить. Ему семнадцать, в конце концов! Он должен понимать, что у его поступков могут быть серьезные последствия. – Хотелось бы, впрочем, знать, какими именно соображениями ты руководствовался.

Я буду очень удивлен, если он назовет хотя бы два.

– Драко был перепуган. И я решил, что он не опасен, – тихо говорит он, и я не знаю, смеяться мне или плакать. _Драко Малфой_ – не опасен! А Волдеморт – учитель танцев из института благородных девиц?

– Он сейчас не в состоянии причинить вред, – продолжает Поттер. – Даже если он мне соврал, у него нет палочки и ни разу за эти дни не было возможности с кем-либо связаться. Я не выпускал его из виду.

– Ну хоть на что-то у тебя хватило мозгов, – кисло сообщаю я и принимаюсь ходить туда-сюда. – Давно ты обнаружил, что он все понимает? И, кстати, каким образом?

– Четыре дня назад, – он поднимается на ноги, следя за мной взглядом. – Так же, как и вы сегодня. Он читал мой учебник вместо того, чтобы спать днем. Я думал, не применить ли к нему легилименцию...

Я резко разворачиваюсь и гляжу на него в упор.

– ... но решил, что это слишком опасно. Во-первых, нам нельзя использовать магию, а во-вторых, я же не умею по-настоящему... а что если бы я сделал что-нибудь не так?

С ума сойти можно. Про это он подумал, а про то, чтобы прийти ко мне, – нет.

– Весьма занимательно. Позволь, однако, поинтересоваться, почему ты не пришел _ко мне_? Или хотя бы к Тонкс? Ты что, всерьез думал, что я просто так отдам собственного крестника на милость министерских авроров, не разобравшись в ситуации? Что я не найду способа его проверить? И даже если бы я принял такое решение, тебе не кажется, что ты не имеешь права его оспаривать? В конце концов, Драко – _мой_ крестник! – я перевожу дыхание, понимая, что почти кричу. – _Почему_ ты ничего мне не сказал? Ты можешь назвать хоть _одну_ разумную причину?

Он опускает голову.

– Нет. Простите.

– Извинениями делу не поможешь! – рявкаю я. – Ты, по-видимому, опять забыл, что именно случилось в прошлый раз, когда ты занялся самодеятельностью вместо того, чтобы обратиться ко мне или еще к кому-нибудь из взрослых?!

– Я не забыл, – полушепотом отвечает он. На его лице ясно читаются все то же отчаяние... и невесть откуда взявшийся страх. – Пожалуйста, простите.

И я вдруг отчетливо понимаю, что он боится не меня. Он боится, что я вышвырну его за дверь, что все вернется на круги своя. Боится потому, что успел ко мне привязаться. Потому что этот доверчивый, изголодавшийся по элементарной человеческой заботе кретин готов привязаться к любому, кто проявит к нему хоть каплю сочувствия. Альбус, Альбус, что же ты наделал... И какое счастье, что никто из Упивающихся – тот же Люциус – не в курсе, как просто завоевать поттеровское доверие. Подружись этот мальчишка, скажем, с Драко на первом курсе – и, как пить дать, был бы сейчас у Темного Лорда наследничек.

Я вздрагиваю, понимая, как много зависит от того, что я скажу в следующие пять минут. А я и так сегодня успел наворотить достаточно. Магией вот воспользовался сгоряча... Мерлин, за что же ты меня так не любишь?

– Сядь.

Он молча садится на диван, по-прежнему не отводя взгляда. Я с досадой потираю виски: у меня начинает болеть голова.

– Значит, так. Завтра ты сядешь и напишешь мне эссе о том, к каким последствиям могло привести твое необдуманное поведение. Разберешь все варианты, включая возможность того, что Драко работает на Волдеморта.

– Хорошо, сэр, – тем же напряженным полушепотом отвечает он.

– Когда мы вернемся в Хогвартс, ты отработаешь у меня взыскание. Поможешь мне привести в порядок класс перед началом учебного года.

– Хорошо, сэр.

– Возможно, это хоть как-то компенсирует мне безвозвратно утраченные благодаря тебе нервные клетки.

– Хорошо, сэ... – спохватившись, он осекается, и я насмешливо хмыкаю.

– Ты меня разочаровал, – как можно суше произношу я, и мальчишка, краснея, снова опускает взгляд. Если бы я знал, что на него можно воздействовать таким способом, давно бы сменил тактику. – Я рассчитываю, что подобное не повторится. У нас достаточно проблем и без таких вот... сюрпризов. Будь добр: больше никакой самодеятельности, если этого можно избежать.

– Я обещаю, сэр.

– Можешь считать, что инцидент исчерпан. Ложись спать, Гарри.

Он смотрит на меня с такой радостью, что мне становится не по себе: на какое-то мгновение я всерьез опасаюсь, что он бросится меня обнимать или выкинет еще что-нибудь гриффиндорское в таком духе. Но нет, он просто улыбается, кивает и выходит из комнаты, пожелав мне спокойной ночи.

А мне остается только размышлять, во что же, прости Мерлин, такое я ввязался.

х х х

Из дневника Гарри Поттера (20 августа, 00:45)

Если бы мне кто-нибудь два месяца назад сказал, что я буду до смерти перепуган тем, что _разочаровал_ Снейпа, я бы отправил этого умника в Сент-Мунго. Хотя, похоже, мне туда давно пора самому.

Я знаю, что это бред, но мне действительно не все равно, что он обо мне думает.

х х х

Интерлюдия 40: Драко (24 августа, 11:34)

Сегодня опять невозможно жарко. Жду не дождусь, когда же мы наконец вернемся в Хогвартс! Надеюсь, в Шотландии будет не такое пекло. Поттер второй день кряду только и делает, что валяется в саду под кустом сирени с книгой в руках. Со дня нашего прискорбного разоблачения он старается не ходить с этими своими затычками в ушах – боится, что еще что-нибудь важное пропустит.

После того случая Сев бухтел еще дня два, по поводу и без повода. Даже моя упрямая кузина не могла его унять, так что мы с Поттером просто старались как можно меньше попадаться ему на глаза. «Мы с Поттером» – звучит безумно, но я уже практически привык, что он болтается где-то поблизости. Оказывается, он не так уж и плох – когда не стремится ежеминутно съездить мне по физиономии. Я вот все думаю: интересно, что было бы, если бы тогда на первом курсе меня не опередил этот дурацкий Крысли?

Я медленно спускаюсь по лестнице со второго этажа, собираясь присоединиться к Поттеру. Мерлин, опять это проклятое крыльцо! Ну почему магглам не приходит в голову, что маленькие дети не в состоянии спуститься с таких высоких ступенек? Я хватаюсь обеими руками за перила и начинаю осторожно сползать вниз. Ужасно унизительно. Если Поттер не сдержит слова и кому-нибудь проболтается, я его убью... Нет, сначала покалечу.

Наконец крыльцо позади, и я принимаюсь отряхивать штаны. Терпеть не могу ходить грязным... Приведя себя в порядок, я медленно иду по дорожке: координация у меня сейчас ужасающая, а запнуться о край плитки и расквасить лоб мне совершенно не хочется. Вдруг на дорожку передо мной падает тень. Кто-то из соседей? Нет, что-то с этой тенью не так... У меня уходит целых полминуты, чтобы понять, что она – в мантии.

– Наконец-то наса детоцка сыскалась! Дракосенька, иди к тете!

Мне совершенно не стыдно признаться, что я прихожу в ужас, потеряв при этом остатки дара речи и способность двигаться.

х х х

Интерлюдия 41: Северус (24 августа, 11:28)

Уже не первый день я ощущаю: надвигается что-то мрачное и неприятное. Хорошо, что через три дня мы возвращаемся в Хогвартс.

Я так и не успел выяснить у Драко, что же он такое варил у себя в лаборатории и что за заклятия использовали эти авроры... Если повезет, то, возможно, ему не придется дожидаться мандрагор...

Зеркальце в кармане наливается жаром – меня зовет Альбус. Нехорошее предчувствие вспыхивает с новой силой.

– Северус, у вас все в порядке? – старик весьма встревожен. Дурной признак...

– Кажется...

– Я бы предпочел, чтобы вы вернулись раньше. Возможно, даже сегодня к вечеру.

– Что случилось?

– Арестованный мистер Малфой, как выясняется, уже неделю требовал встречи со мной, но мне сообщили только вчера вечером. Сегодня с утра я первым делом отправился в Азкабан. Беседа вышла, скажем так, многообещающая, но главное – он просил передать тебе следующее: «Северус, она знает, где вы. Крыса на хвосте принесла».

Проклятье! Чтоб им провалиться, министерским идиотам... Ну почему они не сказали Альбусу раньше!

– Альбус, я отправляю детей к Розмерте немедленно. Пусть их заберет Люпин или Хмури и проводит в замок. Мы с Тонкс вернемся вечером.

– Удачи, мой мальчик...

Я открываю было рот, чтобы попрощаться, но в это мгновение с улицы доносится разъяренный женский вопль и пронзительный детский визг.

Поздно.

х х х

Интерлюдия 42: Драко (24 августа, 11:39)

Словно очнувшись, я начинаю медленно, очень медленно пятиться. У меня нет ни малейшего желания общаться с _этой_ моей родственницей.

– Ну сто зе ты, тетю не узнал? – скалится Безумная Белла, небрежно помахивая палочкой.

Я вдруг понимаю, что Поттера она не видит и о его присутствии под кустом не подозревает. Мне остается только не привлекать к нему внимание и надеяться, что он предпримет что-нибудь неразумное, но благородное. Разумный человек – я, например, – на его месте смылся бы. Но это же Поттер...

Разумеется, я в нем не ошибся.

– Accio Драко! – орет этот благословенный ненормальный с такой силой, что я буквально впечатываюсь в него на лету. Поймав меня, он откатывается в сторону, и я успеваю увидеть красный луч, бьющий точно туда, где мы только что лежали. В ту же секунду к моей щеке прижимается что-то холодное и металлическое, Поттер вопит: «Эванс!» – и я ощущаю знакомый рывок внизу живота. Порт-ключ.

х х х

Интерлюдия 43: Северус (24 августа, 11:44)

Я успешно подавляю первый порыв – броситься во двор сломя голову: слава Мерлину, окна кухни выходят в нужную сторону, и они сейчас приоткрыты.

Ни Гарри, ни Драко я не вижу, зато перед самым крыльцом беснуется Белла, вцепившись когтями в плечики до смерти перепуганной Люси. Мерлин, девочка, тебя-то сюда зачем принесло!

Вряд ли Белла явилась одна, но времени на раздумья у меня все равно нет.

– Petrificus Totalus!

Белла падает как подкошенная, а Люси снова верещит в ужасе, глядя на упавшую к ее ногам обездвиженную Лестранж. Она, видимо, и сама не в силах шевельнуться.

Я выпрыгиваю в окно, перемахнув через подоконник: ценность дверей серьезно преувеличена. Завтра у меня, конечно, будет болеть спина, но за все приходится платить.

Я поспешно накладываю на Беллу магические путы, выдергиваю из ее неподвижных пальцев палочку и попутно недоумеваю, куда подевались мальчишки и где Тонкс – неужели она не слышала этих воплей? Потом поворачиваюсь к Люси:

– С тобой все в порядке?

Она кивает, и я вижу, как у нее начинает мелко-мелко дрожать нижняя губа. Понимая, что сейчас раздастся рев – вполне простительный, впрочем, – я поспешно беру ее на руки.

– Ш-ш-ш, – я прижимаю девочку к себе, и она всхлипывает мне в плечо. – Уже все хорошо. Все уже кончилось...

– Что случилось, Сев? – доносится из дома. Встревоженная Тонкс выскакивает на крыльцо, видит меня, Люси и Лестранж, кидается к нам... и, оступившись, чуть ли не кубарем летит вниз.

Что ж, когда-нибудь это должно было случиться.

х х х

Из дневника Гарри Поттера (24 августа, 22:30)

Мерлин, ну и денек!

Надо же, как все обошлось – до сих пор не верится.

Утром я, как ни в чем не бывало, валялся в саду и читал, когда вдруг до меня донесся омерзительно знакомый голос:

– Наконец-то наса детоцка сыскалась! Дракосенька, иди к тете!

Сказать, что я до смерти перепугался, значит просто ничего не сказать. В следующую секунду я увидел, что бледно-зеленый, как салатный лист, Драко замер на садовой дорожке, а прямо перед ним стоит Беллатрикс Лестранж. Потом я, к огромной своей радости, понял, что Лестранж меня не видит, и схватился за палочку – а заодно порадовался, что Снейп заставил меня всегда таскать ее с собой.

Затем мне пришлось здорово пораскинуть мозгами. Я понимал, что успею крикнуть ровно одно заклинание. Вспомнил, что Снейп мне напрямую приказал сматываться, если случится что-то подобное. Подумал, что если я просто воспользуюсь порт-ключом, Лестранж успеет исчезнуть вместе с Драко, а этого допустить было никак нельзя: кто знает, что этой ненормальной взбредет в голову?! Судя по выражению лица Малфоя, он совершенно не горел желанием общаться с теткой. А потом меня осенило.

Я покрепче стиснул палочку, приготовился ловить Драко, убедился, что порт-ключ на месте, поглубже вдохнул и крикнул:

– Accio!

И, как ни странно, у меня все получилось.

В «Трех метлах» мы, конечно же, произвели фурор. Еще бы: не каждое воскресенье на пол перед стойкой самого популярного трактира Хогсмида прямо из воздуха выпадает молодой человек, обремененный к тому же младенцем.

Хорошо хоть, что я не был похож на себя, а то шуму было бы втрое больше.

– А ну разойдись! – грозно скомандовала толпе мадам Розмерта, уперев руки в боки. – Джейми, малыш, тебе помочь?

Я снял с себя Малфоя, сел и только тогда ощутил здоровенную шишку на затылке: видно, приложился об пол, когда сработал порт-ключ.

– Спасибо, мадам Розмерта, мы вроде бы целы, – сказал я, поднимаясь.

– Тогда давайте за мной, – трактирщица потянула меня на второй этаж и отперла одну из комнат: – Посидите здесь, пока кто-нибудь из ваших не явится...

– Послушайте, может... – начал я, но меня прервали.

– И думать не смей, – Розмерта погрозила пальцем. – Знаю я все твои выходки, наслышана. Ничего там не случится, обойдутся без тебя – в кои-то веки.

Я собрался было возразить, но вспомнил нашу последнюю беседу со Снейпом... закрыл рот и кивнул.

– Ну вот и ладушки, – одобрила Розмерта. – Сейчас я вам что-нибудь вкусное принесу, – она вышла из комнаты, и мы услышали, как заскрипели ступеньки под ее тяжелыми шагами.

– Что там делается, хотел бы я знать... – пробормотал я, садясь на кровать.

Малфой пожал плечами, забрался в кресло и принялся болтать ногами.

Минут через пять вернулась Розмерта с подносом, на котором были две бутылки сливочного пива, кружка с молоком и тарелка с бутербродами. Какую рожу скорчил Малфой при виде молока, это надо было видеть! Стоит ли говорить, что, едва Розмерта ушла, он цапнул только что открытую бутылку, кивком указав мне, чтобы я взял вторую. Я спорить не стал: он, в конце концов, не маленький, так пускай сам и решает, чего ему надо, я не жадный. А молоко мы вылили в стоявшую у окна кадку с фикусом.

Я жевал бутерброд и пытался представить, как бы все это выглядело, если бы Малфой был в своем нормальном облике. Получалось не очень. Потом я вспомнил, что и сам на себя не похож, и мне почему-то стало ужасно смешно. Я фыркнул, и Малфой подозрительно посмотрел на меня.

– Я пытался представить, что мы с тобой выглядим как обычно и мирно пьем пиво в «Трех метлах».

Он хихикнул, видимо, оценив картину.

Я хотел даже предложить как-нибудь поставить эксперимент, но тут в дверь постучали.

– Кто там? – спросил я, на всякий случай достав палочку.

– Ремус, – отозвались снаружи.

– Заходи, – обрадовался я, не обращая внимания на гримаску Драко.

Дверь отворилась, внутрь вошел Ремус – и застыл на пороге, будто увидел привидение.

– Гарри?– изумленно уточнил он.

– А кто же еще?

Малфой фыркнул, и я опять вспомнил, как выгляжу.

– А что, я так похож на Снейпа? – улыбнулся я.

– Очень, – кивнул Ремус, по-прежнему ошеломленно меня разглядывая.

– Ты знаешь, что там случилось? – вдруг спохватился я. – Все в порядке?

Ремус кивнул.

– Почти. Тонкс сейчас в Сент-Мунго, она ногу сломала. Северус с ней, – он отчего-то помрачнел. – Лестранж и Питера забрали авроры.

– Питера? – изумился я. – Они поймали Петтигрю?

Ремус кивнул.

– Идемте, я провожу вас в Хогвартс.

– Пойдем? – я повернулся к Малфою, но тот как-то странно взглянул на Ремуса, потом на меня и остался сидеть. Я недоуменно посмотрел на него в ответ, и вдруг до меня дошло. Малфой, конечно, параноик, но все-таки...

– Чему ты меня учил на третьем курсе? – поинтересовался я у Ремуса.

– Заклинанию Патронуса, а что? – удивленно отозвался он. Потом, видимо, догадался и улыбнулся. – А. По-моему, вы слишком много общаетесь с Северусом.

Малфой фыркнул, но больше спорить мы не стали и пошли вниз. У лестницы Драко притормозил – ступеньки были ему, как обычно, высоковаты. Я привычно подхватил его на руки и стащил на первый этаж. Ремус посмотрел на меня как-то задумчиво-удивленно, но ничего не сказал.

Когда мы добрались до Хогвартса, оказалось, что Снейп и Тонкс уже там, в больничном крыле: мадам Помфри пожелала непременно осмотреть их обоих сама. Разумеется, не обошлось и без профессора Дамблдора.

Кстати, я с удивлением узнал, что метаморфы не могут пользоваться костеростом, так что Тонкс придется залечивать ногу маггловским способом.

– Вот ведь невезуха, – пожаловалась она, сидя на краю больничной койки и болтая здоровой ногой. – Минимум полгода никакая полевая работа мне не светит...

Снейп, впрочем, выглядел на редкость довольным: судя по всему, ситуация его вполне устраивала. Он даже не особенно косился на фиолетовые волосы Тонкс, которая, похоже, первым делом вернула себе привычный вид.

Бедняга Ремус же при виде этих двоих помрачнел как туча. Он пытался притворяться, что ничего не происходит, и разговаривал в основном со мной и Дамблдором, но от этого только выглядел еще несчастнее.

– Слушайте, а как Тонкс умудрилась ногу сломать? – поинтересовался я.

Снейп хмыкнул, а Тонкс покраснела.

– С крыльца слетела, – насупившись, ответила она. – Зато я Петтигрю поймала!

– Рухнула прямо на него, когда он пытался удрать в крысином облике, – пояснил Снейп. – Этот идиот, видимо, испугался, что она его раздавит, и не нашел ничего умнее, чем превратиться обратно.

Мы с Драко захихикали.

– А Лестранж? – спросил я.

– Она успела напугать Люси, но большого вреда не причинила, – ответил Снейп. – Кстати, а с чего все началось?

Я посмотрел на Драко – тот пожал плечами: дескать, я-то как объясню?

В общем, рассказывать пришлось мне. Дамблдор кивал и опять подмигивал как сумасшедший. Тонкс беспокойно ерзала, а Снейп не сводил с меня пристального взгляда.

– Ну что ж, Поттер, – ехидно заметил он, когда я договорил, – кажется, первый раз в жизни вы действовали разумно и не лезли ни в какие авантюры. Чудеса все-таки случаются.

Тонкс, извернувшись, ухитрилась пнуть его в лодыжку, а Ремус нахмурился еще больше, и только Дамблдор продолжал улыбаться. Впрочем, мне показалось, что меня скорее похвалили, чем обругали.

– Ну, все хорошо, что хорошо кончается, – жизнерадостно объявил директор. – Северус, Тонкс, Ремус, с вами я поговорю чуть позже. Гарри, мистер Малфой, идемте со мной, я вам верну привычный вид. Ну, – поправился он, взглянув на Малфоя, – насколько это возможно.

Зачем Дамблдор нас вообще куда-то уводил, было непонятно, потому что, отойдя буквально на полсотни шагов от владений мадам Пофмри, он остановился и обернулся к нам. Потом сосредоточенно нахмурился, взмахнул палочкой и пробормотал несколько незнакомых мне заклинаний. Малфой опять обелобрысел и лишился веснушек, а я почувствовал, как у меня укорачиваются волосы и нос. Бр-р... ну и ощущение!

– Ну вот, – удовлетворенно сказал директор, – теперь совсем другое дело. До начала учебного года вам придется жить в комнате мистера Малфоя, потому что Гриффиндорскую башню еще не привели в порядок. Я попросил Добби забрать ваши вещи, так что они должны быть уже внизу. Пароль – Honor Salazaris. Увидимся за ужином! – и он, чуть ли не приплясывая, удалился по направлению к Большому залу.

Мы с Малфоем переглянулись. Он явно был не очень рад делить со мной комнату.

– Ну извини, – я развел руками. – От меня тут ничего не зависит. Чушь это все, конечно, про башню. Просто Дамблдор надеется, что так нам будет легче... э-э... наладить отношения.

Малфой презрительно фыркнул, и мы пошли в подземелья.

х х х

Интерлюдия 44: Тонкс (24 августа, 13:40)

Альбус уходит и забирает с собой мальчишек, оставляя меня наедине с Севом и Ремусом. Эти двое тут же принимаются сверлить друг друга взглядом, забыв про меня. С точки зрения Альбуса, это называется «дать людям выяснить отношения». Вот уж чего мне сейчас не надо, так это споров и криков.

– Сев, что мы дальше будем делать? – спрашиваю я, пытаясь их отвлечь. Они, конечно, все равно потом подерутся, но уж лучше без меня.

– Ждать Альбуса, – равнодушно говорит Северус, садясь на край постели. Ремус опять хмурится, Сев самодовольно хмыкает и собирается что-то сказать, но я утыкаюсь в его плечо, и он, к счастью, тут же забывает про Ремуса. Прости, Рем, но я ничего не могу поделать. Да и не хочу.

– А потом?

Северус рассеянно теребит мои волосы, и я довольно вздыхаю.

– Хорошо бы вернуть Драко в нормальное состояние, – говорит он.

В эту минуту в палате с легким хлопком появляется Добби.

– Профессор, сэр! – обращается он к Севу, мелко подпрыгивая на месте от возбуждения. – Гарри Поттер просил передать, сэр, что они с мастером Малфоем пошли в библиотеку, сэр!

– Гм, – задумчиво произносит Северус, – они определенно друг на друга положительно влияют. Посадить их вдвоем на зельях, что ли?

– А ты не боишься, что они, спевшись, разнесут тебе весь класс? – хихикаю я.

– Больше разрушений, чем раньше, они физически не в состоянии произвести, – убежденно качает он головой.

Ремус, который все это время молча сидел на соседней койке, вдруг встает:

– Я, пожалуй, пойду...

– Люпин, Альбус хотел с нами обсудить что-то важное, – жестко отвечает Сев, – так что будь добр, прекрати эту мелодраму. Если тебе так неймется, я могу выйти и подождать снаружи.

– Сев... – умоляюще говорю я.

– Элли, вам все равно придется поговорить, рано или поздно.

– Если уж на то пошло, – вмешивается Рем, – то я предпочел бы поговорить с тобой, Северус.

О, Мерлин...

– Я предпочел бы вообще с тобой не говорить, – парирует Сев, – но поскольку иначе ты от меня не отстанешь... идем, – он резко поворачивается и выходит в коридор.

Ремусу ничего не остается, как выйти вслед за ним, и я остаюсь одна.

х х х

Интерлюдия 45: Северус (24 августа, 14:00)

– Чего тебе, Люпин? – сумрачно спрашиваю я, хотя настроение у меня на редкость хорошее. Тонкс моя, оборотень, и тебе ее никогда не получить.

– Что тебе нужно от Тонкс? – резко спрашивает он, разом утратив всю свою мягкую обходительность.

– Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что это совершенно не твое дело, – ядовито отвечаю я. – И тем более надеюсь, что ты не ждешь от меня каких-нибудь признаний и тому подобной романтической чепухи.

– Ты отнимаешь у меня все самое дорогое одно за другим, Снейп, – восклицает он, и его глаза на мгновение вспыхивают совершенно волчьим блеском. Надо же, у него, оказывается, есть характер. Может, он и не вполне безнадежен.

– За самое дорогое люди воюют и умирают, Люпин. У тебя хватит духу перегрызть кому-нибудь глотку?

Он, сгорбившись, отворачивается и молча смотрит в пол.

– Не знаю, Северус.

– А надо бы. Подумай об этом, – бросаю я резко. Я не собираюсь его жалеть. Если бы этот умник и тихоня меньше молчал в свое время и больше делал, многое могло бы пойти по-другому. Кто знает, как бы сложилась наша жизнь, если бы он не дал нашей с Блэком и Поттером-старшим войне дойти до той стадии, когда Блэк попытался меня убить – намеренно или по глупости, не имеет значения. Кто знает, кто стал бы Хранителем Поттеров. Кто знает... А, что толку теперь гадать. Нам всем остается только пожинать плоды.

Из-за угла появляется улыбающийся Альбус – как нельзя вовремя.

– У вас все в порядке? – жизнерадостно интересуется он.

– Более чем, Альбус, – хмыкаю я. – О чем вы хотели побеседовать?

– О! – восклицает он, загоняя нас обратно в палату, как наседка цыплят – в курятник. – О самых разных вещах. Тонкс, дорогая моя, как ты себя чувствуешь?

– Неплохо, – отвечает она. – Придется походить в гипсе, но это не страшно.

– У меня есть к тебе предложение, – старик хитро улыбается. Кажется, я знаю, куда ветер дует... – Ты не хочешь в этом году повести ЗОТИ?

– А как же моя работа... – недоумевает Тонкс.

– Ты же все равно в отпуске, – подмигивает Альбус.

– Ну хорошо, – она растерянно смотрит на него, потом на меня, – я попробую...

– Вот и договорились, – директор засиял, как рождественская елка. – А теперь, Северус, мне хотелось бы знать, что ты думаешь о мистере Малфое-старшем...

х х х

Из дневника Гарри Поттера (24 августа, 22:30, продолжение)

Слизеринская гостиная за четыре года ничуть не изменилась. Малфой деловито протопал сквозь нее, потом свернул налево в какой-то коридор и остановился у высокой резной каменной двери. Потом просто прижал ладонь к косяку, и дверь отъехала в сторону. Я запоздало подумал, что хороши мы были бы, если бы здесь тоже нужен был пароль: Малфой у нас, считай, немой, а от меня толку мало...

В Гриффиндоре ходила масса всяких слухов о том, что делается в слизеринских подземельях: надо сказать, ничего особенного, только живут по двое. И все, конечно, черное и зеленое.

Сундуки наши стояли уже там, и первым делом я достал купленные еще в начале лета новые очки. Линзы – это хорошо, но устал я от них ужасно.

Малфой посмотрел на меня, хмыкнул и скривился: видимо, ему очень хотелось пройтись насчет моего окончательного возвращения в привычный облик, но сделать он этого не мог.

– Интересно, почему ты все-таки не можешь разговаривать? – задумчиво сказал я, плюхаясь на одну из кроватей. – Писать-то можешь... Слушай, а что ты такое варил?

Он посмотрел на меня сердито. Я пожал плечами и достал из сундука бумагу и карандаш.

– Делать нам все равно нечего. Эссе ты в таком виде писать не в состоянии. В общем, мы могли бы попробовать понять, что ты с собой сотворил.

Он скептически хмыкнул – наверное, выражая сомнение в моих исследовательских способностях. Но недаром же Гермиона шесть лет капала мне на мозги!

– Давай, пиши, что ты там стряпал...

Малфой страдальчески возвел глаза к потолку, но послушно вскарабкался на стул у стола и написал:

«ГИБРИД ОБОРОТНОГО И ОМОЛАЖИВАЮЩЕГО ЗЕЛИЙ».

Я присвистнул. И правда, интересная комбинация...

– А что за заклятия использовали те авроры?

«STUPEFY», – уверенно написал Малфой. Потом подумал и добавил: – «SILENCIO».

– Идиот, – с чувством сказал я. – После такого сочетания еще удивительно, что ты вообще какие-то звуки издаешь.

Малфой молча швырнул в меня подвернувшимся под руку учебником по зельеварению за третий курс.

– Пошли в библиотеку, – вздохнул я. – Искать что-нибудь про сочетания заклятий с зельями.

х х х

Интерлюдия 46: Северус (24 августа, 17:30)

Наконец-то я у себя в комнатах, и можно – слава Мерлину! – сменить маггловские джинсы на мантию. Я неторопливо разбираю вещи и обдумываю все, услышанное от Альбуса.

Воистину, сегодня день сюрпризов. Если верить Альбусу, Люциус не только сам себя сдал аврорам, но еще и пытается играть на две стороны – и весьма успешно.

Насколько Альбусу удалось разобраться, Люц нашел какой-то способ оправдать себя официально, а посему решил сменить сомнительный статус беглеца на камеру временного заключения: апелляция уже подана, и за него готова воевать целая армия хорошо оплаченных адвокатов.

Но самое интересное: он не раз прозрачно намекал Дамблдору, что готов занять мое место шпиона, если это обеспечит ему оправдательный вердикт. Он даже заверил Альбуса, что не потеряет при этом доверия Волдеморта, поскольку вся эта занятная комбинация уже заранее одобрена Темным Лордом.

Малфой – он и есть Малфой.

Как он, сидя в Азкабане, узнал, что Петтигрю разыскал нас в Южной Англии и сообщил о нашем местонахождении Белле, – уму непостижимо. Не исключено также, что он в курсе, кто именно выдал меня Волдеморту.

В общем, завтра мне предстоит тайное свидание с этим чудом природы, а вечером – собрание Ордена. Иногда я думаю, что они мне все до ужаса надоели. Жизнерадостный идиот Артур, Молли со своим бесконечным квохтаньем, брюзга Хмури, вечно озабоченный Люпин... Впрочем, теперь мне, кажется, на собраниях будет не так скучно.

Я захожу в спальню и вдруг осознаю, что впервые за два месяца имею возможность спать один. И не могу сказать, чтобы она меня радовала. Жениться, в самом деле, что ли? Интересно, что думает по этому поводу Тонкс?

Мои размышления прерывает стук в дверь. Ну кого там еще принесло!

– Кто там? – рявкаю я, и в комнату заглядывает Поттер – уже привычно взлохмаченный и в очках. В руках у него груда каких-то бумажек. Кажется, где-то я это уже видел...

– Вы не заняты, профессор? – очень осторожно спрашивает он.

– А тебя это остановит? – фыркаю я, и он немного расслабляется. – Чего тебе?

– Мы тут пытались разобраться, почему Драко не может говорить...

Тут только я замечаю, что у его ног болтается Малфой-младший. Теперь ясно, что их загнало в библиотеку.

– Нечего стоять в дверях. Заходите! – командую я и киваю на диван: – Садитесь.

Вещи подождут.

х х х

Из дневника Гарри Поттера (24 августа, 22:30, окончание)

В библиотеке мы, правда, ничего особенного не нашли. Все серьезное, разумеется, лежит в Запретной секции, а за допуском мы решили пока не бегать. Мадам Пинс и без того с сомнением отнеслась к присутствию в ее святая святых двухлетнего младенца. Сколько я ни объяснял, что Малфой вполне вменяем, она все равно смотрела на нас с подозрением, как будто мы собирались что-нибудь поджечь, стоит ей отвернуться.

Как ни странно, мы довольно быстро приноровились работать вместе. Малфой просматривал отобранные книги, отмечая нужные места, а я поспешно делал выписки. Наверное, способствовало то, что поругаться мы просто не могли по техническим причинам.

Когда стало ясно, что все более или менее полезное в общем допуске мы уже просмотрели, Малфой накорябал на клочке бумаги:

«ПОШЛИ К СНЕЙПУ».

Я с сомнением посмотрел на него. Лето летом, а что скажет Снейп, если я вот так просто сунусь к нему со своими идеями...

Малфой, видимо, понял мои переживания, потому что решительно покрутил пальцем у виска и просто пошел к выходу. Мне ничего не оставалось, кроме как последовать за ним.

Как выяснилось, он был прав. Снейп более чем благосклонно отнесся к нашим изысканиям, поделился кое-какими соображениями и выписал мне пропуск в Запретную секцию, объяснив, что завтра будет занят, а мы можем пока продолжить исследования, потому что делать нам все равно нечего.

А потом мы пошли ужинать.

Наше появление в Большом зале, где уже собрались все вернувшиеся в школу преподаватели, произвело эффект разорвавшейся бомбы. Точнее, не столько наше с Малфоем, сколько по обыкновению хмурого Снейпа, несущего на руках до слез хохочущую Тонкс. Нога у нее была в гипсе.

Макгонагалл подпрыгнула на стуле, Вектор поперхнулась соком, Синистра уронила под стол вилку. Трелони разинула рот, как выброшенная на берег рыбка, а Хагрид захохотал так, что эхо гулко разнеслось по залу. Дамблдор, конечно, радовался как ребенок, а Малфой, глядя на все это, так смеялся, что у него подгибались ноги, и мне пришлось взять его под мышку и донести до стола.

В общем, день получился хороший, несмотря на то, что начался с появления Беллатрикс Лестранж.

Жалко только, что я с Хадсонами не попрощался.

х х х х х х х

**Глава 10. Неделя девятая**

х х х

Интерлюдия 47: Северус (25 августа, 9:30)

Ненавижу Азкабан – даже без дементоров это совершенно омерзительное место. Не удивлюсь, если в его фундаменте покоятся останки пары десятков магглов, принесенных в жертву при строительстве. Или даже магглорожденных волшебников. Такое ощущение, будто от самого замка исходят какие-то темные, ядовитые эманации. Меня передергивает: сколько раз мне ни приходилось здесь бывать, никак не могу привыкнуть.

Узкие полутемные коридоры, низкие потолки, сырость... все так же, разве что почище стало. Когда мне последний раз приходилось свидетельствовать качество применяемой к заключенным сыворотки правды? Года четыре назад... до того, как окончательно пришлось войти в роль Упивающегося Смертью.

Сопровождающий меня аврор косится подозрительно: он молод и неопытен, зато за последние пару-тройку лет явно слышал обо мне самые разнообразные вещи, имеющие мало отношения к истине – вне зависимости от того, дурные или хорошие.

– Сюда, – сухо говорит он, открывая дверь. – У вас есть час.

– Благодарю, я в курсе. Будьте любезны, закройте дверь, – холодно отвечаю я. – С той стороны.

– Но... – мямлит он.

Я молча демонстрирую ему подписанное министром распоряжение. Он резко разворачивается на каблуках и выходит, причем даже лязг железной двери не может заглушить его восклицание: «Вот ублюдок!»

– Я так понимаю, что все в порядке, – произносит Люциус мне в спину.

Оборачиваюсь: он сидит на некоем подобии кровати в углу камеры, положив ногу на ногу и сцепив руки на колене. Он, разумеется, утратил внешний лоск за проведенные здесь четыре недели, но самодовольства ему по-прежнему не занимать.

– Можно и так сказать, – киваю я. – Особенно если учесть, что нам удалось взять и Лестранж, и Петтигрю.

– Но?

– Драко в данный момент испытывает... некоторые трудности, – я с удовлетворением отмечаю тень гнева в глазах моего давнего почти-друга и едва-ли-не-врага одновременно. – Впрочем, думаю, что к Приветственному пиру с ним все будет в порядке.

– В чем дело? – сухо спрашивает Люциус. – Я знаю, что Министерство перепоручило его тебе и этой... полукровке. И знаю, что его признали условно невиновным в моем укрывательстве, хотя ему уже семнадцать, – до следующей оплошности.

Занятно. Об этом не знает даже сам Драко, потому что в последние несколько дней ни у кого из нас не было времени сообщить ему эти милые тонкости.

– Когда тебя арестовали, он был у себя в лаборатории. Не буду вдаваться в подробности, но в результате сочетания экспериментального зелья с несколькими заклятиями он в данный момент выглядит двухлетним младенцем, хотя его умственные способности, кажется, не пострадали. И, судя по тому, что им с Поттером удалось выяснить...

– С Поттером? – перебивает меня Люциус и щурится. – Ты поручил его Поттеру? Северус, ты что, с ума сошел?!

Признаться, идя сюда, я не ожидал, что получу столько удовольствия от нашей маленькой беседы.

– Они отлично ладят, – небрежно отвечаю я. – Более того, общение явно идет на пользу им обоим. Но мы отвлеклись. Будь любезен, объясни, что вы там с Лордом задумали?

– Лорд счел необходимым, чтобы я вошел в доверие к Дамблдору, – хмыкает он. – Он знает, что вам нужен свой человек во Внутреннем Круге...

– Это я уже понял, – обрываю его я. – Чего хочешь _ты_, Люциус? И давай начистоту. В конце концов, мы достаточно друг друга знаем, чтобы разглядеть правду за недомолвками. Предлагаю сэкономить время и обойтись без них.

– А еще я не должен забывать, что в твоих руках жизнь моего сына, – мрачно кивает Люциус. – Хорошо, я выложу карты на стол. Не вижу смысла поддерживать Темного Лорда, поскольку понимаю, что он проиграет. Будущее моей семьи мне важнее политических идеалов.

А то я не знаю. Я, наверное, посмеялся бы над ним, если бы мог это себе позволить. Но нам действительно нужен кто-то во Внутреннем Круге.

– И что, ты готов подтвердить свою искренность под воздействием сыворотки правды? – мои губы кривятся в искусственно насмешливой гримасе. – И принести Дамблдору магический обет?

Альбус вряд ли потребует от него Ненарушимой клятвы, но Люциусу знать об этом совершенно незачем.

Первый раз за вечер я вижу, как он начинает нервничать. Еще бы: даже Темная Метка не в состоянии убить ее носителя за предательство, а с Ненарушимыми обетами шутки плохи...

– Я это сделаю, – наконец говорит он. – Если получу гарантии безопасности моей жены и сына.

– Ты их получишь, – киваю я. – Хорошо. Я сообщу Дамблдору и министру, что ты согласен. У меня еще один вопрос... личного характера.

– Да? – Люциус чуть приподнимает брови, очевидно, восстановив душевное спокойствие.

– Кто сдал меня Лорду?

Я почти уверен, что услышу: «Я» или «Драко» – и почему-то мне этого очень не хочется.

– Грегори Гойл, – криво усмехается Люциус. – Уж не знаю, что за компромат ему удалось на тебя раздобыть, но он связался с отцом в конце марта, если я правильно понял Петтигрю, – он как-то странно смотрит на меня и добавляет: – А Драко или ничего не подозревал, в чем я сильно сомневаюсь, или решил тебя прикрыть, в чем я почти уверен. Впрочем, теперь это, пожалуй, не имеет значения.

М-да. Похоже, я сильно недооцениваю своих слизеринцев.

Дверь снова лязгает, и в камеру заглядывает сопровождавший меня аврор.

– Время истекло, – хмуро сообщает он. Очевидно, ему не терпится убраться отсюда – как, впрочем, и мне.

– До встречи, Люциус, – прощаюсь я. – Надеюсь, что в следующий раз мы увидимся в более комфортной... обстановке.

– Было бы неплохо, – усмехается он, вновь обретая самодовольный вид. – До встречи, Северус.

х х х

Из дневника Гарри Поттера (25 августа, 12:20)

Все утро просидел с Малфоем в Запретной секции. Как ни странно, до сих пор жив. Зато мы поняли, почему «Stupefy» сработал как стабилизирующее и замораживающее заклятье, и, кажется, нашли способ нейтрализовать этот эффект. Я хотел сразу попробовать, но Драко пригрозил меня прикончить (я и не думал, что он умеет корчить такие рожи!), так что придется ждать возвращения Снейпа.

Если все получится, то Малфой сможет хотя бы разговаривать, пока Снейп будет искать антидот для зелья, которое его... гм... омолодило.

Дамблдор говорит, что на Диагон-аллею мне нельзя. Ну что ж, придется сидеть в замке. Соскучиться мне вряд ли удастся: мне же еще взыскание у Снейпа отрабатывать! Было бы здорово, если бы он про него забыл, но что-то мне в это мало верится.

х х х

Интерлюдия 48: Тонкс (25 августа, 12:40)

Я сижу, лелея свою злосчастную ногу, на диване у Северуса в гостиной и готовлюсь к учебному году, обложившись всяческими книжками по защите. Мои комнаты пока не готовы, да я и не вижу смысла перебираться туда заранее, пока в этом нет необходимости. И мне совершенно не хочется отказываться от удовольствия засыпать у Сева под боком.

А еще я, стыдно сказать, прячусь от Рема. Мне почему-то кажется, что он не осмелится прийти сюда.

– Мисс Тонкс, – чопорно сообщает мне охраняющий вход портрет Роджера Бэкона, – вас желает видеть какой-то... джентльмен.

Судя по легкому оттенку сарказма, с которым он произносит слово «джентльмен», мастер Бэкон гостя не одобряет. Ко мне у него явно слабость – уж не знаю отчего. Подозреваю, что из-за Северуса...

– Проси, – величественно приказываю я, не в силах отказаться от возможности поддразнить великого алхимика.

Он фыркает, но открывает дверь, и в комнату входит Ремус. Ох-хо-хонюшки...

– Привет! – преувеличенно бодро говорю я и подгребаю разбросанные на диване книги поближе к себе, чтобы освободить для него место. – Садись.

Он неловко мнется у двери, косясь на Бэкона. Судя по всему, ему очень хочется, чтобы тот ушел или хоть отвернулся, но нарисованный алхимик явно не собирается покидать портрет.

– Что-то случилось, Рем? – спрашиваю я. Уж лучше спровоцировать ссору, чем так вот мяться...

Он глубоко вдыхает, словно собираясь с духом, потом все-таки садится рядом со мной на диван.

– Ну?

– Тонкс, – наконец выдавливает он, – я не знаю, в каких ты отношениях со Снейпом, но...

Похоже, разговор будет неприятный.

– Рем, давай расставим все точки над «и». Я его люблю.

Совершенно неожиданно для меня он взрывается:

– Да за что? Объясни, за что вы все любите эту эгоистичную, желчную, злобную скотину?!

Я так ошарашена, что у меня даже нет сил обижаться.

– Не знаю, как все остальные, а я его люблю просто так, – говорю я. – И вообще, у него масса достоинств. Он умный, заботливый... красивый, в конце концов!

Рем кашляет, поперхнувшись.

– Тонкс, ты уверена, что Снейп ничем тебя... не опоил? – осторожно спрашивает он.

Я начинаю сердиться.

– Рем, как ты можешь говорить такие гадости! Я же знаю, что ты так не думаешь. Ты просто ревнуешь, и все, – он заливается краской и опускает взгляд. – Мне жаль, Рем. Ты милый, симпатичный... но...

– Но ты любишь Снейпа, – горько и сердито кивает Ремус.

– Люблю. Очень.

Мне его жаль, но я не собираюсь делать вид, что я бы хотела, чтобы было по-другому. Может, это кровь Блэков: я всегда была немножко эгоисткой.

– Ну что ж, желаю счастья, – сухо произносит он, поднимаясь. – Спасибо за разговор.

Он уходит, явно с трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не хлопнуть дверью. Роджер Бэкон ехидно хмыкает, но ничего не говорит.

Я, вздохнув, снова принимаюсь за чтение, но буквально минуты три спустя портрет опять отрывает меня от учебников.

– Вы сегодня нарасхват, мисс Тонкс. К вам молодой человек, – он усмехается, – с ребенком.

А, это мальчики.

– Давайте их сюда, милорд Бэкон.

– Как угодно, мисс.

В комнату заходит Гарри, опять с ворохом каких-то свитков, а с ним – отчаянно жестикулирующий Драко. Вот уж не думала, что они так быстро споются...

– Привет, Тонкс! – оживленно говорит Гарри, но я вижу, что он пытается скрыть обиду и явное недоумение. – А профессор Снейп так и не вернулся, да?

– Нет, у него дела, – я качаю головой. – Но старая компания собирается сразу после обеда, так что он должен скоро прийти. А что?

– Да мы тут хотели попробовать одно заклятие...

Драко фыркает.

– Ну-у... – Гарри слегка краснеет. – Я хотел, но Драко опасается применять его без одобрения профессора.

– И очень разумно с его стороны, – строго говорю я. – Ему только еще одного эксперимента не хватало!

– Угу, – Гарри смущенно кивает. – Ладно, мы тогда пойдем...

– Погоди, – я снова освобождаю диван. – Во-первых, вы вполне можете подождать тут Северуса, если хотите. Во-вторых... – я пристально смотрю ему в глаза. – Гарри, что случилось?

Драко берет с полки какую-то книжку, забирается в кресло в дальнем углу и принимается за чтение. Очевидно, это его способ дать нам возможность поговорить.

Гарри вздыхает и садится рядом.

– Да, ерунда. Просто Ремус ведет себя... как-то странно.

Я начинаю волноваться.

– Что случилось? Рассказывай.

– Ну, мы шли сюда и на лестнице повстречали Рема. Он был какой-то взъерошенный... и сердитый, по-моему. Я ему говорю: «Привет», а он остановился, посмотрел на меня как-то... с сомнением, что ли, и спрашивает: «Гарри, куда это ты собрался?». Я отвечаю: «Мы хотели поговорить с профессором Снейпом...» Ну, а он хмыкнул и говорит ехидно: «Я смотрю, профессор Снейп нынче пользуется большой популярностью. Ну что ж, Гарри, желаю удачи! В конце концов, твои друзья – это твой выбор», – и ушел. Какая муха его укусила? Я знаю, что после того, как Сириус... – он опускает глаза, – как Сириус погиб, Ремусу тяжело со мной общаться, но он никогда так не срывался раньше.

Мне как никогда хочется пойти и придушить Рема на месте. Ему очень повезло, что у меня сломана нога.

– Гарри, – начинаю увещевать его я, – послушай меня, пожалуйста. Во-первых, не вини себя так. Да, если взглянуть правде в глаза, ты в том году наделал немало глупостей, но не ты один. И Северус был кое в чем неправ, и сам Сириус тоже... Да, надо сделать выводы из своих ошибок, но не биться же теперь всю жизнь головой об стену. Этим ничего не исправишь.

– Это я знаю, – хмуро произносит Гарри, – но...

– Погоди, я еще не все сказала, – строго говорю я с лучшими северусовскими интонациями, и Гарри чуть улыбается: наверное, в моих устах это звучит смешно. – Рем так себя ведет, потому что ревнует.

– Что?!

Драко в углу тихо фыркает, и я слегка краснею.

– Как бы это сказать... В общем, Ремус не очень доволен тем, что я встречаюсь с Северусом... и по очень личным причинам.

Гарри тоже заливается краской.

– Это я уже и сам понял, – сердито говорит он. – Но я-то тут при чем?!

– А при том, Поттер, – с порога замечает Северус, неведомо каким образом умудрившийся войти так, что мы его не слышали, – что Люпин в данный момент испытывает крайне негативные эмоции не только по отношению ко мне, но и к тем, кто не испытывает таковых в мой адрес.

– Привет, Сев! – улыбаюсь я.

– Здравствуйте, профессор, – неловко бормочет Гарри. Похоже, он не очень готов признать, что «не испытывает негативных эмоций» по отношению к Северусу. – Мы с Драко тут, кажется, нашли одно заклятие...

– Позже, Поттер, – чуть раздраженно отмахивается Северус. – Как ни занимательны ваши изыскания, у меня сейчас нет на это ни сил, ни времени. Я на ногах с раннего утра и страшно хочу есть, а потом мне предстоит сомнительное удовольствие ругаться с обожателями и защитниками чести Тонкс на собрании у Дамблдора.

Я улыбаюсь еще шире. Еще пару месяцев назад Сев и под угрозой «Авады Кедавры» не стал бы обсуждать с Гарри подобные вещи. Похоже, Гарри это понимает, потому что начинает улыбаться вместе со мной.

Сев подозрительно косится на нас обоих, но в конце концов, видимо, решает, что выяснять причину нашей радости – себе дороже.

– Хорошо, профессор, – Гарри поднимается на ноги. – Вы идете обедать?

– Забирай Драко и идите наверх, – вмешиваюсь я. – Мы сейчас придем.

Слава Мерлину, мальчик достаточно понятлив и не задает лишних вопросов. Едва за ним и Драко закрывается дверь, как Северус спрашивает:

– Ну, и что ты сказала Люпину?

Он старается говорить небрежно, но в голосе чувствуется настороженность.

– Что я тебя люблю, – честно отвечаю я, и только потом понимаю, что первый раз произношу это вслух. Как-то до сих пор мы обходились без... деклараций.

Северус некоторое время молча смотрит на меня, слегка склонив голову на бок.

– Тогда, вероятно, мне следует сказать, что я отвечаю тебе взаимностью, – сухо произносит он наконец. – Хотя я уверен, что ты и без того в курсе.

Я начинаю глупо улыбаться, почище Чеширского кота, Сев усмехается и осторожно берет меня на руки. Кажется, ему доставляет удовольствие таскать меня на глазах у всей школы, дразня коллег, хотя он ни за что в этом не признается.

– Пойдем обедать.

х х х

Из дневника Гарри Поттера (25 августа, 23:10)

Честно говоря, я не знаю, что и думать. Ремус явно злится и на меня, и на Тонкс... хотя, по-моему, это глупо. Тонкс же не виновата, что любит Снейпа! (А я тем более ни при чем!) И вообще, меня все столько лет ругали за то, что я воюю со Снейпом, а теперь, когда мы вроде как больше не ссоримся, Рем мной недоволен. Тонкс говорит, что он потом привыкнет, но что-то я в этом не уверен.

А ведь есть еще Драко. Он, конечно, по-прежнему жуткая зараза, но теперь он хотя бы не пытается меня убить. И с ним бывает интересно потрепаться... Вот только, боюсь, Рон этого не оценит.

А еще я написал письмо Питу. Хедвиг я на всякий случай решил не посылать – уж очень она заметная! – и отправил его с одной из школьных сов. Надеюсь, он догадается отдать ей ответ.

х х х

Из дневника Гарри Поттера (26 августа, 22:30)

То заклятие сработало! Сегодня утром нам удалось расколдовать Драко, и теперь он может говорить. Хотя я уже начинаю об этом жалеть... Никогда в жизни не слышал, чтобы он _столько_ разговаривал – за все шесть лет учебы. Кажется, в психологии это называется сверхкомпенсация, или что-то вроде. Я пару раз слышал это слово от Гермионы.

Снейп, который болтовни терпеть не может, вскипел ровно через полчаса и с откровенным злорадством напомнил Драко, что у него всего шесть дней на все летние эссе, вручил ему самопишущее перо и прогнал его в библиотеку. Малфой собрался было поволочь туда и меня, но Снейп заявил, что не позволит ему у меня списывать и отправил меня драить класс зельеварения. Так я и знал, что про взыскание он не забудет!

Во время обеда Драко продолжал болтать без умолку, так что домывать полы я сбежал почти с удовольствием. Дамблдор, по-моему, чуть со смеху не умер, наблюдая за всем этим.

Кстати, директор намекнул, что завтра меня ждет какой-то сюрприз. Учитывая, как мы провели лето, я не знаю, радоваться или опасаться подвоха.

Пит пишет, что у них все в порядке, что его родители уже почти решили отправить Люси в Хогвартс, когда она подрастет, и что все передают мне привет. Жутко все-таки жалко, что он не волшебник.

х х х

Интерлюдия 49: Северус (27 августа, 10:30)

Сегодня я наконец собираюсь сварить антидот для Драко. Если все пройдет удачно, то вечером он приобретет прежний вид. Во всяком случае, я очень на это надеюсь, потому что тогда я смогу хотя бы дать ему взыскание за невыносимую болтовню с утра до ночи.

Краем глаза я успеваю заметить, что он пытается взять что-то из шкафа с ингредиентами. О, Мерлин...

– Положи на место, – рявкаю я. – Такое ощущение, что тебе и впрямь два года, а то и меньше.

Раздается осторожный стук, дверь в лабораторию приоткрывается, и Поттер просовывает голову внутрь.

– Профессор, вам чем-нибудь помочь?

Еще весной, если бы мне кто-нибудь сказал, что Поттер будет являться ко мне добровольно, я бы проклял шутника на месте. Ну, кроме разве что Альбуса.

– Да, было бы неплохо, если бы ты забрал отсюда это белобрысое безобразие и позаботился о том, чтобы я его не видел и не _слышал_ до вечера. Только, пожалуйста, удержись от соблазна и не утопи его в озере.

– Попробую, сэр, – ухмыляется Поттер, берет Драко под мышку, несмотря на громкие протесты последнего, подмигивает мне и исчезает за дверью.

Я несколько секунд смотрю ему вслед, и мне приходит в голову одна идея. Надо будет обсудить ее с Альбусом...

х х х

Интерлюдия 50: Драко (27 августа, 10:45)

– Ну Потти, я это тебе припомню, – говорю я, когда он опускает меня на ноги уже снаружи, у главного входа в замок.

– Ой, Малфой, я это и сам вряд ли забуду, – фыркает он. – Но все равно спасибо.

– Всегда пожалуйста.

Интересно, он с Уизли так же ехидничает или только со мной? Что-то я за ним такого не помню. Впрочем, раньше я вообще не помню, чтобы мы с ним нормально разговаривали.

– Пошли пройдемся, что ли? – предлагает он. – Эх, полетать бы...

– Издеваешься?

– Да нет, я серьезно. Может, завтра? Если ты уже... будешь в порядке.

– А с чего ты взял, Поттер, – прищурившись, вопрошаю я, – что я соглашусь проводить в твоем обществе больше времени, чем вынужден?

Он, вопреки моим ожиданиям, почему-то не обижается.

– Да так... – спокойно отвечает он. – В мою голову часто приходят всякие бредовые идеи.

– Ладно, так и быть, – лениво говорю я, хотя полетать мне хочется просто смертельно. – Можешь попросить у мадам Хуч снитч.

– Было бы здорово, – оживляется Поттер.

Мы как раз доходим до берега озера и садимся в теньке почти у самой воды. Кальмар плещется где-то у противоположного берега, и можно совершенно спокойно покидать камушки в воду. Поттер долго выбирает камень поплоще и, старательно прицелившись, пускает с десяток «блинчиков». Мне, впрочем, лень шевелиться, и я просто лежу и смотрю в небо сквозь шелестящую листву.

– Драко, – интересуется Поттер, – что ты собираешься делать после войны?

У этих гриффиндорцев совершенно никакого такта. А если я не хочу выбирать сторону прямо сейчас? И собираюсь посмотреть, за кем вероятнее всего останется победа?

– Понятия не имею, – равнодушно отвечаю я. – Устроюсь куда-нибудь в Министерство. А ты? Кажется, ты собирался в Аврорат... – парочка презрительных ноток никогда не помешает.

– Не знаю, – он задумчиво качает головой. – Если я вообще выживу, что несколько сомнительно...

– Вот они, гриффиндорские храбрость и оптимизм, – ехидно замечаю я.

– Безрассудство и идиотизм, ты хотел сказать? – парирует он, демонстрируя удивительную проницательность. Хм. Возможно, он не совсем безнадежен. – Ладно, неважно. Короче, если все будет хорошо... не думаю, чтобы мне хотелось всю жизнь гоняться за темными магами. С меня хватит Волдеморта.

– В этом есть некоторый смысл, – соглашаюсь я. – А квиддич?

– Не знаю. Я вряд ли смогу стать профессиональным игроком. Опыта мало. Тот же Крам наверняка тренировался все свободное время, а не влипал в разные... неприятности.

– Брось, Поттер, тебя возьмут в любую британскую команду, – говорю я, не в силах скрыть легкую зависть. – Хотя бы потому, что ты Мальчик-Который-Никак-Не-Сдохнет. В квиддиче это тоже может пригодиться...

– Угу, – кивает он и невесело смеется. – Знал бы ты, как меня это достало.

– Надо уметь извлекать преимущества из чего угодно, – поучительно сообщаю я, – вне зависимости от того, нравится ли тебе...

– Гарри! – откуда-то со стороны замка доносится дружный вопль. О, Мерлин... Грязнокровка и Крысли. Ну что б им явиться на день позже?!

– Рон! Гермиона! – Поттер вскакивает на ноги и машет им, с идиотической улыбкой на физиономии. – Мы здесь!

– Счастью моему нет предела, – кисло замечаю я и предусмотрительно пересаживаюсь так, чтобы Поттер оказался между мной и его приятелями. Палочки, кстати, у меня по-прежнему нет.

– Гарри! Как же мы соскучились! – грязнокровка с визгом виснет у него на шее.

Крысли смеется и хлопает его по плечу:

– Здорово, друг! Ну, как прошло лето? Я слышал, Хорек получил наконец по заслугам... – он видит меня и умолкает, поперхнувшись.

– О Господи! – восклицает Грейнджер и зажимает рот ладонью. У них такие лица, что я смеялся бы до колик, если бы пялились они не на меня.

– Давайте сядем и поговорим, как взрослые люди, – на удивление спокойно предлагает Поттер, опускаясь на траву.

– Гарри, это что, _он_? – выдавливает Крысли.

– Я был бы тебе крайне благодарен, Уизли, если бы ты не говорил обо мне в третьем лице в моем присутствии, – ледяным тоном сообщаю я. – Возможно, тебя забыли поставить в известность, но это невежливо...

Они оба хлопают глазами, разинув рты. У Поттера, судя по всему, не выдерживают нервы, потому что он начинает ржать, как идиот. Он так трясется от хохота, что роняет очки и начинает вслепую шарить по земле, пытаясь их найти. Через минуту я теряю терпение, подбираю их и сую ему в руку.

– Да, Драко, ты умеешь произвести впечатление! – хихикает он, нацепляя их на нос. – Спасибо.

– Благодарю за комплимент, _Гарри_, – добавляю я и с радостью вижу, как у его приятелей вытягиваются лица. – И всегда пожалуйста.

– Что здесь происходит? – Крысли обретает голос. Странно, я никогда раньше не слышал, чтобы он так визжал. – Гарри?!

Поттер перестает смеяться и серьезно смотрит на них снизу вверх.

– Садитесь, ребята. Нам надо поговорить.

Грейнджер, пожав губы, садится рядом. Уизли остается стоять, скрестив руки на груди. Поттер переводит взгляд с одного на другую и мямлит что-то невразумительное.

– Что-что? – переспрашивает Грейнджер ледяным тоном. Не ожидал от нее, честное слово. Но могу спорить на десять галеонов, что знаю, какую именно фразу Поттер произнесет следующей.

– Драко совсем не так плох, как вы думаете, – говорит он.

Надо же, какой я умный! Надо было поспорить хотя бы на галеон – найти бы только, с кем.

– Что?! – Крысли аж белеет от злости. – Это, случайно, не тот Драко, который сдал нас Макгонагалл еще на первом курсе? Не тот, который доставал тебя во время Тримудрого Турнира? Не тот, который весь пятый курс лизал задницу Амбридж?

Фи, а вот это уже грубо. Это был всего-навсего политически необходимый оппортунизм.

– Нет, это тот, которому я дала в челюсть на третьем курсе. И который решил, что увеличить мне зубы в отместку будет ужасно смешно, – сухо замечает Грейнджер. Гм, а у грязнокровки есть чувство юмора. Правда, несколько чересчур стоматологическое.

Поттер пялится на них, некрасиво разинув рот. Если он в течение минуты не найдет подходящего ответа, я соглашусь служить Темному Лорду, право слово.

– С другой стороны, он пока что не имел возможности отвернуться от меня в трудную минуту. И не закладывал меня Макгонагалл после того, как я ему доверился, – тихо произносит он наконец, поправляя чуть сползшие очки указательным пальцем.

Его дружки оба краснеют. Браво, Поттер. Ты нашел ровно те две фразы, которых будет достаточно, чтобы поругаться с обоими твоими друзьями.

– Зато, – продолжает он, – он не выдал Волдеморту профессора Снейпа.

А это-то тут при чем?

– Правда? – с некоторым интересом произносит Грейнджер. – А почему?

– Потому что семья для слизеринца важнее всего, – отвечает Поттер со вздохом. – Я прав, Драко?

– Более или менее, – киваю я. – Крысли?

– Чего тебе, Хорек?

– Если ты узнаешь, что этот твой брат... как его? ах, да, Персиваль... если ты узнаешь, что он стал Упивающимся, что ты сделаешь?

– Да как ты смеешь, сволочь?!

Гм, а может, и не надо было этого говорить. Хорошо, что между мной и этим рыжим психом есть Поттер. Так, на всякий случай.

– Я гипотетически, Крысли, если тебе известно, что означает это слово. Ты на него донесешь?

– Рон... – Грейнджер хватает его за рукав, но тот вдруг отчего-то успокаивается и наконец садится.

– Нет.

– Что «нет»? – недоуменно переспрашивает Грейнджер.

– Не донесу, – мрачно говорит Уизли. – Ладно, Малфой, я понял. А дальше-то что?

– А ничего, – я не собираюсь раскрываться перед этими тремя. – В данный момент я ни на чьей стороне.

– Пытаешься переждать? – ехидно спрашивает Грейнджер.

– Меня это вполне устраивает, – вмешивается Поттер. – Мне хватает и того, что одной головной болью в будущем году у меня будет меньше.

– Двумя, – поправляю я. Давно уже пора перевести беседу в другое русло. Я, конечно, обожаю быть в центре внимания, но не настолько.

– Двумя, – радостно соглашается Поттер.

– Это почему? – хмурится Крысли. – Только не говори мне, что подружился еще и со Снейпом? Я этого не переживу.

Я не выдерживаю и начинаю хохотать. Видимо, моя физиология все-таки влияет на психику, потому что я совершенно не в состоянии сдерживаться.

Поттер опять ухмыляется. Идиот.

– Гарри?! – в ужасе восклицает рыжий.

Все, я больше не могу.

– Поттер, я пошел в замок, буду в _нашей_ комнате. Как проводишь своих... друзей, приходи, – хмыкаю я, поднимаясь, и побыстрее сматываюсь.

х х х

Из дневника Гарри Поттера (27 августа, 23:20)

Вот уж сюрприз мне Альбус устроил так сюрприз! Честно говоря, я собирался поговорить с Роном и Гермионой первого сентября – и уж точно не думал их так шокировать. Ну и Драко, конечно, удружил – говорил гадости всю дорогу. В общем, настоящий разговор состоялся только после того, как его слизеринское высочество соизволило нас покинуть.

– Гарри, ты что, с ума сошел?! – воскликнули Рон и Гермиона хором, когда я подробно пересказал им события последних двух месяцев.

– А что вы хотите, чтобы я сделал? – у меня, если честно, начали сдавать нервы. – Я с ним живу в одной комнате четвертую неделю. Из них почти половину я знаю, что он не ребенок. И как я, по-вашему, должен был поступить?

Рон пожал плечами, Гермиона нахмурилась. Мы помолчали.

– Ну ладно, – наконец сказал Рон. – Я понимаю, что мстить ему сейчас, пока он... такой, – это не по-гриффиндорски. Растрепать по всей школе про его шикарное лето... было бы супер, но ты дал слово молчать. Это я тоже понимаю. Но дружить-то с ним тебе на кой?!

Если бы я еще и сам это знал.

– А Снейп? – продолжал бушевать Рон, все больше распаляясь. – Шпион там или не шпион, а он все равно гад, каких поискать.

– Рон... – с упреком вмешалась Гермиона.

– Я уже семнадцать лет Рон! Вот что, Гарри, – мой лучший друг вдруг остыл и смерил меня неожиданно тяжелым взглядом. – Я не сделаю больше такой глупости, как три года назад, и не буду с тобой ссориться. До тех пор, пока ты не потребуешь, чтобы я цацкался с Малфоем и восхищался Снейпом. Если увижу, что они стоят того, чтобы с ними общаться... подумаю. Но не проси меня о большем.

Меня сразу как-то вдруг отпустило – до этого я и не понимал, насколько боялся ссоры.

– Спасибо, Рон. Ты настоящий друг.

Он расплылся в улыбке.

– Все, а теперь я хочу просто забыть обо всем этом. Ты знаешь, что «Пушки Педдл» поднялись на четвертое место в турнирной таблице?

Гермиона застонала, хватаясь руками за голову, а я был только рад, что мы наконец-то сменили тему.

Но главное шоу века состоялось вечером, когда Рон и Гермиона вернулись домой и мы пошли к Снейпу – возвращать Драко привычный вид. Волновался он страшно и безуспешно делал вид, что результат его ни чуточки не интересует. Снейп, как ни странно, совершенно не обиделся на такое неверие в его способности – наверное, потому, что тщетно сдерживал собственное веселье по поводу малфойских переживаний.

Потом Драко потребовал, чтобы меня выставили за дверь – ему, видите ли, неловко. Снейп закатил глаза, я пожал плечами и вышел из лаборатории в класс, уселся там на переднюю парту и принялся болтать ногами от скуки. Предполагалось, что процесс превращения – или, скорее, роста – займет от десяти минут до получаса.

Минут через пять Снейп выглянул наружу.

– Поттер, этот идиот забыл взять с собой нормальную одежду. Будь так любезен, принеси ему что-нибудь или попроси этого своего взбалмошного эльфа.

С полминуты я раздумывал, не притащить ли Малфою джинсы, но в конце концов решил, что реакцию и без того нервного слизеринца предугадать сложно, а последствия могут быть любыми, и ограничился тем, что позвал Добби и попросил принести для Драко белье, мантию и ботинки.

Еще через четверть часа, когда я уже почти отчаялся, дверь лаборатории распахнулась, и оттуда вышел Малфой – во всем своем былом великолепии. Нос он задирал чуть ли не до потолка.

Я сдавленно хихикнул: только он способен получать столько удовольствия от собственной персоны.

– Ну и что смешного, Поттер? – высокомерно поинтересовался Драко.

Я не выдержал и захохотал в голос.

– Сев, ну что он ржет? – обиженно повернулся он к Снейпу.

Тот тоже усмехнулся.

– Я не эксперт по гриффиндорскому чувству юмора, но возможно, что Поттер находит твой острый приступ нарциссизма забавным. Хотя ручаться я, разумеется, не могу.

Малфой надулся, как мышь на крупу, и стал выглядеть еще смешнее, чем только подлил масла в огонь. В результате, он до сих пор со мной не разговаривает.

х х х

Интерлюдия 51: Северус (28 августа, 11:45)

Альбус мою идею одобрил: правда, мне пришлось вынести невыразимое количество подмигиваний и даже съесть несколько лимонных долек.

Я уже даже было пожалел, что затеял все это, когда он вдруг перестал улыбаться и очень серьезно посмотрел на меня поверх своих дурацких очков.

– Северус, мальчик мой... ты не представляешь, как я за тебя рад.

До невозможности не люблю, когда он такой. Я могу сколько угодно ехидничать и ругаться с Альбусом, когда он сентиментальничает, вмешивается, куда не просят, или отпускает свои вечные шуточки, но когда он серьезен... у меня нет сил ему противостоять, но и выносить его проявления чувств тоже... нелегко. Я никогда не знаю, что сказать в ответ.

– И за Гарри тоже, – продолжает он. – Общение с тобой явно идет ему на пользу...

– Не думаю, что Люпин с вами согласится, – наконец нахожусь я в надежде переменить тему.

Альбус мрачнеет, и мне становится немного стыдно. В конце концов, он не виноват, что у оборотня хватило эгоизма поссориться с младшим Поттером из неприязни ко мне.

– Ремус неправ, – мягко говорит старый маг. – Но я прошу тебя: будь великодушен. В конце концов, – он грустно улыбается, – ты как победитель можешь себе это позволить, не правда ли?

Мне опять делается неловко. Я плевать хотел на Люпина и его переживания, но мне не хочется расстраивать Альбуса.

– Я приложу все усилия.

Он улыбается и похлопывает меня по плечу.

– Желаю удачи с Гарри, мой мальчик.

х х х

Я торопливо спускаюсь вниз по лестнице, надеясь перехватить Поттера до обеда. Однако в подземельях никого нет, и я было недоумеваю, куда он мог подеваться, когда слышу их с Драко голоса где-то неподалеку от главной лестницы.

– Малфой, ты все-таки больной на голову! А если бы ты шею себе свернул?

– А, ерунда. Кто не рискует, тот не пьет шампанского! – радостно отвечает мой крестник.

– Ну и дурак. Никакой снитч этого не стоит...

Ну надо же! Поттер демонстрирует зачатки здравого смысла.

– Сам ты... И вообще, ты просто не желаешь смириться с тем, что проиграл. Завидуешь?

– Держи карман шире...

Я появляюсь из-за угла, и они оба останавливаются – взмокшие, взъерошенные и явно довольные жизнью, особенно Драко. Впрочем, Поттер тоже, несмотря на проигрыш, несчастным не выглядит.

– Добрый день, профессор!

– Привет, Северус!

Я усмехаюсь.

– Добрый день, молодые люди. Мистер Поттер, у меня к вам серьезный разговор, – мальчишка тут же перестает улыбаться и смотрит на меня вопросительно. – Приведите себя в порядок и подойдите ко мне в кабинет.

– Хорошо, сэр.

Они направляются дальше, но тут я окликаю своего крестника:

– Да, кстати, Драко: поздравляю. Надеюсь, что в этом году ты мне все-таки выиграешь кубок.

Драко гордо улыбается, Поттер притворно дуется, и они уходят вместе, почти беззлобно переругиваясь. Мир сошел с ума, но так даже лучше: я могу делать, что хочу, и никто не обратит на меня внимания на фоне общего безумия.

х х х

Полчаса спустя Поттер стучится в дверь моего кабинета.

– Вы хотели меня видеть, сэр?

– Располагайся, – я киваю в сторону кресел у камина и сам занимаю одно из них.

Мальчик послушно садится напротив, не сводя с меня настороженного взгляда.

– Что-то случилось?

– Нет. Я бы хотел с тобой поговорить насчет твоего будущего, Гарри, – на сей раз я вполне осознанно называю его по имени.

Он внимательно смотрит на меня.

– Я вас слушаю, сэр.

– Ты знаешь что-нибудь о традициях ученичества?

Он прикусывает нижнюю губу и сосредоточенно хмурится. Если он согласится, то первым делом придется учить его не демонстрировать всему белому свету, что у него на уме.

– Не очень много. Оно длится три года и приравнивается к высшему образованию в обыч... в маггловских университетах. Учитель, или Мастер, исполняет обязанности опекуна по отношению к подмастерью-ученику... – он недоуменно понимает брови. – Кажется, все.

Ну, хоть самое главное он знает.

– Гарри, – осторожно говорю я. – Я предлагаю тебе учиться у меня.

– Зельям? – он изумленно таращится и сразу начинает выглядеть пятнадцатилетним... Помоги мне Мерлин. К тому моменту, когда он наконец повзрослеет, я определенно научусь впадать в нирвану. Во всяком случае, у меня будет ангельское терпение.

– Ученичество, Гарри, – подчеркнуто спокойно объясняю я, – предполагает, что я должен буду научить тебя всему, что знаю сам и что тебе может пригодиться: не только зельеварение, боевая магия или что-либо подобное, но и этикет, магическая история и культура... Ты понимаешь?

Он неуверенно кивает.

– И вы предлагаете... быть моим учителем? – он выглядит так, будто не верит своему счастью. Интересно, кто из нас сошел с ума: он или я?

– Да, предлагаю. Вот, – я протягиваю ему свиток, – просмотри контракт.

Он опять кивает и принимается читать условия договора – раз, другой, третий. По крайней мере, он достаточно осторожен, чтобы не соглашаться неизвестно на что, – это радует.

– Я правильно понимаю, – наконец произносит Поттер, – что до окончания действия контракта не смогу жениться?

Я хмыкаю. Пожалуй, следовало ожидать, что он зацепится за самое незначительное ограничение.

– Правильно. Впрочем, мисс Лавгуд все равно окончит школу только через два года, а уж год вы как-нибудь переждете. И тебе не кажется, что в подобных делах спешить не следует?

Он мучительно краснеет.

– Наверное.

Я выжидаю еще минуты три, но он так больше ничего и не произносит, задумчиво разглядывая свиток с контрактом.

– У тебя есть еще вопросы?

Он поднимает голову и уверенно смотрит мне в глаза:

– Нет. Я могу подписать это прямо сейчас?

– Ты слишком торопишься, – неодобрительно качаю головой я. – А другие условия? Финансовый контроль, обязательное проживание у меня в доме? Невозможность расторгнуть договор после его заключения, наконец?

– Я вам верю, профессор, – он улыбается. – И потом, согласно договору, вы не можете распоряжаться моими деньгами, а разве что только не пускать меня в Гринготтс... – он хитро щурится, снова улыбаясь.

– А жилье? – спрашиваю я.

Он отчего-то смеется, хоть и не очень весело.

– Я десять лет провел в чулане под лестницей. Вряд ли меня можно напугать чем-нибудь подобным. В общем, я согласен.

– Ну, если так... иди сюда, – я поднимаюсь и подхожу к письменному столу. – Подписывай, – я протягиваю ему перо.

Он сосредоточенно выводит «Гарри Поттер» внизу свитка, по-детски закусив губу от усердия, потом протягивает свиток и перо мне. Я уверенно ставлю свою подпись под его неровным росчерком, договор вспыхивает и исчезает, чтобы появиться в Министерстве, в Отделе магических контрактов.

– Вау!

– Не «Вау», Гарри, а «потрясающе» или хотя бы «удивительно». Учись выражать свои мысли по-человечески.

– Хорошо, сэр.

– Кстати... прилюдно и в общественных местах ты должен обращаться ко мне «Мастер» или «сэр», но в приватной обстановке... думаю, ты можешь называть меня по имени. В данном случае, этикет это вполне позволяет.

– Хорошо, сэ... Северус.

– Можешь идти, Гарри. Приходи завтра после завтрака, мне понадобится твоя помощь. Нужно приготовить кое-какие зелья для больничного крыла.

– Хорошо, Северус!

Он кивает и стремительно выскакивает за дверь – нет сомнения, бежит поделиться новостями с Драко. Кто бы мог подумать?

Интересный нас ждет год, судя по всему.

х х х х х х х

**Эпилог**

Вечером первого сентября ученики Школы Чародейства и Ведьмовства Хогвартс пировали в Большом зале. Распределение наконец закончилось, и директор Дамблдор представил всем новую преподавательницу ЗОТИ. Тонкс произвела неизгладимое впечатление на студентов, во-первых, гривой ярко-зеленых волос, а во-вторых, тем, что весь вечер непринужденно беседовала со Снейпом. Через четверть часа после начала по залу уже ползли самые немыслимые слухи.

Гарри, страшно довольный жизнью вообще и собой в частности, жевал, глотал, кивал и мотал головой поочередно, пытаясь ответить на все вопросы приятелей, с которыми не виделся целое лето.

– Угу. Угу. Нет, Снейп меня ни во что не превращал. Да, Драко вполне приличный парень. Нет, Парвати, я не знаю, нравишься ты ему или нет. Сама у него спроси...

– Гарри, нельзя ли попросить тебя на минутку оторваться от своего фан-клуба? – раздался над головами гриффиндорских семикурсников саркастический голос Мастера Зелий.

– Да, пап? – машинально отозвался Гарри и тут же поперхнулся и закашлялся, поняв, что именно сказал. Все сидевшие рядом ахнули и замерли, ожидая бури.

– Пять баллов с Гриффиндора за нарушение этикета, – елейным голосом сообщил Снейп.

– Извините, Мастер, – пришибленно произнес юноша, поднявшись. Он опустил голову, предчувствуя, что этим дело не ограничится, – и не ошибся.

– И взыскание у меня завтра вечером, – ядовито добавил Снейп и протянул ему густо исписанный листок: – Твое расписание, включая дополнительные занятия. И еще... – в ладонь Гарри лег тяжелый металлический значок. – Теперь это обязательная часть твоей формы. До встречи завтра, – зельевар хмыкнул, – после уроков.

– Хорошо, Мастер.

Снейп развернулся на каблуке и величественным шагом удалился. Ошалевший Гарри, зажав в кулаке расписание и значок, со стоном опустился на скамью.

– Ну все, – выдохнул он, – доигрался! Люди... – он обвел сидевших рядом приятелей умоляющим взглядом, – если в школе начнут трепаться про то, что я только что ляпнул... Снейп меня со свету сживет!

Невилл, Дин, Шеймус и Парвати закивали. Лаванда испуганно распахнула глаза.

– А что, – торжественным шепотом поинтересовалась она, – он и правда?..

– Да нет же! – замахал руками перепуганный Гарри. – Просто...

– Потом объясним, – решительно вмешалась Гермиона. – Когда вокруг будет поменьше посторонних ушей. Ты лучше покажи, – повернулась она к Гарри, – что он тебе такое дал? Это-то уж точно не тайна.

Гарри протянул ей значок: серебряный щит с гербом цеха алхимиков – кипящим на огне котлом и двумя перекрещенными волшебными палочками. Вверху красовалась витиеватая надпись: «Мастер: С.С.», в нижней части было мелкими буквами выбито: «Подмастерье».

– Ого! – воскликнул Шеймус, выхватывая вещицу из рук Гермионы, чтобы рассмотреть получше. Сидевшие с двух сторон от него Парвати и Лаванда наклонились ближе, разглядывая.

– Дай сюда, – Гарри отобрал значок и приколол его на левую сторону груди, под воротником. – Если в двух словах, то Снейп предложил мне ученичество, и я согласился.

Рон пристально посмотрел на Гарри, потом пожал плечами.

– По-моему, так ты совсем спятил, но это твое дело, – меланхолично заметил он и начал расправляться с покинутой было отбивной.

Студенты других курсов, не слышавшие, что произошло, но привлеченные шумом, стали поворачиваться:

– Гарри, что случилось?

– Что Снейпу от тебя надо?

Он растерянно оглядел друзей, не зная, что сказать и как объясниться, когда вдруг его выручил, как ни странно, Невилл Лонгботтом.

– Поздравляю, Гарри! – произнес он, салютуя кубком, и улыбнулся. – Счастливого ученичества!

– Спасибо, Нев, – с облегчением выдохнул тот и отсалютовал в ответ.

Сидевший за соседним столом Драко вдруг обернулся.

– Эй, Поттер! Ты уже рассказал своим дружкам, как упустил в четверг снитч?

– Что?! – Рон подскочил на скамье и поперхнулся. – Гарри, я тебя умоляю, скажи, что он врет.

– Не врет, – вздохнул Гарри.

– Ну держись, – решительно заявил Рон. – Все то время, на которое Снейп будет выпускать тебя из подземелий, ты будешь проводить на квиддичном поле!

– А учиться он когда будет? – возмутилась Гермиона. – У нас в этом году ТРИТОНы...

«И все-таки хорошо, – подумал Гарри, продолжая жевать и слушать, как переругиваются его друзья, – что некоторые вещи _не_ меняются».

Конец

март – декабрь 2005 г.


End file.
